


Finis Terre

by dianderella (plushie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushie/pseuds/dianderella
Summary: Pese a que Do Kyungsoo todavía no lo supiese, el segundo curso en la Universidad Nacional de Magia iba a implicar decisiones equivocadas, promesas rotas y más imprudencias de las que en ese momento podía imaginar. Pese a que Do Kyungsoo todavía no lo supiese, todo ello se debería a una persona en concreto: Byun Baekhyun, ese aprendiz de mago hiperactivo con picardía en la mirada y promesas de nada bueno en los labios.





	1. Primera parte: tierra

  
**Primera parte: tierra**  
Los magos con espectro de tierra son brotes  
de vida donde sus pies descalzos dejan huella, son hiedras  
enredándose en muñecas, son terremotos de frustración y son  
la seguridad de un refugio de madera, son sueños de  
esmeralda infinita, son columpios de infancia y confesiones  
de amor y de pétalos de primavera.

  
  
Esa noche, lo despertó un relámpago a altas horas de la madrugada, seguido de un estruendo que hubiese podido despertar a los ancestros de cualquiera y de un fuerte olor a chamuscado. Se levantó, extrañado. No porque en esa ciudad las tormentas eléctricas fuesen muy distintas, sino porque ni en el exterior de la ventana se veía ninguna tormenta eléctrica ni el relámpago había venido de fuera.  
  
Apartó la cobija y, tropezando con algunos de los antiguos volúmenes prestados de la biblioteca, que habrían caído de la cama después de que se quedara dormido leyéndolos, llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, que abrió con cuidado. Al otro lado de la cocina-comedor-sala multiusos estaba la habitación de Jongdae, su compañero de piso desde hacía más de un año, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que por el resquicio de la puerta se filtraba algo de luz.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta de la otra habitación, Jongdae se giró, quitándose las gafas redondas y de vidrio esmeralda de protección que se ponía cada vez que hacía experimentos.  
  
—Oh, Kyungsoo, ¿te he despertado?  
  
Él hizo un gesto de negación con la mano, quitándole importancia. Pese al rayo salido de la nada ocasional, Kyungsoo no tenía motivos para quejarse de su compañero de piso. Algo excéntrico, como la mayoría de los magos con espectro de rayo, eso sí, pero un buen compañero de piso de todos modos.  
  
—¿Sigues con la generación espontánea? —le preguntó, observando los distintos artilugios dispuestos sobre la mesa del otro. Reconocía la mayoría: metales raros, esencias de lugares recónditos, ámbar con distintos insectos y flores disecadas de todas las formas y colores. Kyungsoo tenía exactamente los mismos guardados aún en sus envoltorios protectores hasta que los necesitaran en la clase de ungüentos. Jongdae, sin embargo, los había abierto el mismo día que habían llegado a la universidad, ansioso por experimentar en su intento de encontrar algún elemento que aún no estuviese registrado en la tabla periódica o de generar vida de la nada. Algún día Kyungsoo se atrevería a decirle que, más que generación espontánea, lo que estaba haciendo eran transformaciones o incluso combustión, a juzgar por las pequeñas volutas de humo que salían de una gema iridiscente desechada a un lado del escritorio.  
  
—Esta vez estaba segurísimo de que había dado con la combinación perfecta —explicó, rascándose la barbilla y removiendo fragmentos de estaño con unos palillos de metal. Seguramente los mismos con los que había estado comiendo del envase de fideos instantáneos que sobresalía de la papelera al lado del escritorio. Kyungsoo hacía tiempo que había dejado de juzgar sus hábitos en un acuerdo de mutuo respeto por las peculiaridades del otro—. No entiendo qué puede haber salido mal.  
  
Kyungsoo, que ya se había asegurado de que seguía sano y salvo y el piso no iba a empezar a arder, al menos no esa noche, le deseó buena suerte en su proyecto de investigación amateur y regresó a su propia habitación. Se metió en la cama, contemplando si mirar el reloj e inevitablemente contar las horas que le quedaban de sueño o si irse a dormir con la incógnita y que fuese lo que los astros quisieran.  
  
Venció su parte más racional y calculadora.  
  
Sin embargo, al mirar la pantalla del móvil, que se iluminó tan solo con el contacto de la mano con una intensidad suficientemente débil para no deslumbrarlo, no fue tan solo la hora lo que lo extrañó —las cuatro y media de la madrugada, Kim Jongdae, quizá al fin y al cabo sí iba a juzgarlo—, puesto que tenía una notificación del sistema de mensajería de la universidad. En ella, le comunicaban brevemente que una de las optativas de segundo en las que se había inscrito, la de prismas y sustancias catalizadoras, había tenido que cancelarse en el último momento debido a que no llegaba al mínimo de estudiantes. También le rogaban que se dirigiera a la oficina en cuanto antes para sustituirla por otra optativa.   
  
Volvió a dejar el móvil en el alféizar de la única ventana de la habitación, donde siguió cargándose lánguidamente con la tímida luz de la luna.  
  
  
  
En retrospectiva, el primer curso de Kyungsoo en la Universidad Nacional de Magia había sido muy tranquilo. Era todo lo que se podía esperar de un primer curso en cualquier universidad de magia, en realidad: teoría de la magia, derecho civil y mágico, historia de la magia, filosofía, iniciación a la alquimia y pociones y remedios básicos, entre otras optativas. Todo el contenido era el que podía encontrarse fácilmente en una biblioteca bien provista, si uno sabía dónde buscar. Do Kyungsoo era un joven aprendiz de mago con la suficiente curiosidad para quedarse diez minutos más leyendo libros que ya nadie más leía tan solo para descubrir algo nuevo, algo que acallara alguna de sus múltiples intrigas, que le ayudara a entender… a entenderse. Pero con la suficiente indecisión como para limitar sus conocimientos a la teoría y al intelecto.  
  
El primer curso había transcurrido todo lo monótono que Kyungsoo hubiese podido pedir: interminables clases magistrales, innumerables redacciones de extensas bibliografías y estudio de la magia con la mínima práctica, pese a las numerosas quejas de aprendices ansiosos por descargar toda la magia acumulada y por aprender a usar la magia aplicada que tan solo les estaba permitida a aquellos con estudios superiores.  
  
En retrospectiva, se podría decir que había tenido suerte con Jongdae, el único al que había llegado a considerar amigo de la universidad, puesto que no le había dado demasiados dolores de cabeza.  
  
El segundo curso no iba a ser monótono. No iba a limitarse a su zona de seguridad, esa en que podía ir a clase y aprobar asignaturas sin que hubiese miradas puestas en él, observándolo de cerca, evaluándolo y determinando aquello que más temía. No iba a limitarse a la familiaridad de Jongdae y de su presencia amigable, desenfadada, sencilla.  
  
Pese a que Do Kyungsoo todavía no lo supiese, el segundo curso iba a implicar decisiones equivocadas, promesas consigo mismo rotas y más imprudencias de las que en ese momento podía imaginar. Pese a que Do Kyungsoo todavía no lo supiese, todo ello se debería a una persona en concreto.  
  
  
  
Byun Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
...es lo que leía la descuidada caligrafía en la hoja de inscripción que habían dejado justo antes que la suya. Pertenecía al chico que hablaba con el secretario de la oficina, quejándose bastante vocalmente, pese a mantener una postura desenfadada y casual, sobre la cancelación de la optativa de prismas y sustancias catalizadoras. Kyungsoo esperó educadamente. Observó al otro estudiante con atención, que ahora insistía en que eran los últimos créditos que le quedaban por recuperar y que necesitaba esa asignatura como fuera. Así que era un estudiante de tercero. Eso explicaría la familiaridad con la que se dirigía al mago.   
  
Viendo que no había nada que hacer por mucho que tratara de negociar, finalmente se dio por vencido y se despidió del secretario. Kyungsoo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta y luego miró al frente y dio un paso, colocándose encima de la baldosa identificadora que se encontraba justo frente a la mesa del secretario, que se iluminó brevemente.  
  
—Do Kyungsoo —dijo el secretario, leyendo la información—. ¿Tú también vienes a cambiar la optativa de prismas y sustancias catalizadoras?  
  
—Así es —afirmó, ojeando el montón de papeles que tenía encima del escritorio. En un rincón, había un pequeño girasol que parecía que lo observaba con la misma curiosidad que él a la flor.  
  
—Me temo que estás en la misma situación —le explicó, con un suspiro—. Todas las demás clases están llenas, la única que aún tiene vacantes es la de compatibilidad y harmonía entre espectros.  
  
Kyungsoo no recordaba haber visto esa optativa en la larga lista de clases de segundo, pero supuso que no habría tanta diferencia entre una u otra. Asintió, escribiendo los detalles en su hoja de inscripción y, tras terminar de arreglar algunos detalles más, salió de la oficina.  
  
El curso no había hecho más que empezar, así que realmente no importaba si cambiaba una optativa a última hora.   
  
No podía ser tan terrible.  
  
  
  
Ese día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. Al menos de momento, las clases del segundo curso no se diferenciaban tanto de las del primero. Pese a que la clase de pociones, ungüentos y salves no fuese de sus favoritas, la de astronomía e interpretación celeste le fascinaba, y consideraba que siempre se podía aprender algo de las clases de historia de la magia y magos célebres.  
  
No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de por qué no se acordaba de esa clase en concreto.  
  
A la hora de compatibilidad y armonía entre espectros se sentó detrás de un grupo de chicas que hablaban, entre susurros y sonrisas poco disimuladas, de lo guapo que era el profesor. La verdad es que Kyungsoo no podía culparlas, había algo en la fisonomía prácticamente angelical del mago, que parecía demasiado joven para estar en la tarima del profesor, que transmitía una sensación de serenidad y plenitud, como el de un estanque de nenúfares.  
  
No muy lejos estaba sentado Byun Baekhyun, el chico con el que había coincidido en la secretaría, hablando animadamente con otro chico de tez tostada y ojos somnolientos. Muy animadamente. Le recordaba al cachorro de su prima, una bola de pelo y energía que le había dado vueltas entre las piernas durante cinco minutos, hasta que su dueña había acudido a ayudarlo y había cogido al animalito en brazos. A Kyungsoo no le había entusiasmado la experiencia.  
  
El profesor empezó la clase, silenciando a los alumnos, y se presentó. Profesor Kim, primer año que empezaba a trabajar en una universidad, recién graduado de Aquamarina, una de las cuatro Academias de magia superior a la que solo aquellos magos más poderosos podían acceder.  
  
Inició la clase escribiendo en el aire con el prisma. Los trazos de luz que ardían de color azul en el centro de la tarima. Anotó los ocho espectros de la magia: fuego, agua, luz, rayo, viento, sonido, tierra y vida.  
  
—Como bien sabéis —enunciaba con una voz tranquila y clara—, la mayoría de magos nacen con la capacidad de dominar uno o más espectros. Los prismas —Cogió el suyo, que llevaba atado en una fina cadena alrededor del cuello—, al igual que la luz, nos ayudan a separar los ocho espectros de la magia y nos permite usar magia de los demás espectros, además del nuestro propio.  
  
De sobre el escritorio y cogió un prisma corriente, de cristal translúcido y brillante, y dio dos pasos adelante. Luego, sujetando su propio prisma, levantó el dedo índice, del que salió un intenso rayo de luz. Éste, al atravesar el prisma de cristal, se dispersó en todos los colores del arcoíris.  
  
Kyungsoo contuvo la respiración.  
  
—La magia es una energía bruta y nosotros, los magos, somos los joyeros que nos encargamos de pulirla.  
  
Posteriormente, trazó unas líneas que unieron los espectros en forma de rombos superpuestos. Fuego con luz, viento y tierra; y agua con rayo, sonido y vida. Los trazos tintineaban, sin extinguirse pese a no estar consumiendo ningún combustible.  
  
—Estas son las afinidades de los espectros —prosiguió—. De este modo, si un mago nace con un espectro de fuego, es posible que también domine con más facilidad luz, viento y tierra —Alzó las manos y, siguiendo su silenciosa orden, los trazos en llamas del anagrama de los espectros ascendió unos metros, para que lo vieran bien todos los alumnos—. Ahora bien. En esta clase, trabajaremos en equipos para tratar de encontrar respuesta a la siguiente teoría: si un espectro es más afín con otro, ¿cuando se trate de trabajar en equipo, se coordinará mejor con otros magos de espectros afines, con magos de espectros opuestos, o la compatibilidad de un mago con otro es algo totalmente arbitrario? Para ello —Dio un paso al frente, mirando a los alumnos—, en esta clase formaremos grupos que iremos rotando para que así todos vosotros cooperéis con distintos compañeros y aprendáis el comportamiento de vuestro espectro, vuestro propio poder, cuando se combina con otro.  
  
Kyungsoo respiró hondo. Ya recordaba por qué no le sonaba de nada el nombre de esta asignatura: la había descartado de inmediato al ver el temario. Este era exactamente el tipo de asignaturas que había tratado de evitar a toda costa.  
  
—...así que vais a salir aquí delante de uno en uno —prosiguió el profesor, señalando el escritorio, sobre el que reposaban objetos varios relacionados con alguno de los espectros elementales—, para hacer una pequeña demostración de vuestras capacidades. Con moderación, por supuesto —añadió con una sonrisa—. Todo el material tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para el siguiente alumno.  
  
De este modo, los alumnos fueron desfilando delante del escritorio, encendiendo velas o bombillas, levantando plumas, generando remolinos de agua o haciendo sonar un pequeño instrumento de cuerda. El profesor Kim, mientras tanto, iba tomando notas en un cuaderno, además de sugerir a algunos de los aprendices que probaran suerte con algún otro espectro.  
  
Kyungsoo, sin embargo, no se movió de su asiento. Mientras los demás alumnos aprovechaban la oportunidad de salir delante y ser el foco de atención durante unos instantes, Kyungsoo permaneció sentado detrás del grupo de chicas tratando de pasar desapercibido.  
  
Trató de respirar hondo. No pasaba nada. Luego trataría de cambiarse de clase. En alguna tenía que haber alguna vacante, aunque tuviese que ir a hablar personalmente con el profesor, aunque…  
  
—Do Kyungsoo —lo detuvo la voz del profesor cuando se disponía a salir del aula una vez terminó la clase, aún sumergido en estrategias para poder cambiar de optativa—. Eres Do Kyungsoo, ¿verdad?  
  
Se detuvo y asintió, tragando saliva.  
  
—¿Te importaría quedarte un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo.  
  
Ambos esperaron a que los últimos alumnos que aún quedaban en el aula salieran por la puerta entre charlas, risas y despedidas amigables dirigidas al profesor, que se las devolvía con la misma amabilidad. Kyungsoo se quedó mirándolo en un par de ocasiones. Brevemente, se apenó de tener que cambiar de clase.  
  
—Has sido uno de los dos únicos estudiantes que no han querido salir a delante a hacer la demostración —empezó, hojeando la pequeña libreta. Tenía los cantos desgastados y una cinta roja que había empezado a deshilacharse—. El otro es Byun Baekhyun, pero en su caso lo entiendo. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Por timidez, quizá?  
  
Kyungsoo negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No, no es eso… Yo…  
  
Al ver que no proseguía, el otro examinó más hojas que tenía sobre el escritorio.  
  
—Según los registros, tus espectros son tierra y agua… Lo cual es bastante curioso, si me permites.  
  
Pese a que hubiese algunos magos con más de un espectro, estos dos espectros siempre eran afines, mas no en su caso.  
  
—Tenía especial curiosidad para ver tu demostración en concreto —prosiguió—. Y más con ese apellido.  
  
No era la primera vez que se lo decían. La familia de Kyungsoo venía de una larga estirpe de magos especialmente poderosos. Su padre dominaba con maestría los espectros del fuego, luz, viento y tierra; mientras que su madre el agua, rayo, sonido y vida. Como era bien sabido, en gran parte, los espectros de cada mago eran hereditarios. Así que él debería haber podido dominar al menos algunos de los espectros al mismo nivel que sus padres. Pero, en cambio…  
  
Se acercó a las muestras, extendiendo la mano encima del jarrón de agua, sujetando el prisma con fuerza. Durante unos instantes, el agua permaneció inmóvil y plácida dentro de su receptáculo protector de cristal, hasta que se empezaron a formar unas diminutas burbujas en el fondo. Y el agua empezó a hervir.  
  
—No tengo toda la magia que me correspondería genéticamente… ni mis espectros parecen seguir ninguna lógica —le explicó, forzándose a pronunciar cada palabra. Como miembro de esa familia, le avergonzaba admitir que nunca había estado ni podría estar a su nivel.  
  
Cuando levantó la mirada de la jarra, sin embargo, no estaba observando su demostración, sino que lo estaba observando a él. Respiró hondo y luego miró el agua que había empezado a humear. Parecía que le costara encontrar las palabras.  
  
—Los espectros… más bien dicho, la magia, no se comporta solamente de la forma que nosotros queremos —explicó detenidamente, como si estuviese eligiendo cada palabra con sumo cuidado—. Es caprichosa. Ella decide la cantidad que va en cada receptáculo, en cada uno de nosotros, y eso es algo que no podemos controlar. No obstante, lo que sí podemos controlar es la calidad del receptáculo que somos. Si pones agua en un jarro de cartón, no se podrá almacenar tan bien ni se podrá transportar, ¿verdad? Lo mismo pasa con los magos débiles física o mentalmente. Si nosotros, como receptáculos y procesadores de la magia que somos, tenemos algún problema, nuestra magia también se ve afectada. En cambio, un mago sano y seguro de sí mismo —cogió la jarra con ambas manos y se la entregó. Kyungsoo la aceptó y la sujetó con firmeza—, es como una jarra de cristal.  
  
Kyungsoo miró el objeto de cristal con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Entonces…? —empezó, tratando de poner sus alborotados pensamientos en orden.  
  
—Entonces, lo que quiero decir es que quizá sería mejor que dejaras de buscar explicaciones fuera y empezaras a encontrar soluciones dentro de ti —concluyó, señalando la jarra, con una sonrisa.   
  
Kyungsoo no podía apartar la mirada.  
  
Justo entonces, entró un alumno por la puerta del aula. El profesor Kim lo saludó con la misma afabilidad de siempre y el chico se les acercó, algo vacilante al ver que había entrado cuando el profesor estaba hablando con otro aprendiz de mago. Saludó a Kyungsoo educadamente, que le devolvió el saludo.   
  
Lo había reconocido con facilidad: era el alumno que se había sentado con Byun Baekhyun, el chico de tez morena, ojos risueños y sonrisa fácil. Le hablaba apresuradamente al profesor, como si se hubiese dado prisa para llegar hasta ahí, o como si la presencia del profesor lo pusiera algo nervioso. Kyungsoo, trató de dar intimidad a esa conversación que no era para él y en cambio se fijó en el lenguaje corporal que con el tiempo se había percatado de que daba incluso más información que la misma conversación. El abrir y cerrar de ojos, las manos inquietas, la posición de los pies. Kyungsoo volvió a mirarlos a la cara, curioso.  
  
—Muy bien, Jongin. Nos vemos en la próxima clase —terminó el profesor, con una sonrisa más amplia que las que Kyungsoo había visto hasta entonces.  
  
—Muchas gracias —dijo el aprendiz, Jongin, justo antes de despedirse de ambos y volver a salir de clase.  
  
—Disculpa la interrupción —dijo el profesor Kim. Kyungsoo negó con la cabeza—. A lo que quería llegar es que… tengo una propuesta, Do Kyungsoo. Cuando yo mismo era aprendiz, me enseñaron lo que hasta hoy considero la más valiosa de las lecciones. Es un hechizo antiguo, bastante difícil de dominar y aun así dudo que nunca se pueda llegar a dominar del todo.  
  
Hizo una pausa, durante la cual Kyungsoo consideró mil y una opciones.  
  
—¿Qué tipo de hechizo? —le preguntó al final, sin poder contener la curiosidad.  
  
—Uno para ver la magia —le explicó—. O más bien, para percibirla. Aunque quiero que seas tú el que quieras que te enseñe, así que de momento piénsatelo y ya me lo dirás en la próxima clase.  
  
Lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que no le mentía, pero su consciencia se debatía entre desear que todos los profesores de universidad fuesen como ese profesor novillo y entre preguntarse por qué querría ayudarle a él, un aprendiz de mago mediocre.  
  
Dudaba de si iba a haber una segunda clase.  
  
—Oh, vaya —dijo de pronto el otro—. Jongin se ha dejado esto. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y dárselo?  
  
Kyungsoo aceptó el libro de texto de la asignatura que Jongin se había dejado sobre la mesa.  
  
—Claro, profesor.  
  
—Ah, por cierto —añadió, recogiendo sus cosas y dando por finalizada la conversación—. No hace falta que me llames profesor, puedes llamarme Junmyeon.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente se despertó justo cuando el alba empezaba a despuntar por el este. Le había dado vueltas durante horas a las palabras del profesor, de Junmyeon, y luego se había descargado tres aplicaciones para el móvil prácticamente idénticas para tener un recuento de su actividad física. Eso haría, había decidido: trataría de encontrar respuestas en sí mismo, de volverse un receptáculo hecho de cristal. Iba a usar las tres aplicaciones.  
  
Había algo especial, algo… _mágico_ al hecho de levantarse y salir cuando el resto aún dormía, de recorrer lugares que siempre había asociado con cúmulos de aprendices yendo de un lugar a otro, rebosantes de magia y de vitalidad. Ahora, sin embargo, lo recibían solo los vestíbulos desiertos y las calles silenciosas. Incluso la luz, que lo bañaba todo de colores rosados y brillantes, parecía de otro mundo.  
  
Kyungsoo determinó, a los pocos minutos, pese a la sensación de cansancio que empezaba a sentir en las piernas, que salir a correr no le desagradaba. Habían comenzado a arderle los pulmones y, con cada paso, el cansancio le pesaba más y su cuerpo le gritaba que parara aunque fuese un solo instante, mas él seguía. Sus zancadas lo condujeron por un perímetro alrededor de la residencia de aprendices de la universidad que conocía muy bien. A cada vuelta trataba de ampliarlo un poquito más, de ir por un recodo distinto, por una calle desconocida, a través de zonas y jardines por los que no recordaba haber pasado nunca.  
  
Poco a poco, el campus iba despertando a su alrededor, y fue cuando empezó a ver los aprendices más madrugadores que se dirigían a sus primeras clases del día, a tomar el desayuno en el comedor o salían de una noche en vela de estudio en la biblioteca que terminó la vuelta alrededor de la residencia y finalmente se detuvo. Se apoyó sobre las rodillas, jadeando y secándose el sudor de la frente con el jersey.  
  
Mañana se llevaría una toalla.  
  
Y el mp3.  
  
  
  
Encontrar a Jongin no fue tan difícil como le había parecido en un principio. Hacía ya rato que la mayoría de las clases de la mañana habían terminado y Kyungsoo se dirigía a la cafetería cuando, al bajar las escaleras de las aulas de astrología y cosmología, encontró a Jongin en ese mismo pasillo que daba a uno de los vestíbulos del edificio.  
  
—¡Jongin! —lo llamó, acelerando el paso—. Eres Kim Jongin, ¿verdad?  
  
El chico se giró, sorprendido, y sonrió cuando una chispa de reconocimiento le iluminó la mirada.  
  
—Yo mismo. Ayer estabas con Junmyeon, ¿verdad?  
  
 _Junmyeon_ , se repitió Kyungsoo.  
  
—¿Te llamabas...?  
  
—Oh, yo soy Do Kyungsoo. Ayer te dejaste el libro y me pidió que te lo devolviera —le explicó, sacándolo de la mochila.  
  
Jongin miró el libro con los ojos como platos.  
  
—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no lo tenía —rio, aceptándolo con ambas manos—. ¿También vas a la cafetería?  
  
Kyungsoo dudó durante unas milésimas de segundo. Si decía que sí, eso implicaría el acuerdo inexplícito de comer juntos, así que no tendría la media hora de tranquilidad y relajación que había estado esperando desde la clase de astronomía.  
  
Asintió.  
  
Jongin le caía bien.  
  
La cafetería era una amplia sala repleta de pequeñas mesas de madera blanca con seis sillas del mismo material que los estudiantes podían mover a voluntad. Del techo colgaban lámparas con una bombilla central y ocho de más pequeñitas a su alrededor que giraban a imagen del sistema solar. Grandes macetas de potus separaban grupos de mesas y Kyungsoo juraba que estaban en constante movimiento.  
  
Al adentrarse en la cafetería, dejándose guiar por Jongin, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no había tenido en cuenta al aceptar la implícita invitación de Jongin. Éste lo llevó a una de las mesas alejadas de las colas de alumnos hambrientos para ir a buscar la comida. Y ahí ya lo esperaban tres aprendices de mago. Uno, el más alto, tenía el pelo cobrizo y una sonrisa que le ocupaba gran parte de la cara, y charlaba y gesticulaba enérgicamente. Otro se lo miraba con una sonrisa infantil, pese a que era casi tan alto como el primero; todo él parecía alargado. El tercero era Byun Baekhyun.  
  
—Hyung me había hablado de ti —le explicó Jongin—. Dijo que a ti también te habían cancelado la optativa y por eso habías elegido la de compatibilidad.  
  
Kyungsoo, de haber tenido más tiempo, le hubiese explicado que no, que técnicamente no la había elegido porque no había tenido otra opción, pero acababan de llegar junto a la mesa y todos los pares de ojos de sus ocupantes se habían fijado en él.  
  
—Chicos, os presento a Do Kyungsoo, está con Baekhyun y conmigo en la clase de compatibilidad. Kyungsoo, éste es Park Chanyeol —Señaló al más alto y charlatán—, y éste es Oh Sehun —Señaló al alargado.  
  
Todos lo saludaron y él les devolvió el saludo, algo cohibido con tanta gente. Jongin se sentó en el lado de la mesa en que estaban Chanyeol y Sehun, así que Kyungsoo se sentó justo enfrente, al lado de Baekhyun. Empezaron a hablar de asuntos triviales: las clases de ese día, el _kimbap_ de la cafetería, el siguiente fin de semana…   
  
Y, aunque prácticamente fuesen un grupo de desconocidos, Kyungsoo no se sintió aparte.  
  
Había algo en ese grupo de aprendices que trataban de incluirlo en todas sus conversaciones que hacía que se sintiera sorprendentemente a gusto.  
  
—Por cierto, Kyungsoo —le dijo Baekhyun de pronto—. ¿A que no sabes quién era Leurier?  
  
Kyungsoo entrecerró los ojos mínimamente, reconociendo el reto en la pregunta, aparentemente inocente, pero que sin embargo había empezado con un _a que no_. Escuchó cómo Jongin se quejaba de fondo, reprochándole a Baekhyun que le preguntara cosas que sabía de sobra que nadie más conocía. Pero Kyungsoo había empezado a sonreír.  
  
—El mago que descubrió la magia no gravitacional —contestó con sencillez. Todos se quedaron mirándolo—. Aunque solo un prototipo. Por eso todo el mérito se lo llevó Gerhard Dorn, que fue quien la terminó de desarrollar.  
  
—Por Dios —susurró Chanyeol.   
  
Kyungsoo se limitó a encoger los hombros.  
  
—La historia de la magia renacentista es mi favorita —dijo a modo de explicación.  
  
—Increíble —dijo Baekhyun—. Eres el primero que sabe contestarme a esa pregunta.  
  
Su sonrisa era abierta y desinhibida. Radiante.  
  
—Vamos, Baekhyun, en serio. ¿Quién más aparte de ti iba a saber sobre magos que no conocen ni en sus casas a la hora de comer? —dijo Chanyeol, exasperado.  
  
—Kyungsoo también lo sabía, vuestro argumento es inválido —le replicó, desestimándolo con una mano.  
  
Kyungsoo no podía negarlo: no se esperaba que Baekhyun, ese cachorro hiperactivo, tuviese también esa faceta. De algún modo, había cambiado la visión que tenía de él. Ahora le resultaba… intrigante. Había aprendido de la existencia de Leurier en una antología de magos del siglo XV y XVI, donde solo lo mencionaban en un fragmento puesto que había sido el mentor de Treviso, uno de los magos de espectro de vida más poderosos de la historia. Kyungsoo recordaba haber buscado su nombre en más libros de historia de la biblioteca y, al regresar a casa, había seguido la investigación en la red.  
  
La intriga parecía mutua, a juzgar por cómo Baekhyun había empezado a mirarlo de reojo.  
  
—En clase de compatibilidad no saliste a hacer la demostración —comentó, ahora mirándolo abiertamente. Sonrió con picardía—. ¿Miedo escénico?  
  
—Podrías llamarlo así —se limitó a contestar. No era un tema del que estaba preparado para volver a hablar tan pronto. Su orgullo se lo impedía—. Pero tú tampoco saliste. ¿Cuál es tu espectro? —le preguntó, genuinamente curioso.  
  
La sonrisa de Baekhyun se ensanchó, pero en ella Kyungsoo leyó algo más que en ese momento no supo identificar.  
  
—Luz —contestó, simplemente.  
  
Y Kyungsoo lo comprendió. Comprendió por qué no había querido salir delante, y por qué Junmyeon había dicho que en su caso entendía que no hubiese querido salir. Los magos con espectro de luz eran muy escasos. Pero no solo eso, y es que su fama les precedía: una de sus muchas habilidades natas era la creación de mirajes e ilusiones ópticas. Eran capaces de engañar al ojo humano, totalmente dependiente de la luz, con suma facilidad. Así pues, tenían fama de embaucadores y de gente en quien no se podía confiar.  
  
—Y antes de que me lo preguntes, sí, ésta es mi apariencia de verdad, aunque cueste de creer. No es ninguna ilusión óptica, es solo que soy así de guapo de nacimiento —dijo, burlón, pesándose una mano por el pelo.  
  
El resto rieron y Sehun le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
  
—Te creo —dijo Kyungsoo, observando algo más en sus expresiones, en la tensión de sus músculos, como si fuese un tema algo delicado para Baekhyun, pese a que él tratara de restarle importancia con su actitud—. Los míos son agua y tierra —añadió, tratando de desviar el foco de atención.  
  
Por segunda vez durante la corta hora de la comida, todos lo miraron. Le pareció que Sehun incluso tenía la boca entreabierta.  
  
—Pues claro —dijo Baekhyun, con una mano en la frente—. Si es DO Kyungsoo. Su familia prácticamente respira magia.  
  
—La existencia de personas así es totalmente injusta —dijo Jongin, sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
—Por eso nosotros meros mortales tratamos de graduarnos en una buena universidad —añadió Chanyeol.  
  
Kyungsoo sonrió con pesar.   
  
Por hoy lo dejaría ahí.  
  
  
  
Cuando Kyungsoo volvió a su piso esa noche, lo recibió el olor característico de una de las muchas velas aromáticas de Jongdae. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina-comedor-sala multiusos, cargada con aún más libros de su corta pero intensa expedición de esa tarde en la biblioteca.  
  
—¿Jongdae? —lo llamó, justo cuando éste se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.  
  
—¡Aquí estás! Pensaba que hoy finalmente sí te habían devorado los libros de la biblioteca. Te prometo que más de uno tiene vida propia —dijo, con su sonrisa afectuosa.  
  
—¿De qué es la vela de hoy? ¿Paraíso lapislázuli?  
  
—Noche de verano —dijo, señalando una diminuta vela en la mesilla de té.  
  
Kyungsoo se acercó.  
  
—¿También has comprado pollo frito? —le preguntó al ver la caja justo al lado de la vela—. ¿Hoy es algún día especial? ¿Celebramos algo?  
  
Jongdae y él a menudo pedían comida, como estudiantes de universidad que eran, pero desde los pocos días de conocerse habían acordado que el pollo frito merecía respeto y veneración por encima del resto de comidas para llevar.  
  
—Cada día es tan especial como quieras que sea —dijo Jongdae, dejándose caer sobre el sofá—. Y como esta noche habrá tormenta eléctrica y en la tele dan Batman, hoy va a ser un día _super_ especial.  
  
Kyungsoo sonrió, embriagado del buen humor y las buenas vibraciones que siempre parecía emitir Jongdae. Entonces, se fijó en algo.  
  
—¿No has pedido más pollo de la cuenta? —le preguntó, abriendo la caja con cuidado—. ¿Viene algún invitado?  
  
Jongdae se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta de la pequeña nevera para sacar las bebidas.  
  
—Ah, sí. Ya sabes, Ryuhwan, no tenía nada más que hacer así que le he dicho que se apuntase —comentó desinteresadamente, rascándose la nuca mientras evaluaba el contenido de la nevera.   
  
Kyungsoo sabía por experiencia que, aparte de las conservas de raíces y ramas de baobab, dentro de la nevera no había nada interesante que requiriera tanta inspección por parte de Jongdae. Trató de esconder su sonrisa. No era la primera vez que su compañero de piso hablaba de esa forma tan intencionadamente desinteresada de Ryuhwan, pero no comentó nada. Jongdae ya encontraría el momento para hablar del tema.  
  
Ryuhwan llegó a los pocos minutos, con sus ojos grandes y sonrisa alegre habitual.  
  
—Mañana recuérdame que tengo que cambiar una asignatura —le dijo a Jongdae justo cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá.  
  
Estaban empezando a salir los créditos de la película de Batman. Se oyeron los truenos lejanos de una tormenta que aún estaba por venir.  
  
—Vale —le dijo Jongdae, acomodando el otro lado del sofá para que se sentara Ryuhwan.  
  
La película empezó al mismo tiempo que la lluvia.  
  
  
  
Jongdae no se acordó de recordárselo.  
  
  
  
Pero de todos modos, no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza.  
  
—Buenos días, Kyungsoo —lo saludó Junmyeon a la siguiente clase de compatibilidad.  
  
La tormenta de la noche había dado paso a un día radiante que se filtraba por los altos ventanales de la clase y convertía en oro las diminutas motas de polvo. Esa mañana Kyungsoo había salido a correr igual de pronto que el día anterior, esta vez con una pequeña toalla y con un reproductor de música, y aun así había llegado muy pronto a clase. Solo unos pocos aprendices merodeaban por el aula.  
  
—He decidido que sí quiero —dijo con cuidado—, que me enseñes a ver la magia.  
  
El profesor sonrió.  
  
—No me esperaba menos de ti —dijo con honestidad—. ¿Qué tal te va esta tarde? Yo termino mi última clase a las cuatro.  
  
—A las cuatro va bien —se apresuró a contestar.  
  
—Estaré en mi despacho —dijo, justo antes de dirigirle su atención a otro aprendiz que también se había acercado a hablar con él.  
  
Kyungsoo subió las escaleras hasta encontrar el mismo sitio de la semana pasada, donde se sentó y dejó la mochila a un lado. Sacó el libro de texto y su libreta de apuntes, respirando hondo para concienciarse mentalmente para esa clase que no le iba a resultar nada fácil.  
  
—Buenos días, hyung. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —le preguntó una voz que había aprendido a reconocer.  
  
—Jongin, claro, adelante —lo invitó, apartando la mochila.  
  
Quizá no iba a ser una clase tan difícil al fin y al cabo.  
  
—Buenas —dijo una voz igualmente reconocible, y Baekhyun apareció justo detrás de Jongin, con la misma expresión pícara que siempre, solo que con el pelo algo despeinado, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo de arreglarse antes de salir corriendo a clase.   
  
Kyungsoo alargó una mano para arreglárselo desde su asiento, con el ceño fruncido. Baekhyun se limitó a mirarlo, desconcertado, hasta que lo entendió y también se arregló el flequillo. Satisfecho, Kyungsoo volvió a centrar su atención en la libreta de apuntes. De no haber sido así, sabía que no hubiese podido atender bien a clase.  
  
  
  
Esta vez no hubo demostraciones en público, por lo que Kyungsoo podía considerar que la segunda clase había ido considerablemente mejor que la primera. Pese a que tan pronto como Junmyeon había sugerido que formaran grupos de tres aprendices para realizar los trabajos en grupo, los dos pares de ojos que tenía sentados al lado se habían clavado en los suyos y él no se había podido negar.   
  
Pese a eso.  
  
  
  
—¿Entonces quedamos esta tarde para el trabajo en grupo? —preguntó Baekhyun al terminar la clase.  
  
—Yo tengo ensayo hasta las cuatro —dijo Jongin—. Pero luego estoy totalmente libre.  
  
Kyungsoo titubeó.  
  
—Yo... tengo una tutoría justo a las cuatro —explicó—. No sé cuándo va a terminar exactamente.  
  
—Dame tú número, entonces —sugirió Baekhyun, sacando el móvil y entregándoselo—, y ya nos llamarás.  
  
Así de fácil, así de simple. Sin complicaciones.   
  
Kyungsoo cogió el móvil con ambas manos e introdujo su número.  
  
Se separaron al salir de clase, cada uno con una destinación distinta pero con la promesa de volver a encontrarse más tarde. Kyungsoo tenía una notificación en el móvil de una perdida y una foránea sensación cálida en el pecho.  
  
  
  
El despacho de Junmyeon era más caótico de lo que hubiese imaginado. Pese a que el joven profesor tuviese siempre una apariencia limpia y cuidada, su despacho parecía haber sido víctima de un huracán. O de un aprendiz de mago con espectro de viento que aún no supiese controlar bien su elemento. Eso tendría más sentido en realidad.   
  
Unos grandes ventanales ocupaban la pared del fondo del despacho y los vidrios tintados de un color turquesa proyectaban una luz incitadora sobre la estancia. El resto de paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías repletas de archivadores llenos de documentos y viejos volúmenes de enciclopedias que debía hacer años que estaban obsoletas. También había pequeñas macetas con cactus repartidas por las estanterías y un escritorio, que no era más que una réplica exacta de la mesa que Junmyeon tenía en la clase de compatibilidad: llena de documentos garabateados con prisas y despreocupación, y de pequeños frascos con distintas sustancias, la mayoría de las cuales Kyungsoo no sabría catalogar a primera vista.  
  
—Puedes sentarte ahí —lo invitó Junmyeon, señalando la silla enfrente la mesa. Estaba arreglando el bebedero de una jaula de diminutos pájaros de colores dorados y anaranjados.  
  
Kyungsoo obedeció y se sentó con cuidado, dejando la mochila a un lado y poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas. Junmyeon se sentó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
—Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es algo así como un ejercicio introspectivo —le contó, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas—. Quiero que trates de hacer magia mientras tratas de bloquear todo el ruido que añaden tus sentidos. Hasta que solo sientas la magia.  
  
Fue entonces que se fijó en el objeto que ocupaba el puesto central entre el caos del escritorio. Se trataba de un cubo de cristal transparente con distintos compartimentos en su interior, como un cubo de rubik, dentro de los cuales había diversas sustancias, todas ellas relacionadas con alguno de los ocho espectros. Era el mismo cubo de rubik que usaban los niños cuando trataban de descubrir a qué espectros eran más afines.  
  
—Primero cógelo, cierra los ojos y familiarízate con su forma y su tacto —le dijo. Kyungsoo respiró hondo, cogió el aparentemente frágil objeto y cerró los ojos. Pasó los dedos por cada hendidura, cada costado y cada panel de cristal, descubriendo sus ángulos e imperfecciones, memorizando la textura del material y la sensación sobre la yema de los dedos—. Y ahora, quiero que hagas pequeños hechizos, como más sencillos mejor, tan solo para que aprendas a sentir el flujo de la magia, cómo te atraviesa el cuerpo y cómo la transformas y transmites.  
  
—Si suena como algo tan fácil de hacer es que tiene que ser difícil —dijo Kyungsoo, aún sin abrir los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Junmyeon rio.  
  
—Aunque no lo parezca, lo es. Somos seres acostumbrados a usar magia prácticamente desde que nacemos, nos es tan fácil como el respirar. Pero sentirla es una sensibilidad que debe desarrollarse con dos cosas que no todos los magos tienen.  
  
Kyungsoo abrió un solo ojo para estudiar la expresión de Junmyeon, que lo observaba con atención.  
  
—Tiempo y paciencia.  
  
  
  
Esa tarde salió del despacho de Junmyeon sin haber conseguido mucho, mas con la satisfactoria sensación de saber que estaba haciendo algo, que estaba tratando de mejorar y la resolución de seguir adelante.


	2. Segunda parte: fuego

  
**Segunda parte: fuego**  
Los magos con espectro de fuego son los hijos del sol,  
son cigarrillos encendidos en un callejón con un chasquido  
de dedos fríos, son velas de una noche de para siempres que  
no se apagan hasta la mañana siguiente, son la calidez de una  
familia reunida alrededor de una hoguera de otoño, son la pasión  
de un corazón latiendo por alguien por primera vez.

  
  
  
Habían acordado que se encontrarían en el montículo de tierra que había en el parque entre los edificios del laboratorio y el invernadero del campus. Decenas de pequeñas velas estaban dispuestas en el punto más alto del montículo, formando una espiral de tres brazos que se unían en el centro.  
  
—Entonces —dijo Jongin, leyendo por enésima vez la pequeña libreta que Kyungsoo había llevado consigo—, el ejercicio consiste en sentarse alrededor de las velas y ver cuántas podemos encender por separado y luego en conjunto —concluyó.  
  
—Parece fácil —dijo Baekhyun.   
  
Pese a ser cerca de medianoche, tenía la misma picardía y vitalidad de siempre. Kyungsoo se preguntó de qué se sorprendía. Él, en cambio, lo único que quería era meterse en la cama y no tener que pensar en nada hasta la mañana siguiente, especialmente no en sus poderes.  
  
—Seguro que no será tan fácil como parece —murmuró Kyungsoo.  
  
Jongin alzó la vista para mirarlo. Baekhyun había empezado a comprobar las mechas de las velas que le tocaba tratar de encender a él.  
  
—Vamos, hyung —trató de animarlo el más pequeño—. Es magia del espectro de fuego, a ninguno de nosotros se nos va a dar bien.  
  
Kyungsoo trató de hacerle caso y de empaparse de algo de su optimismo, pese a que por dentro temía qué iba a pasar si no podía encender todas las velas y no podían completar el ejercicio por su culpa.   
  
—¿Listos? —preguntó Baekhyun, que ya había terminado de comprobar sus velas—. Primero tenemos que tratar de encenderlas solos, ¿verdad?  
  
Ambos asintieron. Kyungsoo enderezó la espalda y sujetó el prisma con fuerza, tarareando una incansable mantra de _porfavorfunciona porfavorfunciona porfavorfunciona_.   
  
—A la de tres —dijo Baekhyun—. Tres, dos y…  
  
Poco a poco, las velas se fueron encendiendo. Jongin consiguió encender tres, Baekhyun, cinco. Kyungsoo miró su única vela encendida, débil y tintineante con cada soplo de aire de medianoche, pero aun así encendida. Podría haber sido peor.  
  
—Entonces, ahora —dijo Baekhyun, acercándose para soplar y apagar las velas—. Tenemos que hacer lo mismo pero dándonos las manos.  
  
—Y entrando en sintonización los unos con los otros —añadió Kyungsoo, releyendo las notas.  
  
—Está bien, dándonos las manos física y espiritualmente. ¡Auch! —se quejó cuando una gota de cera le tocó la piel al soplar con demasiada intensidad la última de sus velas.  
  
Kyungsoo trató de disimular una sonrisa y Jongin directamente lo ignoró por completo, tratando de concentrarse. El más pequeño le tendió la mano a Baekhyun y luego los dos se la tendieron a él. Kyungsoo respiró hondo, cerrando los párpados y tratando de sentir a los otros aprendices, a alcanzarlos, al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en el prisma que tenía colgado alrededor del cuello y en encender las velas de su parte del espiral.  
  
Alargó las manos para alcanzar las suyas, sintiendo el hormigueo del contacto justo antes de rozarlas. Y con un fuerte estallido, todas las velas se encendieron de golpe con grandes llamaradas. Los tres aprendices de mago se tiraron hacia atrás y se protegieron los ojos de las intensas lenguas de fuego que poco a poco se fueron reduciendo hasta alcanzar su tamaño normal.  
  
—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Kyungsoo, observando el espiral.  
  
Con el estallido, se habían soltado las manos enseguida.  
  
—Lo hemos conseguido, ¿no? —preguntó Jongin, con euforia.  
  
—Apenas he tenido tiempo a pensar en encender ni siquiera una vela —dijo Baekhyun, perplejo—, y hemos conseguido encenderlas todas casi sin esfuerzo.  
  
—Es como… como si hubiésemos sumado nuestro poder en esa milésima de segundo —dijo Kyungsoo. Le costaba creer que él, con tan poco poder como el que tenía, hubiese podido ayudar aunque fuese lo más mínimo.  
  
—Más que sumado, diría yo —dijo Baekhyun, señalando la vela que Kyungsoo tenía más próxima, la única que había podido encender antes.  
  
Había quedado completamente carbonizada.  
  
  
  
La siguiente tutoría con Junmyeon no fue muy distinta a la primera. Solo se escuchaba el suave revolotear de los pequeños pájaros de colores cálidos y de la brisa que se colaba por el gran ventanal y removía las páginas de los libros abiertos. Kyungsoo volvía a tener el cubo de cristal entre las manos, dándole vueltas mientras trataba de conjurar hechizos simples y de sentir… algo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía que sentir.  
  
Después del experimento con las velas, en que por primera vez en su vida había hecho magia que se pudiese considerar remotamente remarcable, pensaba que también obtendría algún resultado en las tutorías del profesor. Sin embargo, seguía sin percibir el menor cambio al poner en práctica la magia.  
  
—Recuerda: tiempo y paciencia —dijo la voz plácida de Junmyeon desde un punto alejado del despacho.  
  
Kyungsoo se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese podido percibir su estado de ánimo.  
  
Con un suspiro, abrió los ojos y dejó el cubo sobre la mesa. Junmyeon, apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, se irguió.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste tú? —le preguntó, titubeante.  
  
El otro se acercó al escritorio y se sentó delante de él.  
  
—Más de un año, si no recuerdo mal —le explicó—. Fue mi Maestro quien me enseñó.  
  
Kyungsoo abrió mucho los ojos. Algunos aprendices, cuando estaban a punto de terminar la educación superior y de obtener el graduado de magia, pasaban una temporada bajo la tutela de un mago con más experiencia, un maestro, por tal de aprender de sus artes. Se consideraba un honor y una educación adicional de prestigio para el aprendiz.  
  
—¿Tuviste un Maestro? —le preguntó Kyungsoo, súbitamente interesado.  
  
Junmyeon asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Aunque creo que me enseñó más de convivencia entre personas que de magia en sí. De todos modos, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo hablaremos otro día, se nos ha hecho tarde por hoy.  
  
Kyungsoo trató de contener una sonrisa. _Mucho tiempo_. Junmyeon no aparentaba mucho más de veinte años.  
  
Se levantó y recogió sus cosas, pese a que realmente no quisiera irse. El mayor le proporcionaba una tranquilidad y una sensación de saber que todo iba a ir bien que echaba de menos cada vez que cerraba la puerta de ese despacho desordenado y tan lleno de vida y de luz.  
  
Tras quedar para la siguiente tutoría, Kyungsoo se despidió y salió por la puerta. A esa hora de la tarde, la mayor parte de los edificios de la universidad estaban prácticamente vacíos; los aprendices que aún permanecían en el campus estaban en las bibliotecas, por los jardines o en las salas de clubes.  
  
Regresó a la residencia y se adentró en su piso. Jongdae estaba cantando en la ducha, como de costumbre, así que Kyungsoo le gritó un saludo que el otro contestó, incorporándolo en la misma canción. Kyungsoo rio.  
  
Cogió un _kimbap_ triangular de la nevera y se adentró en su habitación, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: las velas del experimento que se había traído a casa la madrugada anterior y que descansaban dentro de una bolsa, al lado de la lámpara de pie. Colocó tres de las velas sobre el escritorio y se sentó enfrente, cogiendo el prisma en el puño con fuerza y tratando de concentrarse, de bloquear los demás sentidos, su propio nerviosismo, su miedo a fallar…  
  
Al abrirlos, solo una vela se había encendido y tintineaba con timidez. Kyungsoo se llevó la mano a la frente, respirando hondo. No comprendía por qué ahora no funcionaba. Estaba seguro que Baekhyun y Jongin habían ayudado, pero esa vez, cuando las habían encendido todas de golpe, Kyungsoo lo había sentido en su propio interior. Como respirar una bocanada de aire puro por primera vez después de respirar aire viciado durante tanto tiempo. Había sentido la magia, y cómo ésta inundaba cada parte de su ser.  
  
Y sin embargo, ahora volvía a ser el mismo Kyungsoo de siempre, con más sueños y aspiraciones que talento y capacidad.  
  
Terminó de comerse el _kimbap_ , encendiendo las velas de una en una y volviendo a apagarlas para ver si al menos sentía algo remotamente similar a lo que había experimentado en ese montículo.  
  
Se oyeron tres golpes en la puerta.  
  
—Kyungsoo —lo llamó Jongdae, abriendo ligeramente la puerta de su habitación. Se giró para mirarlo—. Ryuhwan me ha invitado a ir a la ciudad esta noche, ¿te apuntas?  
  
Kyungsoo sopló las tres velas.  
  
—Estoy tratando de… hacer algo y no lo consigo. Pero id vosotros y ya me apuntaré otro día —contestó, con una sonrisa cansada. De todos modos, si iba con Ryuhwan, no hubiese querido molestar—. Pero gracias, hyung.  
  
—No hay de qué —le contestó sonriente—. Suerte y vigila con la magia de fuego, sé por experiencia que las paredes de este edificio aún no están hechas a prueba de incendios.  
  
—Lo haré —le prometió. Había muchos detalles del primer curso de Jongdae que no conocía y le daba miedo preguntar—. ¡Pasadlo bien! —dijo cuando el otro cerró la puerta con cuidado.  
  
Miró el calendario lunar que tenía colgado en la pared a los pies de la cama. En él estaban representadas todas las fases lunares. La tinta de la luna nueva resplandecía.  
  
La actividad universitaria nocturna se intensificaba durante las noches de luna nueva y luna llena. Esas noches, ya mágicas de por sí, se llenaban de más magia joven y de aprendices impacientes por descubrir sus límites y ponerlos a prueba.  
  
Y eso mismo es lo que haría Kyungsoo, aunque fuese desde su habitación.  
  
  
  
Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando decidió que ni iba a descubrir el misterio ni iba a poder dormir esa noche. Tenía demasiados pensamientos revoloteando en la cabeza, todos ellos mil posibilidades e hipótesis, y ninguna parecía más cerca de las demás de dar con la solución.  
  
A las tres y quince minutos decidió ir a la biblioteca.   
  
Jongdae aún no había vuelto y Kyungsoo imaginaba que, si todo iba bien, no lo haría hasta después de que saliese el sol.  
  
Las pequeñas farolas flotantes le iluminaban tímidamente el camino hasta la biblioteca, que incluso a esas horas de la madrugada tenía estudiantes paseando por sus pasillos y consultando sus volúmenes. Algunos de ellos estaban dormidos sobre las largas mesas entre estanterías, mientras que otros recurrían a la que no debía ser su primera taza de café.  
  
Y, entre ellos, una figura conocida.  
  
Jongin estaba en una de las mesas, leyendo un libro grueso con atención y con algunos más apilados a un lado. Chanyeol estaba sentado enfrente, aunque solo lo supo adivinar por el pelo cobrizo, pues tenía la cabeza entre los brazos cruzados, seguramente dormido.  
  
—Jongin —lo saludó en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?  
  
El más joven lo miró y le sonrió. Kyungsoo adivinó el cansancio en sus párpados y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Le hubiese gustado arroparlo con una manta y decirle que se fuera a dormir, pero él también sabía el esfuerzo que requería pasar una noche en vela estudiando y no quería menospreciar su esfuerzo.  
  
—La semana que viene son los parciales de primero —dijo, bostezando—. Pero lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la biblioteca?  
  
—He venido a hacer un poco de investigación —le contestó con franqueza, mas sin entrar en detalles.  
  
Jongin asintió y dio una palmada en el asiento de al lado.  
  
—Siéntate aquí con nosotros —lo invitó—. Aunque me sé de uno que dijo que también vendría a estudiar y no ha aguantado más de diez minutos —dijo con sorna, y le tocó una pierna con el pie. El otro levantó levemente la cabeza solo para seguir durmiendo apoyado en la otra mejilla.  
  
Ambos rieron y Kyungsoo dejó sus cosas donde le había dicho Jongin, antes de irse a buscar libros que creyera que pudieran ayudarlo en su búsqueda.  
  
La noche, o lo poco que quedaba de ella, transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. La primera selección bibliográfica que había hecho Kyungsoo no le había aportado ninguna información especialmente útil. La mayoría explicaban lo que ya sabía: los magos trabajaban mejor en grupos de tres, puesto que el tres era un número mágico en sí. Había algunos casos de magos que habían trabajado juntos durante todas sus vidas y afirmaban que cuando estaban en compañía del otro habían observado un mejor rendimiento de sus poderes, pero eso era más bien atribuible a la sólida relación de confianza. Algunos de los libros, especialmente los más antiguos, hablaban de almas gemelas, de magos con magias similares y especialmente compatibles, pero Kyungsoo los desestimó de inmediato. La mayoría de casos de almas gemelas se habían desmentido a los pocos años, y actualmente se atribuían más a la subjetividad de las emociones y a la imaginación de románticos o cuentos de hadas que a hechos reales.  
  
Aun así, Kyungsoo regresó en más ocasiones a la biblioteca en busca de información. En algún lugar tenía que haber alguna explicación, y más horas de búsqueda desde su móvil no habían dado ningún fruto más allá de proporcionarle información que ya había encontrado en físico.  
  
En todas esas ocasiones, encontró a Jongin. Siempre con los mismos ojos somnolientos pero con la fuerza de voluntad de hierro que Kyungsoo tanto envidiaba.  
  
Se sentaban juntos, cada uno centrado en sus libros, haciéndose mutua compañía sin tener que intercambiar palabras. Era una relación simbiótica, simple y sin complicaciones, tal y como le gustaban a Kyungsoo. En ocasiones le llevaba algo de comer o una taza de alguna bebida caliente y Jongin siempre se lo agradecía con una sonrisa justo antes de volver a sus apuntes.  
  
—Creo que aún no te lo he preguntado nunca —dijo una tarde al terminar otra tutoría no demasiado fructífera con Junmyeon, después de observar cómo el más pequeño pasaba de teoría a historia, y de historia a álgebra en el transcurso que él leía dos capítulos del mismo volumen—. ¿Cómo es que estás estudiando asignaturas de segundo cuando aún estás en primero?  
  
Jongin levantó la mirada de su libreta.  
  
—Mi intención es sacarme el primer y el segundo curso cuanto antes —le explicó—, porque en tercero me gustaría pedir a un Maestro. Hace tiempo que ya lo tengo pensado.  
  
Kyungsoo formó un pequeño «oh» con los labios.  
  
—Ni siquiera había considerado esa opción —dijo Kyungsoo.  
  
Sabía que había estudiantes que convalidaban el último curso de universidad con una estada de un año entero con un Maestro, y otros que en cambio la hacían después de graduarse y obtener el título.  
  
—Yo creo que no tuve en cuenta la de horas que necesitaría para sacármelo todo a la vez —comentó, con una sonrisa cansada.  
  
—Solo con esa motivación ya tienes la mitad del camino recorrido, Jongin, sé que podrás hacerlo —le dijo, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.  
  
—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Baekhyun con voz baja.  
  
Oh, y Baekhyun. Kyungsoo también había coincidido con él en varias de las ocasiones en que había ido a la biblioteca, además de en clase de compatibilidad. Seguía siendo igual de inquieto e hiperactivo que siempre, pero con el roce Kyungsoo había aprendido a tolerarlo. A veces.  
  
—Solo una conversación sobre perspectivas de futuro. Dinos, Baekhyun, ¿qué quieres hacer tú en el futuro? —le preguntó Kyungsoo con una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
—Uy, no, a mí no me incluyáis en esa conversación —se apresuró a contestar, haciendo afán de apartarlos con las manos.  
  
—No mientas, hyung —rio Jongin—, si tú eres el que lo tiene más claro.  
  
—¿En serio? —inquirió Kyungsoo, curioso.  
  
—Su sueño de siempre ha sido ir a una de las grandes Academias —le explicó Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Las Academias, los cuatro centros de estudio superior para magos excepcionales, de la élite, que hubiesen terminado la universidad. Kyungsoo las conocía muy bien, puesto gran parte de su familia había estudiado ahí. Y sin embargo, para él siempre había sido una meta fuera de su alcance, de sus posibilidades. Él no era ningún mago excepcional.  
  
—Eso es genial —le dijo a Baekhyun con sinceridad.  
  
Éste solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Ya sabéis lo que dicen: si tu sueño no te asusta, es que no estás soñando lo suficiente.  
  
  
  
En clase de compatibilidad cambiaron los grupos de tres, y a Kyungsoo le tocó con Wooyoung, un aprendiz con espectro de luz, y con Yixing, con espectro de sonido. A ambos los conocía de haber coincidido en otras asignaturas, así que se llevaron bien.   
  
Con ellos descubrió que probar espectros que no fuesen los suyos era incluso emocionante, cuando no tenía que preocuparse de si podría hacer magia o no; había comprobado que hacer magia en grupos de tres realmente cambiaba los resultados.  
  
Sin embargo, no volvió a experimentar los mismos resultados ni la misma sensación que con Jongin y Baekhyun.  
  
Los días pasaron. Kyungsoo se preguntó si lo habría imaginado.


	3. Tercera parte: viento

 

**Tercera parte: viento**  
Los magos con espectro del viento son hojas de oro y rubí  
robándole segundos a la gravedad, son el abrazo de alivio en  
verano y el aliento de la esperanza, son el idioma ancestral de  
los árboles y son páginas abiertas al azar de una novela emotiva, son  
la languidez tardes dormidas en hamacas, son el arrebato de un  
huracán y son un velero a la deriva.

  
  
Pese a que fuese inexorablemente lento, Kyungsoo había empezado a notar cierta mejora en las tutorías de Junmyeon. Con el tiempo, a base de horas de darle vueltas al pequeño cubo y de crear decenas de pequeños remolinos que podía controlar sin casi ningún esfuerzo, había empezado a notar... algo. Como un cosquilleo, cada vez que trataba de canalizar la magia a través del prisma.  
  
—No me esperaba menos de ti —dijo Junmyeon por segunda vez desde que lo conocía, con una de sus sonrisas, cuando Kyungsoo le contó su pequeño descubrimiento—. Así es como se empieza, cada vez serás más sensible a la magia y a su movimiento.  
  
Kyungsoo volvió a centrarse en el cubo.  
  
Había descubierto que el solo hecho de imaginarse la mirada de Junmyeon puesta en él hacía que se sintiera el pulso un poquito más rápido y que le sudaran las manos. Kyungsoo maldijo mentalmente. Ya hacía prácticamente dos meses que asistía a esas tutorías, debería haber superado cualquier enamoramiento platónico que hubiese tenido del joven y angelical profesor.  
  
Se escucharon dos golpes suaves en la puerta y Kyungsoo respiró hondo cuando Junmyeon finalmente dirigió la mirada a otra parte después de susurrarle un _enseguida vuelvo_ y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Kyungsoo le dio un par de vueltas más al cubo de cristal, ahora uniendo las partículas de arena para formar una pequeña roca y luego volverla a destruir y reanudar el proceso. Formar, destruir, formar, destruir...  
  
—Por hoy podemos dejarlo aquí —recomendó Junmyeon. Kyungsoo se sobresaltó ligeramente. No se había percatado de que el profesor había terminado de atender el asunto que requería su atención, fuese cual fuese, y había vuelto adentro.  
  
Dejó el cubo sobre la mesa.  
  
—Por casualidad... ¿no podría hacer algunos de estos ejercicios por mi cuenta? —preguntó, titubeando—. Me sabe mal ocupar tantas horas de despacho. Seguro que estás ocupado, y con lo que parece que estoy tardando...  
  
Junmyeon rio.  
  
—Para nada, recuerda que fui yo quien te lo ofreció —le recordó—. Pero... pronto vienen parciales, ¿verdad? Con eso y con el equinoccio, seguro que también vas a estar mucho más ocupado, así que tampoco es mala idea que...  
  
Se sentó en su silla y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio. Luego otro.  
  
—Puedes llevarte esto y tratar de practicar por tu cuenta —le dijo, enseñándole dos pequeños rombos de cristal que contenían un poco de agua y un poco de tierra respectivamente—. El cristal es bastante resistente, así que no tienes que preocuparte mucho por si lo vas a romper. Aunque personalmente tampoco probaría ver hasta cuánto aguanta, solo por si acaso —Kyungsoo tendió ambas manos y el profesor los depositó en ellas—. Y otro consejo: practica solo cuando estés tranquilo y relajado. Forzarte cuando el recipiente no está en la mejor condición solo te hará creer que retrocedes.  
  
—Gracias. Lo haré —prometió Kyungsoo, observando los rombos de cerca. Estaban fríos al tacto.  
  
—Cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —le recordó.  
  
Ambos se despidieron en la puerta y Kyungsoo guardó los pequeños objetos en la mochila antes de salir del edificio. Como siempre a esa hora, el campus estaba prácticamente desierto. Prácticamente, a excepción de...  
  
—¡Hyung! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Jongin, que estaba sentado en la escalera de la entrada del edificio.  
  
—Oh, Jongin. Tenía una tutoría —dijo a modo de explicación, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Esperabas a alguien?  
  
El más pequeño negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No, pero Chanyeol me acaba de decir que están todos en su casa —explicó, enseñándole la pantalla del móvil donde tenía dicha conversación con Chanyeol. Y emoticonos. Muchos emoticonos—. ¿Te vienes a cenar?  
  
En otras circunstancias, la educación de Kyungsoo le hubiese impedido ir a cenar a casa de otra persona tan repentinamente y sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, como le explicó Jongin durante el trayecto en que salieron del campus de la universidad, guiados como siempre por los farolillos flotantes, y se adentraron en las estrechas calles, la familia de Chanyeol tenía un pequeño restaurante. En ocasiones, especialmente si por la noche no había mucha clientela, iban todos juntos a cenar.  
  
—Chanyeol tiene una hermana mayor, tienes que verla. Es él pero en mujer —le explicó Baekhyun, después de saludarlo demasiado efusivamente en cuanto habían aparecido por la puerta. Kyungsoo suponía que su euforia podía estar relacionada con la poca cerveza que le quedaba en la lata, pero conociéndolo, podía no tener nada que ver con el alcohol.  
  
—Y Baekhyun está enamorado de ella desde los seis años —dijo Chanyeol, con esa sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Kyungsoo pudo observar perfectamente cómo Sehun aprovechó esa pequeña distracción para robarle una alita de pollo. Ese chico parecía que no iba a parar de crecer.  
  
—Eso es mentira —se quejó el aludido. Luego se acercó a Kyungsoo—. Chanyeol y yo somos vecinos, así que nos conocemos desde que éramos críos.  
  
—¿Sois vecinos? —le preguntó, sorprendido.  
  
Baekhyun asintió.  
  
—Vivo literalmente en el edificio de al lado.  
  
Kyungsoo dio un mordisco a su trozo de pollo. Debía ser conveniente, vivir tan cerca del campus. Su familia vivía a más de treinta minutos del campus en transporte público, así que al mes de empezar el primer año de universidad llegó a la conclusión que no podía seguir de ese modo, así que empezó a vivir en la residencia. Y no se arrepentía. Después de tantos años, necesitaba un respiro del ambiente en el que había vivido desde que nació, uno con demasiadas expectativas que desde muy pronto había comprendido que no cumplía.  
  
—Este _finde_ —dijo Chanyeol de pronto, y Kyungsoo se dio cuenta de que había desconectado temporalmente de las conversaciones a su alrededor—, hay lluvia de estrellas. Y ya sabéis lo que eso significa.  
  
—Solo si esta vez no te dejan conducir a ti —objetó Jongin, con el ceño fruncido—. La última vez sufrí demasiado por mi vida.  
  
—Puede conducir Baekhyun —comentó Sehun—. ¡Yo me pido el asiento del copiloto!  
  
—¡Solo conduciré yo si me dais algo a cambio! —se quejó Baekhyun, poniendo morros. Pero Sehun ya estaba demasiado ocupado peleándose con Jongin sobre los derechos del asiento del copiloto como para prestarle atención.  
  
—¿De qué estáis hablando? —le preguntó Kyungsoo a Baekhyun, desconcertado.  
  
—Siempre que hay lluvia de estrellas buscamos un sitio donde verlas lejos de la ciudad —explicó, acercándose a su oído—. Vas a venir, ¿verdad?  
  
Kyungsoo miró alrededor de la mesa. Todos lo miraban, esperando su respuesta.  
  
—Claro, si quepo en el coche…  
  
—Vamos en la caravana de los padres de Chanyeol, así que hay sitio de sobra —le aseguró Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo suponía que debería haberlo intuido.  
  
La idea de «caravana de los padres de Chanyeol en que cabemos todos de sobra» de Baekhyun no era la misma que la de Kyungsoo. En vez de eso, se encontraban en una modesta furgoneta, compartiendo el asiento trasero con Baekhyun y con Sehun, junto con varias maletas llenas de provisiones, mantas, repelentes de mosquitos y otros objetos varios. Encima del salpicadero había varias esferas y cristales que relucían en el atardecer. La más próxima tenía una pequeña luz que le indicaba el camino a Chanyeol. El cristal del depósito era el único que no emitía ningún tipo de luz, puesto que estaba lleno. A medida que avanzaran en su expedición nocturna improvisada, empezaría a iluminarse hasta emitir un pequeño destello de luz en cuanto fuese necesario reponer el combustible.  
  
Como todos los vehículos adaptados para magos con espectro de fuego, la furgoneta de Chanyeol era especialmente calurosa, así que habían abierto todas las ventanas y Kyungsoo sentía el flequillo que revoloteaba en el aire. Hacía rato que había dejado de tratar de arreglárselo cada vez que se despeinaba más de la cuenta. El que tuvieran todas las ventanas abiertas, sin embargo, no había impedido que pusieran canciones de hacía una década en la radio del coche y Chanyeol y Baekhyun cantaran por encima de ellas a todo pulmón y con harmonías y cánones que hablaban de muchos años de experiencia. Sehun tarareaba, pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupado con el móvil y con sacarle fotos a Jongin como pudiese, que se había quedado dormido en el asiento del copiloto durante el que debía haber sido el tercer quilómetro. De vez en cuando se le caía la cabeza hacia un lado. Kyungsoo solo esperaba que no se diera con el cristal de la ventana. Por su parte, él se limitaba a observar la escena a su alrededor y a preguntarse cómo había terminado en esa situación.  
  
Llegaron a la que parecía ser su destinación cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse tras una larga cordillera. Chanyeol aparcó en un descampado después de atravesar un terreno sin pavimentar que hizo que el vehículo se moviera de tal manera que Kyungsoo sufrió por el contenido de alas maletas. Jongin milagrosamente no se despertó pese al zarandeo, así que fue Baekhyun quien se encargó de despertarlo cuando aparcaron.  
  
—¡Ya estamos! —gritó Chanyeol, levantando ambas manos al aire y soltando un grito de euforia.  
  
—En serio, a la próxima conduce Baekhyun, cómo se les ocurrió darte el carné de conducir —se quejó Sehun, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior.  
  
Chanyeol se limitó a reír y lo siguió, rebatiéndole algo, mientras Kyungsoo hizo lo mismo y salió de la furgoneta, desentumeciendo las piernas tras el viaje.  
  
—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kyungsoo, mirando a su alrededor.  
  
—En el final del mundo —le contestó Baekhyun, que había salido detrás de él y estaba estirando los brazos.  
  
Chanyeol había aparcado la furgoneta al final del camino, donde empezaba una explanada de césped que parecía terciopelo al ondularse bajo el viento, cerca de una pequeña catarata que caía sobre un lago antes de precipitarse al abismo. Chanyeol y Sehun estaban sobre una de las grandes rocas que delimitaban el precipicio, mirando abajo y soltando gritos entusiasmados.  
  
—Es broma —añadió, riendo—. Estamos cerca del pueblo en el que viven los abuelos de Chanyeol, así que conoce bien la zona.  
  
Empezaron a sacar las maletas y a disponerlas alrededor de lo que sería la hoguera. Las largas sombras a sus pies indicaban que la posta de sol estaba llegando a su fin y pronto el viento gélido y la falta de luz solar haría que la necesitaran.  
  
Kyungsoo de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la furgoneta y se giró. Dejó la última bolsa con cuidado en el suelo y se acercó al vehículo.  
  
—¿Jongin? —lo llamó cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había salido.  
  
Dio la vuelta al coche y, en cuanto lo vio, empezó a correr.  
  
Jongin estaba sujetándose a la puerta del coche, como si fuera a caer, y temblaba.  
  
—¡Jongin! ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, acercándose y ayudándolo a incorporarse.  
  
—Hyung… —se quejó el más pequeño, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Creo que me he mareado…  
  
—Espera, te ayudo —se ofreció Sehun, que también se había acercado a ver qué pasaba, poniéndose el otro brazo de Jongin alrededor del cuello para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
Dieron unos pasos y llevaron a Jongin hasta un saliente rocoso, donde lo tendieron con cuidado.  
  
—Sehun, ¿puedes traerme alguna toalla o algo mojado? —le pidió Kyungsoo, apartando el flequillo de la frente a Jongin. El otro asintió y se fue en su busca—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes vértigo?  
  
Jongin se incorporó de pronto, como si fuese a vomitar, pero solo se quedó quieto unos segundos. Tragó saliva y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente. Kyungsoo le acarició la espalda en pequeños círculos.  
  
—Se me va a pasar pronto —le dijo, tratando de respirar profundamente—. No es la primera vez. Se me pasará.  
  
Sehun llegó en ese momento con un paño goteando y se lo dio a Kyungsoo, que enseguida lo puso en la frente de Jongin. Éste cerró los ojos y respiró. Parecía que empezaba a calmarse. Luego también le mojó las mejillas y el cuello.  
  
—¿Mejor? —le preguntó Sehun, agachándose para verle la cara.  
  
Jongin asintió. Ya no temblaba.  
  
—Ya está. Ya ha pasado —les aseguró—. Gracias. A los dos.  
  
—Seguro que ha sido culpa de lo mal que conduce Chanyeol —dijo Sehun, con un suspiro exasperado.  
  
—Deberías ir al médico, Jongin. Y si no es la primera vez, con más razón —le recomendó Kyungsoo, francamente preocupado. El aludido asintió. Luego miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde están Baekhyun y Chanyeol, por cierto?  
  
Hacía rato que no les escuchaba y a Kyungsoo le extrañaba que no hubiesen venido a ayudar a Jongin. Ambos miraron a Sehun, que sonrió.  
  
—Adivina —dijo, simplemente.  
  
Jongin también sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada. Fue entonces que Kyungsoo vio que el paño que había traído Sehun no era ni más ni menos que una camiseta.  
  
La camiseta de Chanyeol.  
  
—A Chanyeol y a Baekhyun les encanta hacer buceo —explicó Jongin, mirando en dirección al lago.  
  
Kyungsoo lo imitó y, junto al borde del lago, vio el resto de ropa de los dos aprendices de mago. También rio.  
  
—¿Cuánto rato llevan ahí?  
  
—La pregunta no es cuánto rato llevan ahí —dijo Sehun—. Si no cuántas horas van a pasarse hoy.  
  
—Hasta que se congelen. Será mejor que empecemos con la hoguera y con la cena —añadió Jongin.  
  
Se acercaron junto al círculo de maletas y bolsas varias y empezaron a trabajar. Jongin, milagrosamente recuperado, estiró las toallas sobre las que se tenderían para ver el cielo nocturno alrededor de la hoguera que Sehun estaba aislando con rocas más grandes, acumulando todas las ramas caídas y ramitas que encontraba. De mientras, Kyungsoo sacó toda la comida y la preparó junto a la hoguera, protegiéndola de manos curiosas que de vez en cuando trataban de robar algún trozo de _tteokbokki_ antes de tiempo.  
  
Se escuchó el ruido del agua y dos figuras emergieron del lago, acercándose rápidamente a la hoguera en busca de su calor, y confirmando las sospechas de Kyungsoo. Ambos se habían metido al agua desnudos a excepción de la ropa interior. Trató de desviar la mirada de inmediato, pero ya la había visto: la de Chanyeol era de motivos estridentes y la de Baekhyun, de superhéroes. Disimuló una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. Chanyeol había empezado a correr en círculos, persiguiendo a Sehun para tratar de abrazarlo, que gritaba en todas las tesituras y lo insultaba de distintas formas de lo más creativas.  
  
En ese momento, no parecían aprendices de mago de una de las universidades más respetables del país, con distintos sueños y aspiraciones y toda la determinación para hacerlos realidad.  
  
En ese momento, no eran más que jóvenes embriagados de adrenalina y eufóricos ante la promesa de cuerpos celestes más cerca que de costumbre.  
  
Comieron alrededor del fuego que Chanyeol había acrecentado hasta que él y Baekhyun habían dejado de tiritar y se habían podido vestir, aunque habían tenido que colgar la empapada camiseta de Chanyeol a un lado para que se secase.  
  
—No hemos visto ningún pez en el lago —explicó Chanyeol—, no ninguno lo suficiente grande como para tratar de cogerlo, vamos.  
  
—Pero era mucho más hondo de lo que imaginaba —añadió Baekhyun—. Quizá conecta con algún acueducto subterráneo, por eso el agua estaba tan fría.  
  
Los ojos de Kyungsoo se fijaron en sus dedos cuando se llevó un trozo de pastel de pescado a la boca. Estaban arrugados.  
  
—¿Cuánto rato habéis estado sumergidos? —inquirió Kyungsoo, mirando con recelo los buceadores, las pequeñas herramientas de cristal que les permitía permanecer durante largos períodos de tiempo bajo el agua.  
  
—Prácticamente una hora, diría yo —contestó Baekhyun, masticando—. Lo que se recomienda a los principiantes es que no pasen de los treinta minutos, pero Chanyeol y yo buceamos desde pequeños, así que podemos alargarlo un poquito más.  
  
—Y lo bien que se te da presumir de ello —se burló Jongin, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Baekhyun se atragantó y los demás rieron.  
  
—Te hubiésemos invitado a venir con nosotros hace tiempo si no te dieran miedo los fondos marinos, Jongin, ya lo sabes —le reprochó Baekhyun—. Y a Sehun le da pereza todo lo que implique moverse, así que… A la próxima vente tú también, Kyungsoo.  
  
Él no dijo nada, limitándose a observar los buceadores con aún más desconfianza. No le hacía ilusión quedarse sin oxígeno con más de tres metros de agua sobre la cabeza.  
  
—Por cierto, Jongin —dijo Chanyeol—, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Kyungsoo me ha contado lo que ha pasado.  
  
El más joven asintió.  
  
—Ha sido un momento, ya sabes… lo de siempre —dijo Jongin, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Chanyeol asintió, pero su expresión era grave.  
  
—Aun así, deberías ir con cuidado. Parece que cada vez tengas más de estos mareos.  
  
Jongin volvió a asentir, y todos se quedaron en silencio. Kyungsoo vio cómo Jongin jugaba con el césped, visiblemente nervioso, pero prefirió no intervenir.  
  
Un momento después, sin embargo, la vio.  
  
La primera estrella fugaz de la noche.  
  
—¡Ahí! —gritó, señalando un punto en el firmamento que poco a poco había empezado a oscurecerse y a llenarse de diminutas estrellas parpadeantes.  
  
—¿EH? ¿En serio? —exclamó Chanyeol.  
  
Todos se giraron de inmediato y Kyungsoo aprovechó para apreciar el cielo de verdad. Se quedó sin respiración. Estaba acostumbrado al cielo de la ciudad, ese lleno de luz aunque fuese por la noche, en que solo se veían las constelaciones más brillantes y poco más. En el cielo de ese momento, sin embargo, se apreciaban a la perfección cientos de estrellas de todos los tamaños e intensidades. Y Kyungsoo hubiese podido jurar que lo que estaba viendo reflejado en el firmamento era magia en su estado más puro.  
  
A medida que terminó de oscurecer, las estrellas más difusas tomaron más nitidez hasta formar los senderos de la vía láctea. Poco a poco, las amigables conversaciones que sucedieron empezaron a acallarse y las miradas a dirigirse hacia arriba. Poco a poco, como lágrimas en un tejido de diminutos diamantes, empezaron a caer las estrellas fugaces, acompañadas de exclamaciones, dedos índices en su dirección y las más sinceras de las sonrisas.  
  
—Te digo que tienes que pedir el deseo tres veces —le insistió Jongin a un Chanyeol que fruncía el ceño.  
  
—Pero luego —interpuso Sehun—, la estrella ya ha pasado. Es imposible que sean tres veces…  
  
—De eso se trata —rio Baekhyun—. La mayoría de estrellas fugaces, si parpadeas, ya no las ves.  
  
—Os prometo que una vez vi una que duró muchísimo —dijo Jongin—, y súper brillante, además.  
  
—En sueños —susurró Sehun, pero no lo suficiente flojo, y Jongin le dio una puntada de pie.  
  
—Yo una vez llegué a tiempo de pedir un deseo tres veces —insistió Baekhyun—, cuando era pequeño, con mi abuelo.  
  
—¿Y se cumplió? —preguntó Sehun.  
  
Baekhyun sonrió, pero era su sonrisa con los labios firmemente cerrados, esa que hablaba de sentimientos encontrados y un trasfondo que Kyungsoo no comprendía. Aún.  
  
—Todavía está por ver —contestó.  
  
—¿Qué pediste? Si no es demasiado personal —le preguntó Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun era un rompecabezas y Kyungsoo disponía de todo lo necesario para completarlo: curiosidad y paciencia.  
  
—Ir a la Academia de Finis Terre —confesó con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Se escucharon risas y un « _¡Di que sí!_ » de Jongin.  
  
Finis Terre era la Academia especializada para los magos de espectro de viento, luz y tierra, una de las cuatro grandes academias, situada en lo más alto de las Rocas de Niebla. Un sitio tan mágico que a veces había gente que aseguraba haberla visto flotar en lo más alto de la sierra.  
  
Y Kyungsoo, en ese momento, sintió envidia. Porque, pese que para Baekhyun, un aprendiz de mago que todavía estaba esforzándose para aprobar las últimas asignaturas de la universidad, no era más que un sueño lejano, no era inalcanzable. Él mismo lo había visto haciendo magia: Baekhyun tenía mucho poder. Con su talento natural y con un poco de suerte y alguna recomendación de uno de sus profesores de la universidad, podría llegar a entrar.  
  
Y sin embargo, para Kyungsoo siempre sería una posibilidad que le pasaría a rozar de los dedos pero que nunca podría alcanzar.  
  
Pronto las itinerantes estrellas fugaces se fueron sustituyendo por bostezos y Kyungsoo fue vagamente consciente de que Sehun se iba a dormir dentro de la furgoneta, mientras Chanyeol y Jongin se quedaron dormidos encima mismo de sus toallas, a la intemperie.  
  
—Toma —dijo Baekhyun, arrastrando su toalla hasta dejarla al lado de la de Kyungsoo y dándole un extremo de una manta que los protegería de la brisa nocturna.  
  
—Gracias —dijo Kyungsoo, tratando de no ser egoísta y no arroparse todo lo que querría con la manta—. Tú la necesitas más, aún tienes el pelo húmedo y hace frío —dijo, tocándole un mechón.  
  
—Dentro del agua hacía más frío, te lo prometo —dijo él, riendo y encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Kyungsoo lo estudió durante unos instantes. Se fijó en que tenía una peca sobre el labio. Desvió la vista de inmediato.  
  
—Si era tan hondo… ¿no estaba demasiado oscuro? —preguntó Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun se miró las manos.  
  
Oh.  
  
—Por lo general nunca hago magia del espectro de luz —dijo Baekhyun con un suspiro resignado—. Pero Chanyeol sabe que nunca lo engañaría, así que con él de vez en cuando me lo permito.  
  
Kyungsoo, con cuidado, le cogió una mano entre las suyas.  
  
—¿Podrías… enseñármelo? —le preguntó con cuidado. Ese era el Kyungsoo curioso, el mismo que se quedaba leyendo libros de consulta pese a que no fuera para ningún trabajo de clase, que estaba maravillado con tan solo la existencia de Baekhyun y entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de ver por primera vez a un mago con ese espectro tan escaso usarlo. Escuchó como Baekhyun cogía aire, sorprendido—. Desde que te conozco, nunca me has dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de ti —añadió—. Sé que no me engañarías.  
  
Baekhyun lo estudió con cautela, visiblemente apurado.  
  
Tragó saliva y, poco a poco, sus manos empezaron a resplandecer. Kyungsoo abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
—Es increíble —susurró, con una sonrisa, mirando cada dedo con atención. Luego lo miró a los ojos, y su mirada tenía un destello de desafío—. ¿Qué más puedes hacer?  
  
Baekhyun sonrió.  
  
—Agárrate fuerte —le sugirió.  
  
Y de pronto ya no estaban en esa pequeña llanura entre la cascada, el lago y el horizonte de pequeños montículos. Estaban completamente rodeados de cielo y de estrellas.  
  
Kyungsoo se sujetó a la mano de Baekhyun con fuerza. Pese a que el resto de sus sentidos le decían que seguía teniendo tierra, césped y la toalla debajo de él, la imagen que le transmitían los ojos hizo que su estómago sintiera el vacío de la ingravidez.  
  
Kyungsoo rio, abriendo mucho los ojos y sintiendo cómo la adrenalina le recorría las venas con cada latido del corazón, que palpitaba desbocado.  
  
—Es increíble —repitió, observando a su alrededor, maravillado.  
  
Baekhyun también sonreía, y pronto ya no estaban parados, flotando en algún recóndito punto del universo. Ahora se movían a gran velocidad y todas las estrellas pasaban vertiginosamente a su lado. Kyungsoo podía jurar que sentía el calor de las más cercanas. Se agarró con más fuerza a Baekhyun y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, respirando hondamente para calmar la sensación de vértigo.  
  
Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sin embargo, solo volvían a estar él y Baekhyun, el suelo debajo de ellos, la cascada, el lago y el horizonte.  
  
Baekhyun lo miraba con algo que parecía preocupación.  
  
—Prometo… prometo no engañarte nunca, a no ser que me lo pidas —le aseguró, apartando las manos, que ya habían dejado de relucir.  
  
En ese momento, Baekhyun había dejado de ser el joven pícaro, ladino, hiperactivo y ruidoso aprendiz de mago al que estaba acostumbrado. En ese momento, desprotegido de su cáscara de humor y sonrisas fáciles, parecía sensible, delicado e indefenso.  
  
—Te creo —le contestó, simplemente, sin ningún atisbo de duda en su tono.  
  
Kyungsoo no sabía cuál de los dos tipos de Baekhyun prefería.


	4. Cuarta parte: sonido

  
**Cuarta parte: sonido**  
Los magos con espectro de sonido son notas arrancadas  
a un instrumento de cuerda y un poema noctámbulo, son nanas  
al primer despertar y llantos de una última despedida, son encantadores  
de animales y de personas, son el silencio de la anticipación y el calor  
de un aplauso, son sirenas que cantan a un navegante sin ataduras.

  
  
Tenían que salir de madrugada si querían llegar a la primera clase del lunes, pero si la pereza al despertarse no los había retrasado lo suficiente, la tormenta lo hizo. En pocos minutos, el cielo había pasado de aguamarina a carbón y había empezado a llover con mucha intensidad.  
  
—Si hace falta, nos paramos hasta que pase un poco —le dijo Sehun a Chanyeol. Esta vez el menor se había quedado con el asiento del copiloto. Pese al frenético movimiento del parabrisas, caía tanta agua que en ocasiones era difícil ver la carretera.  
  
Kyungsoo estaba en el asiento trasero, abrazado fuertemente a su pequeña mochila. A ambos lados tenía a Jongin y a Baekhyun, que dormían profundamente. Si los fuertes truenos no los había despertado, dudaba que él tuviera más suerte.  
  
—Mientras no caiga granizo… —musitó Chanyeol, inusualmente callado.  
  
—Ayer no había ni una nube. Parece que los elementos estén alborotados —comentó Sehun, mirando por la ventana.  
  
Kyungsoo respiró y observó el pequeño vaho.  
  
—Se acerca el equinoccio —añadió Kyungsoo, y los demás asintieron.  
  
Kyungsoo no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Incluso cuando Baekhyun, tendido a su lado bajo la misma manta, había empezado a respirar acompasadamente, él había seguido con los ojos fijos en el infinito. En algún momento, había sacado los rombos de cristal de Junmyeon y los había hecho girar entre los dedos, notando un ligero cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos. Había sentido los pulmones llenos de aire puro.  
  
Pronto el paisaje empezó a cambiar, sustituyendo los altos árboles por edificios de granito, cemento y cristal, pero la tormenta no amainó. Se despidieron en la entrada del campus, donde todos corrieron a sus primeras clases, para las que ya hacían más de media hora tarde. Todos excepto Chanyeol, que iba a sacrificar su clase de primera hora del lunes, muy a su pesar, como había recalcado, para ir a dejar la furgoneta.  
  
Kyungsoo abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta trasera de la clase de filosofía y ética de la magia y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, Jongin y él se escabulleron hasta sentarse en unas de las sillas del fondo del aula. Si el profesor, un mago joven de cara afable y ojos inteligentes, se había percatado de que habían llegado tarde, no lo denotó.  
  
Ambos se centraron en tomar apuntes y en tratar de seguir la clase pese a que les faltara media hora de explicación del tema de ese día. Luego ya lo recuperarían como pudiesen.  
  
Cuando faltaban apenas cinco minutos para el final de la clase, sin embargo, algo interrumpió su concentración.  
  
Jongin temblaba.  
  
Lo miró de soslayo y vio que tenía la frente perlada de sudor y se cogía con fuerza a la mesa.  
  
—¡Jongin! ¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó en susurros, poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. ¿Vuelve a ser otro de los mareos?  
  
El más pequeño asintió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tragando saliva. Kyungsoo frunció el ceño con preocupación.  
  
—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?   
  
Kyungsoo agradeció mentalmente que ese día el profesor hubiese terminado la clase un poco antes. Se levantó a la vez que sus compañeros y Kyungsoo se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y las de Jongin. Justo cuando iba a tratar de ayudar a Jongin a levantarse, alguien se les aproximó.  
  
—Kim Jongin, ¿verdad? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el profesor, que se había inclinado para examinar a Jongin de cerca.  
  
—Se me pasará, se me pasará, se me pasará… —dijo Jongin, como si fuese una mantra.  
  
—No es la primera vez, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mago, como si hablara consigo mismo.  
  
—No, le pasa a veces —dijo Kyungsoo—. Iba a llevarlo a la enfermería.  
  
—Ahí no podrán ayudarlo —desestimó el profesor—. Más bien… el tipo de ayuda que necesita ahora es distinta.  
  
—Estoy bien, se me pasará… —insistió Jongin.  
  
—¿Conocéis al profesor Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon? Llevadlo con él, yo iré en cuanto cierre el aula.  
  
Kyungsoo asintió, y apoyó el brazo de Jongin sobre sus hombros. Si había alguien que supiese qué hacer, seguramente sería Junmyeon. El más pequeño aún temblaba, pero parecía que todavía tenía fuerza en las piernas.  
  
—¿Voy a su despacho?  
  
El profesor negó con la cabeza.  
  
—A esta hora, lo más seguro es que esté en la residencia. Puerta 192 —explicó—. Lo avisaré antes, así que os estará esperando.  
  
Se apresuraron a salir por la puerta del aula y a bajar las escaleras para salir de la facultad. En el exterior aún llovía, pese a que con menor intensidad. Todos los alumnos se movían de un edificio a otro del campus con un pequeño hechizo que detenía la lluvia a modo de paraguas. Kyungsoo conjuró el suyo, pero aun así sentía alguna gota fría en la piel que había traspasado el débil hechizo.  
  
—Lo siento, hyung —dijo Jongin. Tenía la voz más grave que normalmente y tosía de vez en cuando.  
  
—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó él—. Solo… no te me mueras por el camino, por favor.  
  
Jongin rio y tosió a la vez.  
  
—De verdad, estoy bien, no es nada de lo que preocupar…  
  
—¡Jongin! ¡Kyungsoo! —lo interrumpió la voz de Baekhyun, que se separó de un grupo de estudiantes que iba en dirección contraria para ir a su encuentro—. ¿Otra vez? —preguntó, consternado.  
  
Fue Kyungsoo quien asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—El profesor de filosofía y ética me ha dicho que lo llevara con Junmyeon —le explicó, mientras Baekhyun cogía a Jongin por el otro brazo y ayudaba a cargarlo. Reforzó el hechizo para protegerlos a los tres de la lluvia y Kyungsoo suspiró.  
  
—¿Y vamos a ir a su despacho?  
  
—No, a la residencia de profesores.  
  
La residencia de profesores no era más que los dos pisos superiores de la residencia de estudiantes, así que fue Kyungsoo quien los guio, haciendo el recorrido que tan bien conocía por el campus hasta llegar al viejo edificio, en el que entraron y se subieron al ascensor.  
  
—Oh, no —dijo Kyungsoo, haciendo chasquear la lengua.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Baekhyun, mirándolo con preocupación.  
  
Hacía rato que Jongin había dejado de hablar y, pese a que aún podía caminar, tenía los ojos cerrados. Kyungsoo sintió una gota de sudor bajarle por el cuello.  
  
—Obviamente, los alumnos no pueden subir hasta los pisos de la residencia de los profesores —explicó Kyungsoo—. El ascensor detecta el prisma y les sube directamente, pero en nuestro caso…  
  
Baekhyun se mordió el labio. Luego abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
—¿No habrá como una escalera de emergencia? Podemos subir hasta el piso más alto de estudiantes y por las escaleras hasta los de profesores.  
  
Kyungsoo asintió con vehemencia, y se apresuró a marcar el décimo piso del ascensor que arrancó, ingrávido, y ascendió hasta el piso marcado.  
  
—Por aquí —indicó Kyungsoo, llevándolos hasta el final del corredor  
  
Atravesaron un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados marcadas con números descendientes pero, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Kyungsoo detuvo a Baekhyun poniéndole una mano sobre la que tenía alrededor de la cintura de Jongin. Baekhyun se detuvo con la mano a escasos centímetros de la puerta.  
  
—Espera —le ordenó, mirando alrededor de la puerta.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? No tenemos tiempo, Kyungsoo —murmuró Baekhyun. Cada vez tenían que cargar con más del peso de Jongin, a quien empezaban a flaquearle las piernas—. Es la vez que le está durando más.  
  
—Si abrimos la puerta, va a sonar la alarma por todo el edificio —lo advirtió Kyungsoo—. Solo necesito un momento y…  
  
Kyungsoo, que tenía como compañero de piso a un aprendiz de mago de espectro del rayo, había sido partícipe en múltiples ocasiones de cómo éste desmantelaba pequeños aparatos electrónicos a voluntad.  
  
No podía ser tan difícil.  
  
Se concentró en la pequeña caja de controles que había al lado de la puerta, agarró el prisma fuertemente con la mano libre y, con la otra, a Baekhyun y…   
  
Con un chasquido, saltaron chispas de la caja de controles y se apagaron las luces del corredor.  
  
Kyungsoo cogió aire, desconcertado.  
  
—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Baekhyun, mirando a su alrededor.  
  
—Sea como sea, ya no va a saltar la alarma, así que vamos —lo apremió Kyungsoo, empujando la puerta él primero.  
  
Las pocas escaleras que los separaban del piso de los profesores le resultaron interminables, pero al fin llegaron delante de la puerta con la placa que indicaba el número y el nombre del profesor que lo habitaba en ese momento.  
  
Las luces de ese piso también estaban completamente apagadas.  
  
Baekhyun, que estaba más cerca, probó a llamar el timbre y, cuando éste no emitió ningún sonido, dio tres golpes en la puerta. Junmyeon no tardó en abrir, reconociéndolos al instante en cuanto los vio.  
  
—Jongin se encuentra mal, y el profesor de filosofía nos ha dicho que lo trajéramos… —trató de explicarse Kyungsoo.  
  
—Oh. Sí, me ha avisado, pensaba que sería algo mucho más grave —dijo, haciéndose hacia atrás y abriendo más la puerta para que pudieran entrar.  
  
—¿Esto… no es grave? —preguntó Baekhyun, avanzando a duras penas.  
  
—Nada que no pueda solucionarse —aclaró, con esa sonrisa calmada de siempre—. Llevadlo a la habitación, pero id con cuidado de no tropezar, que acaba de irse la luz y está todo oscuro.  
  
Kyungsoo tragó saliva, pero nadie dijo nada más y terminaron de llevarlo a la habitación donde, siguiendo las indicaciones de Junmyeon, lo acostaron en la cama. Jongin se removió pero, aparte de eso, parecía estar al borde de la inconsciencia.  
  
—¿Qué… qué le pasa? —preguntó Baekhyun, observándolo, intranquilo.  
  
—Su espectro es el de vida —explicó con simplicidad—. Y no un espectro de vida corriente. Ahora mismo lo que necesita es un lugar en el que se sienta seguro.  
  
Kyungsoo miró a Baekhyun, y en él vio reflejada su misma expresión de perplejidad. Jongin era de espectro del rayo. O, al menos, eso se suponía.  
  
—Esperad fuera de la habitación —les ordenó el profesor—. Vamos a dejar que Jongin se calme un poco antes de salir.  
  
—¿Que se calme…? —preguntó Baekhyun, aprensivo.  
  
Mas ambos salieron de la habitación y esperaron fuera de ella, mirando por la puerta cómo el profesor se arrodillaba junto a la cama donde Jongin se había acurrucado en posición fetal y le acariciaba la espalda. No le apartaba la mirada de encima, mientras le susurraba algo de lo que Kyungsoo solo consiguió discernir un «deja de negarte a ti mismo».  
  
Jongin había empezado a convulsionarse ligeramente cuando Junmyeon se levantó. Baekhyun y Kyungsoo se apartaron para dejar salir al mago de la habitación, que cerró la puerta con firmeza y murmuró algo mientras hacía un círculo sobre ella con la mano. Se iluminó brevemente y luego volvió a su estado normal. Era un hechizo de protección.  
  
—Mientras esperamos… ¿quién quiere una valeriana? —preguntó, girándose para mirarlos a ambos con su sonrisa habitual.  
  
—Yo —dijo Baekhyun de inmediato—. Creo que la necesito.  
  
Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Junmyeon puso tres tazas con una bolsita en el interior y las rellenó con agua de una jarra que había empezado a hervir con tan solo un toque. Por toda la cocina había pequeñas peceras y fuentes de agua que, Kyungsoo se había fijado, no tenían ningún sistema interno para propulsar el agua que emanaba de ellas incesantemente. En todos los rincones del pequeño apartamento había pequeños detalles y evidencias del espectro de Junmyeon.  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta, y el profesor acudió a abrirla murmurando un « _qué le habrá tomado tanto tiempo_ ».  
  
—¿Dónde está? —escuchó que preguntaba nada más le abrieron la puerta.  
  
—En mi habitación —contestó Junmyeon—, al menos ahí no le puede hacer daño a nadie pase lo que pase.  
  
Ambos aparecieron por la puerta.  
  
—Disculpad —dijo el profesor de filosofía, jadeando. Se había quitado el jersey y solo llevaba puesta la camisa—. Por la tormenta o algo se ha ido la luz de todo el edificio y he tenido que subir por las escaleras —Se sentó en una cuarta silla, al lado de Junmyeon, que también le sirvió una taza—. Os habréis llevado un buen susto, imagino.  
  
—¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Y a qué es lo que estamos esperando, exactamente? —inquirió Kyungsoo, con la mirada fija en la puerta. De vez en cuando le parecía escuchar algún ruido proveniente del otro lado.  
  
—¿Y cómo es posible que sea de espectro de vida si siempre ha sido de rayo? —añadió Baekhyun.  
  
—Oh, que una persona crea durante la mayor parte de su vida que su espectro es otro pasa más frecuentemente de lo que creerías —le aseguró Junmyeon—. Especialmente con los espectros más minoritarios. Como el suyo.  
  
—Tiene sentido que Jongin asumiera que el suyo era el del rayo, porque es el mismo que el de su madre —argumentó Baekhyun, súbitamente serio—. Y no sé los detalles, pero… sí sé que Jongin nunca conoció a su padre. Es posible que esa sea la razón.  
  
Kyungsoo detuvo los dedos que había estado repiqueteando sobre la rodilla y se removió, incómodo. Sentía que había invadido una parte delicada de la vida privada de Jongin, una que él mismo aún no había compartido con él.  
  
—Es muy posible —afirmó Junmyeon—. Minseok y yo —añadió, señalando al profesor de filosofía—, lo conocemos de cerca porque a un amigo le pasó exactamente lo mismo.   
  
—Por eso enseguida os he enviado a Junmyeon —explicó el otro profesor—. Si los magos con espectro de vida son escasos, los _khordotropos_ lo son aún más.  
  
Kyungsoo se quedó sin respiración.  
  
Había leído sobre ellos en múltiples ocasiones. Los _khordotropos_ eran magos capaces de transformarse en animales a voluntad, pues el alma de un animal estaba unida con su alma humana.  
  
—¿ _Khordotropos_? —preguntó Baekhyun, visiblemente confundido.  
  
—Al igual que con los espectros, todos los magos tenemos un animal con el que somos más afines —explicó Junmyeon, tomando el relevo—. Y en poquísimas ocasiones, algunos magos con espectro de vida son afines a ellos hasta tal punto que parte del alma de ese animal convive dentro de ellos mismos.  
  
—Y esta alma, de vez en cuando, también quiere salir —añadió Minseok—. Solo que Jongin, como la mayoría de _khordotropos_ no heredados y que, por lo tanto, no estan advertidos, instintivamente reprime el alma que no reconoce.  
  
Se escucharon más ruidos de la habitación.  
  
—Entonces, todas las veces que Jongin se encontraba mal de esa forma era porque estaba a punto de transformarse en un animal —resumió Baekhyun, aún ligeramente consternado.  
  
Ambos profesores asintieron.  
  
—Con un poco de suerte, hoy lo conseguirá —dijo Minseok—. Se acerca la luna llena, así que el ambiente está rebosante de magia.  
  
—¿Y por qué has sellado la puerta? —le preguntó Kyungsoo a Junmyeon.  
  
Los ruidos al otro lado de la puerta habían aumentado considerablemente, y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia ella.  
  
—Al principio, es difícil controlar los instintos del animal —explicó, removiendo la infusión—. Ahí estará más controlado hasta que se calme.  
  
Los ruidos siguieron, cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que se escuchó el ruido de un objeto de cristal cayendo y haciéndose añicos.  
  
—Estoy pensando que tu habitación no ha sido la mejor de las elecciones —dijo Minseok, mirándolo—. Solo espero que no tengas nada inflamable ahí dentro.  
  
Junmyeon palideció, pero luego hizo un gesto de negación con la mano.  
  
—Ya no tardará mucho más —añadió.  
  
Ahora solo se escuchaba el suave murmullo de las múltiples fuentes de agua.  
  
Junmyeon y Minseok se levantaron y se colocaron delante de la puerta, seguidos de cerca de Kyungsoo y Baekhyun. El profesor de compatibilidad hizo el mismo símbolo sobre la madera y murmuró más palabras para revocar el hechizo.  
  
—Es posible que aún esté en su forma animal y, si es así, es importante que no lo asustemos —explicó Junmyeon—. Que primero vea las caras más familiares.  
  
Minseok se hizo atrás y Baekhyun se acercó a la puerta, vacilante.  
  
Con infinita suavidad, Junmyeon abrió la puerta y todos contuvieron la respiración. La habitación había sufrido visibles daños. Ahí donde antes los distintos objetos y libros hablaban de un orden dentro del caos, ahora sólo se veía destrucción. Montañas de libros derribadas, pequeños objetos hechos añicos en el suelo y arañazos en la pared. Y a los pies de la cama, mirándolos con los ojos brillantes, estaba Jongin. O lo que debía de haber sido Jongin hacía unos minutos. En vez del chico, lo que les sostenía la mirada con cautela era un leopardo de las nieves.  
  
El animal retrocedió, tratando de alejarse de la puerta, de esconderse. Daba vueltas sobre sí mismo y bufaba.  
  
—Jongin, tranquilo —dijo Junmyeon, sin dejar que el nerviosismo que debía estar sintiendo le tiñera el tono—. Estás bien. Todo irá bien.  
  
Sin embargo, surgió el efecto contrario, y el leopardo trató de esconderse aún más y volcó una maceta, asustándose con el ruido que hizo al impactar contra el suelo.  
  
Kyungsoo agarró a Baekhyun por el brazo.  
  
—Junmyeon —lo advirtió Minseok, con expresión grave.  
  
Junmyeon respiró hondo.  
  
 _Tranquilo, Jongin. Sigues siendo tú. Sigues siendo el mismo Jongin de siempre_ , dijo Junmyeon. Kyungsoo se giró para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados, al igual que Baekhyun. Porque Junmyeon no lo había pronunciado con palabras, sino que había emitido sonidos, y el leopardo lo había comprendido; de pronto se había detenido y ahora los miraba con cautela.  
  
Kyungsoo también lo había entendido.   
  
Sentía un cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos.  
  
—Ven aquí —lo instó el profesor, ahora con su propio idioma y con la misma suavidad.  
  
El animal dudó unos instantes pero, finalmente, salió de las sombras de la habitación y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, dejándose ver por primera vez.  
  
—Jesús —susurró Junmyeon, exteriorizando los pensamientos de los demás.  
  
El gran felino se apoyaba con un perfecto equilibrio sobre las fuertes patas y movía la larga cola lánguidamente de un lado al otro. Tenía el pelaje grisáceo con tonos dorados y pequeñas motas oscuras que le salpicaban el dorso. Los ojos eran igual de claros y brillantes que el pelaje. Tan imponente como salvaje. Era precioso.  
  
—Baekhyun, agáchate —le ordenó Junmyeon, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y haciendo lo mismo—. Así estarás a su misma altura.  
  
El leopardo, Jongin, siguió estudiándolos y luego, con parsimonia, se acercó a ellos.  
  
—No tengas miedo, te reconoce —le dijo Junmyeon. El felino no le quitaba los ojos de encima al aprendiz de mago—. Alarga una mano, así, con la palma hacia arriba. No te va a hacer daño.  
  
Kyungsoo sentía el propio instinto advertirle a gritos del peligro inminente. Sin embargo, Baekhyun lo hizo y Jongin, poco a poco, se acercó y la olfateó, rozándole los dedos ligeramente con la nariz fría. Luego, sin embargo, pareció centrarse otra vez en la presencia de Junmyeon, porque se giró hacia él y dio un par de pasos. El profesor hizo lo mismo y le ofreció la mano, que olfateó, y luego se inclinó un poco, de modo que la mano quedara sobre la cabeza. Junmyeon, comprendiéndolo, se la acarició con cuidado y, por primera vez desde que habían abierto la puerta, sonrió.  
  
—Así es, buen chico —le dijo, alzando la otra mano y acariciándolo con ambas—. Todo irá bien.  
  
El felino cerró los ojos. Y, poco a poco, a medida que se iba rindiendo ante las caricias, empezó a transformarse. Fue un cambio gradual, poco a poco estiró las extremidades, encorvó la espalda y el pelo fue desapareciendo hasta que sólo quedó piel. Minseok entró en la habitación y le tendió una sábana rasguñada sobre el cuerpo ahora desnudo. Jongin, ahora ya Jongin, tiritaba.  
  
—Arriba —dijo Junmyeon, envolviéndolo en la sábana y levantándolo en brazos. Lo cargó, no sin dificultad, hasta el sofá. Se quedó hablando un rato con él y luego llamó a los dos aprendices—. Quedaos con él a hacerle compañía —les dijo Junmyeon, con una sonrisa divertida—, yo voy a ver qué hago con la habitación.  
  
Se levantó y se alejó, dejándolos solos.  
  
Jongin tenía el ceño fruncido y una mano en la cabeza, como si aún estuviese algo mareado.  
  
—No entiendo nada —dijo, mirándolos de reojo, con una sonrisa avergonzada.  
  
—¿Cómo que no entiendes nada? —le preguntó Baekhyun, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa—. Jongin, tu espectro es una pasada.  
  
El pequeño rio, tratando de taparse la cara.  
  
—¿Qué se supone que soy ahora? ¿Un hombre lobo?  
  
—Hombre leopardo, técnicamente —le dijo Kyungsoo, sonriendo. Jongin volvió a reír.  
  
—Ha sido muy raro —trató de explicarse, mirándose las manos—. Era yo pero a la vez no era yo. ¿Tenía… tenía cola? —preguntó, incrédulo.  
  
Ambos asintieron.  
  
—A la próxima quiero tocarla —anunció Baekhyun.  
  
—Pobre de ti —lo amenazó Jongin, sin maldad—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Seguiré transformándome cada vez que le apetezca al bicho?  
  
—No lo sé, pero… —dijo Kyungsoo, mirando hacia la habitación, donde los dos profesores evaluaban los daños—. Creo que sé de alguien que podrá ayudarte.  
  
—¡Antes te ha hablado! —exclamó Baekhyun—. ¡En _leopardiense_! Creo que es la primera vez que veo esa parte del espectro de sonido en directo.  
  
Todos rieron y Jongin observó a Junmyeon durante un momento. Luego miró a Kyungsoo. Parecía contrariado.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Kyungsoo, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.  
  
—No, es que pensaba… ¿si no te importaría? —contestó, bajando considerablemente la voz—. Es que a veces te he visto salir de su despacho y… pensaba… ¿que quizá te gustaba?  
  
Kyungsoo parpadeó.  
  
—¿Yo creía que te gustaba a ti? —le preguntó Kyungsoo.  
  
—¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Kyungsoo? —añadió Baekhyun. Ambos lo miraron y él levantó ambas manos en señal de derrota—. Pues no.  
  
—Junmyeon… me está enseñando a ver la magia —le explicó Kyungsoo, midiendo cada palabra.  
  
—¿A verla? —preguntó Jongin, sorprendido.  
  
Kyungsoo asintió.  
  
—Cree que si aprendo a verla, podré comprender mejor cómo… cómo uso la magia.  
  
Se percató de que Baekhyun lo estaba mirando fijamente, como evaluando lo que acababa de decir, pero un ruido les llamó la atención y todos se giraron.   
  
Junmyeon estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación con ambas manos abiertas enfrente de él y su prisma flotando sobre ellas. Y, poco a poco, la habitación iba volviendo a su estado original. Los libros volvieron a reorganizarse en múltiples pilas, las macetas se reconstruyeron, un viejo telescopio se enderezó, múltiples trozos de cristal se reagruparon hasta volver a formar jarras, relojes de arena, orbes y demás objetos varios.  
  
Era hipnótico.  
  
—A todo esto —dijo Junmyeon cuando hubo terminado, dirigiéndose a ellos—. Hoy hay clase de compatibilidad, concretamente dentro de veinticinco minutos. Jongin, tú quédate aquí hasta que lo necesites y luego ve a casa. Ya has tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. El resto, os quiero ver en clase sin falta.  
  
Ambos se levantaron y se despidieron de él, Kyungsoo con una palmada en la espalda y palabras de ánimo y Baekhyun con un choque de puños.  
  
  
  
No volvieron a ver a Jongin hasta la cena, cuando llegó al restaurante de los padres de Chanyeol mientras el resto cenaban y hablaban de la pasada lluvia de estrellas y de las posibles futuras. Kyungsoo pensó que esa era la primera vez que lo veía tan descansado. Lo recibieron entre vítores al ver que estaba bien y ruegos de que les enseñara su forma de leopardo.  
  
—No me digas que tendremos que esperarnos hasta la luna llena —dijo Chanyeol, con los ojos como platos.  
  
—Que no es un hombre lobo, te digo —le espetó Sehun, dándole un codazo.  
  
—¡Es prácticamente lo mismo! —insistió Chanyeol, claramente desconcertado con el concepto.  
  
Sehun le metió una empanadilla en la boca y Jongin rio.  
  
—Aún ni sé controlarlo —dijo, mirándose las manos—. Pero espero aprender pronto.  
  
La velada transcurrió como era costumbre en el restaurante de la familia Park, llena de familiaridad y calidez.   
  
Sin embargo, Kyungsoo tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza.   
  
Velas por encender, velas encendidas, Jongin respirando con dificultad, la puerta de emergencia, el edificio sin luz, Baekhyun contando un chiste y él haciendo ver que no lo escuchaba, pelo dorado y motas oscuras, Junmyeon hablando sin palabras, velas, el edificio a oscuras.  
  
  
  
—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jongdae esa noche, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Hacía rato que pasaba de canal de la televisión, tratando de encontrar algo que lo distrajera. Sin embargo, se había vuelto a centrar tanto en sus cavilaciones que hacía rato que había pasado todos los canales disponibles y, pese a seguir cambiando de canal, la televisión sólo emitía una pantalla gris y ruido blanco.  
  
—Sí, sí —le aseguró, incorporándose y cerrando el aparato. Era obvio que no iba a distraerlo.  
  
—Puedes contarme lo que sea —insistió, dándole una patata frita de la bolsa de la que estaba comiendo.  
  
Kyungsoo la aceptó.  
  
—Desde hace poco tiempo... —empezó, tratando de encontrar las palabras—, parece que, en algunas ocasiones solo, de pronto tenga muchísimo más poder que de costumbre.  
  
—¿Muchísimo más poder? —preguntó, llevándose un puñado de patatas a la boca.  
  
—¿Sabes el apagón de la residencia de esta mañana? —El mayor asintió con la cabeza—. Pues... es posible que haya sido yo.  
  
Jongdae abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
—¡¿Todo el edificio?! —le preguntó, incrédulo.  
  
—Mi intención era inhabilitar una alarma. Te he visto hacerlo un montón de veces, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero ha pasado algo y...  
  
—Y todo el edificio —concluyó Jongdae, boquiabierto—. No voy a preguntar por qué tratabas de inhabilitar una alarma. Solo te juzgaré. En silencio.  
  
—Te prometo que no es nada ilegal. No mucho —dijo Kyungsoo, sonriendo. Estaba justificado, al menos.  
  
—Y no sabes qué es lo que ha hecho que, de pronto, tuvieses toda esa fuerza —resumió su compañero de piso.  
  
—Exacto —dijo Kyungsoo—. No me había pasado nunca en la vida, y ahora ya van varias veces.  
  
—Si no era la primera vez... entonces tiene que haber algún factor común —concluyó Jongdae—. Alguna circunstancia, alguna fase lunar, algún objeto, alguna... ¿persona?  
  
Kyungsoo frunció el ceño, pensando. Lo cierto era que, pese a que ya le había dado vueltas, no conseguía comprender qué era lo que le permitía usar tal cantidad de magia. La única diferencia era que la primera vez, durante el ejercicio de compatibilidad con las velas, había estado tocando a Jongin y a Baekhyun, en ese orden. Porque pese a haber estado con ellos en la biblioteca o en la cafetería en otras ocasiones, no había ocurrido nada. Y sin embargo, había ocurrido otra vez mientras cargaba a Jongin y agarraba a Baekhyun por el brazo, cuando trataba de desconectar la alarma.  
  
Podía ser eso. Podía ser, sencillamente, aquello que Junmyeon trataba de enseñarles en clase: hay magos con los que congenias mejor. Quizá solo era suerte.  
  
Pero había otra ocasión. Y esa era la que le provocaba el dolor de cabeza. Pese a que no hubiese sido tan exagerado con las dos anteriores, había entendido a Junmyeon cuando le había hablado al leopardo en su propio idioma sin necesidad del prisma, algo que nunca antes había podido hacer.  
  
Y en esa ocasión, pese a que Jongin también hubiese estado presente, en ese preciso momento solo había tenido contacto físico con Baekhyun.  
  
Soltó un gemido y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Podía aceptar que fuese una cuestión de afinidad con los dos aprendices: el tres era el número mágico, tenía sentido. Pero lo que no tenía ningún sentido era que fuese precisamente con una persona, y precisamente con Baekhyun, ese aprendiz de mago hiperactivo con la picardía en la mirada y promesas de nada bueno en los labios.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Jongdae—. ¿Ya sabes qué puede ser?  
  
Kyungsoo apartó las manos.  
  
—De momento la hipótesis más válida es una persona, y es la última persona que querría.  
  
—¿Y eso? ¿Algún archienemigo? —inquirió, picado por la curiosidad.  
  
—Es... una de esas personas que ves entrar y sabes que te traerá problemas. Que es sinónimo de peligro, ¿me explico?  
  
Jongdae levantó una ceja y lo miró sugestivamente.  
  
— _Entiendo_ —dijo solamente, burlón, y Kyungsoo puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero aun así piénsalo con calma, Kyungsoo —dijo, poniéndose serio otra vez—. A la próxima vez que ocurra, ya tendrás más pistas para saber qué puede ser.  
  
Él asintió.  
  
Sobre la mesita de té, el móvil de Kyungsoo se iluminó y proyectó una pequeña figura de luz de Baekhyun.  
  
—Hablando del rey de Roma —musitó, cogiéndolo. Jongdae se pegó al otro lado del móvil, tratando de escuchar, pero Kyungsoo lo apartó con una mano y se levantó, acercándose a la ventana—. ¿Baekhyun? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
—¡Oh, Kyungsoo! No esperaba que estuvieras despierto... vaya... pues...  
  
Kyungsoo frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Baekhyun? ¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó, entre incrédulo y divertido.  
  
—No, no, no, no, no, no —insistió, y esta vez Kyungsoo rio de verdad—. Es que no me esperaba que me contestaras, ¿vale? No me gusta hablar por teléfono.  
  
Que una persona tan extrovertida como Baekhyun le tuviese similar aversión a las llamadas telefónicas le parecía incluso... entrañable.  
  
Escuchó cómo suspiraba.  
  
—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —le preguntó Baekhyun.  
  
—Depende —contestó Kyungsoo, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—No te voy a pedir que me acompañes hasta el fin del mundo —rio el aprendiz—. Es solo que... hoy has explicado que Junmyeon te estaba enseñando, ¿verdad? A ver la magia, digo...  
  
Kyungsoo tardó un poco en contestar.  
  
—Sí, pero... aún me queda mucho por aprender, aún no...  
  
—No, no te preocupes. Es solo que... si algún día practicas o algo... me gustaría venir también —se explicó, aún vacilante—. Yo nunca podría conseguirlo, lo sé, pero... Me gustaría verlo, solo eso.  
  
—Claro —aceptó Kyungsoo. Unos instantes después, añadió—: No sabía que también te interesara.  
  
—Bueno, sí, podría decirse así —contestó, y Kyungsoo adivinó la sonrisa en sus labios—. De todos modos, este jueves hay luna llena. ¿Te gustaría venir a la ciudad? Con Chanyeol y Sehun y los demás, digo.  
  
—¿Jueves? —preguntó, peinándose el flequillo. Consideró los pros y los contras y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que, si realmente quería saber si ese factor que buscaba era Baekhyun o no, tendría que descubrirlo en persona—. Está bien.  
  
—Perfecto, pues. Nos vemos. Buenas noches —se despidió rápidamente.  
  
Kyungsoo sonrió.  
  
—Buenas noches, Baekhyun.  
  
Ambos colgaron y se giró para mirar a Jongdae, que lo estaba observando con atención.  
  
—¿Y bien? ¿Te ha pedido para salir o algo?  
  
Kyungsoo lo miró con mala cara y se acercó para robarle la bolsa de patatas fritas. Ya casi no quedaban.  
  
—Para salir el jueves, sí —le contestó—, con el resto.  
  
—Ya, claro —dijo Jongdae y, tarareando, se fue a su habitación.


	5. Quinta parte: vida

  
**Quinta parte: vida**  
Los magos con espectro de vida son manos reconfortantes  
sobre hombros cansados y tazas cálidas de infusiones de hierbas,  
son la primera luz al despuntar el día, son la naturaleza en carne y  
en sabiduría, son llanto y son risas, son el recuerdo de una  
cicatriz olvidada, son sombras alargadas y son alboradas.

  
  
La luna llena llegó con el fin de la tormenta, que se alargó durante los siguientes días. Esa noche, la tierra olía a humedad y a pureza, y en el aire se respiraba vida y magia.   
  
Ryuhwan había tenido que prestarle la escoba; la suya la tenía en casa, puesto que en ocasiones normales prefería usar el transporte público, y Jongdae había tenido que llevar a reparar la suya porque había quedado prácticamente inservible durante uno de sus múltiples experimentos nocturnos.  
  
Por mucho que su compañero de piso hubiese insistido, había terminado vistiendo una camiseta y unos pantalones. Ambos negros.  
  
—Como tu alma —le había reprochado Jongdae, después de varios minutos de tratar de convencerlo para que se pusiera algo de su propio armario que Kyungsoo no había querido ni mirar. Kyungsoo se había limitado a sonreír con malicia, como para demostrar su argumento.   
  
Pese a los farolillos flotantes, esa noche era la luna llena la que iluminaba la noche. El campus y las calles estaban llenas de aprendices y de energía, y Kyungsoo se dejó contaminar un poco por la euforia que se respiraba en el aire y se apresuró a llegar al parque en el que había quedado con los demás.  
  
Sehun fue el primero en verlo y lo saludó con un brazo en alto, seguido de Chanyeol, que se puso a dar saltos como si realmente lo necesitara para verlo bien, y Baekhyun, que se acercó a recibirlo.  
  
—Llegas justo a tiempo —le dijo, guiándolo hasta los demás. No eran los únicos que se habían encontrado en el parque a esas horas, había algunos estudiantes más, todos con sus escobas, preparándose para salir.  
  
Estaban justo debajo de una farola flotante, así que pudo apreciarlos bien. Tanto Baekhyun como Sehun llevaban kohl que les perfilaba los ojos y todos iban muy bien vestidos. Sin embargo, Kyungsoo no tuvo tiempo a reconsiderar su elección de atuendo de esa noche, porque Sehun alzó una mano, tratando de sentir mejor el viento.  
  
—Falta poco —anunció, y los demás asintieron.  
  
—Pues sólo queda el oro —dijo Chanyeol con una sonrisa enorme.  
  
—¿El qué? —preguntó Kyungsoo, desconcertado.  
  
Fue entonces que Jongin sacó un frasco con pintura dorada, y Kyungsoo sonrió. No era más que pigmento con un poco de purpurina y magia para ver en la oscuridad. Observó cómo el resto se lo aplicaba alrededor de los ojos y como si se tratara de un antifaz y los imitó, tratando de repartir uniformemente la pintura en largos trazos.  
  
—Perfecto —le dijo Baekhyun, evaluando su resultado.  
  
Kyungsoo parpadeó varias veces, y poco a poco, pese a la tímida luz de la farola, todo a su alrededor empezó a brillar.  
  
—¿Listos? —preguntó Sehun, subiéndose a su escoba—. Está a punto de llegar.  
  
Todos lo imitaron y, a la señal de Sehun, dieron una patada al suelo y despegaron con una súbita oleada de aire que recorrió el parque. Ayudados por la corriente, se alzaron, sintiendo el viento en la cara, dejando atrás el parque, las calles, los edificios, hasta que solo fueron puntos de luz en el horizonte. Ante ellos, la luna llena les guiaba. Cuando llegaron hasta las finas nubes, disminuyeron la velocidad. Ahora solo fluían con el aire. Kyungsoo trató de tragar saliva, sintiendo una ligera sensación de vértigo como cada vez que se subía a una escoba.  
  
A la lejanía, se veían más grupos de magos montados en escobas, yendo en la misma dirección.  
  
—¿Todos bien? —preguntó Chanyeol, que iba en frente. El resto gritó un sí por respuesta—. ¡Ahí vamos! ¡Sehun, cuando quieras!  
  
El más pequeño tomó el relevo y se puso delante, con una sonrisa en los labios, y los demás se colocaron a ambos lados, como una bandada de aves.  
  
—¿Preparados? —preguntó Sehun. Kyungsoo se inclinó ligeramente sobre la escoba—. Tres, dos, uno…  
  
Súbitamente, una fuerte oleada de aire los empujó y salieron precipitados hacia adelante, en dirección a la ciudad. Kyungsoo escuchó como Baekhyun gritaba, eufórico, y él mismo rio, sintiendo la adrenalina en las venas.  
  
Sehun los llevó por el cielo nocturno, a través de ligeras nubes, debajo las estrellas y sobre las luces de la ciudad aún despierta. Los magos acostumbraban a volar más bajo, un poco por encima de los edificios de la ciudad. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de magos de espectro de viento, podían encomendarse a la voluntad de los corrientes de aire y dejarse llevar. Pese a que fuera menos seguro, era mucho más exhilarante.  
  
Las pequeñas luces a sus pies, antes concentradas en pequeños núcleos, ahora se extendían por todo su campo de visión. Habían llegado a la ciudad. Y, ahí al fondo, una franja carente de luces les indicaba dónde ésta terminaba y dónde empezaba el océano, que reflejaba en pequeñas ondulaciones la circunferencia perfecta de la luna. Habían reducido la velocidad y Sehun los guiaba, descendiendo poco a poco, volando entre rascacielos y edificios de cristal que les reflejaban al pasar. Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Kyungsoo dejó de agarrar la escoba con tanta fuerza y estiró una mano para sentir el aire, dejando que le revoloteara la ropa y el pelo.  
  
Aterrizaron en otro parque, ahí donde el suelo no dañase a los magos más torpes y tuviesen más espacio para maniobrar.  
  
—¡Por aquí! —dijo Chanyeol, guiándolos hacia la salida del parque, a través de una fuente con estatuas de distintos peces—. ¿Habías venido alguna vez, Kyungsoo?  
  
—De día, sí —contestó él, mirando las calles a su alrededor—. Pero creo que no sabría orientarme de noche.  
  
—No te despegues, pues, que ahora vamos a pasar por el mercado.  
  
Pasaron por una calle más oscura, saltando charcos y hablando de lo que les deparaba la noche, hasta llegar a una más principal.  
  
Había pequeños tenderetes a ambos lados de colores vivos, iluminados con pequeñas lucecitas y llenos de gente. En el aire se respiraba el aroma de todo tipo de manjares.   
  
Quizá por el efecto de la pintura dorada, quizá por la maravilla con la que Kyungsoo miraba ese nuevo mundo a su alrededor, pese a que fuese pasada la media noche, todo brillaba.  
  
Se pararon un momento para comprar dulces de miel y frutos secos un algodón de azúcar para Sehun, del que Baekhyun y Jongin trataron de comer a escondidas, y luego prosiguieron.  
  
Los tenderetes de comida pronto se sustituyeron por un mercado de objetos de todo tipo: desde escobas y prismas hasta velas aromáticas, hierbas y remedios, minerales de todo tipo y pociones varias. Se detuvieron en algunas de ellas, parándose a mirar la variedad de productos y para probar algunos de los artefactos.  
  
—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Kyungsoo a Baekhyun, acercándose para observar de cerca la arena púrpura que le habían puesto en la mano.  
  
—Fíjate —le dijo Baekhyun, alzando la mano y soplando el contenido.  
  
En vez de arena, sin embargo, lo que salió volando fueron pequeñas luciérnagas, que rodearon a Kyungsoo y luego ascendieron hacia el cielo, desapareciendo de una en una. Kyungsoo sonrió abiertamente, mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido y parpadeando varias veces.  
  
—¡Eh, mirad! —dijo Chanyeol, soplando burbujas de jabón en dirección a ellos. Dentro de las pompas revoloteaban pequeñas mariposas de luz.  
  
Baekhyun corrió y, junto a Sehun y a Jongin, trataron de perseguirlas, saltando para atrapar las más altas, hasta que no quedó ninguna. Siguieron avanzando, pasando al lado de un piano que en vez de música emitía el sonido de la lluvia, un tenderete de cactus de la buena suerte y otro de alfombras mágicas, hasta que se terminaron las tiendas y llegaron al paseo marítimo, iluminado por pequeñas farolas flotantes.  
  
—Vamos ahí —le explicó Jongin, señalándole en la lejanía un punto de la playa en que quemaba una gran hoguera.  
  
—Chanyeol y yo vamos a buscar las bebidas, nos vemos ahí —dijo Sehun, cogiendo al otro del brazo.  
  
Baekhyun y Jongin asintieron y se despidieron.  
  
—Sehun siempre invita a la primera ronda —le explicó Baekhyun antes de que Kyungsoo pudiera quejarse.  
  
—Es rico, déjalo —rio Jongin.  
  
Llegaron a la playa y se quitaron los zapatos, dejándose acariciar por la brisa marítima, mucho más intensa a medida que se acercaban al agua. Caminaron un rato, mojándose los pies con las olas rotas en la arena y tratando de evitar las salpicaduras de Baekhyun, que trató de mojarlos hasta que Kyungsoo lo amenazó con la escoba y Jongin casi se cayó al agua de tanto reír. La hoguera era mucho más grande de lo que le había parecido a Kyungsoo en un principio, y a su alrededor había ya repartidos varios grupos de magos jóvenes, de los cuales Jongin saludó a varios.  
  
—Son compañeros de primero —les explicó con una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Oh? ¿Y hay alguien interesante? —preguntó Baekhyun, tratando de mirar por encima del hombro de Jongin.  
  
—Nadie para ti, quita —protestó Jongin.  
  
Baekhyun puso morros y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—Claro, como tú ya tienes a Junmyeon... —se quejó—. ¿Pero y el resto?  
  
—Entre Junmyeon y yo no hay nada —le espetó Jongin, que se había puesto adorablemente colorado—. Además, Sehun me ha dicho qué es lo que iban a poner hoy y... ya verás.  
  
Dejaron las escobas a un lado y se sentaron delante de la hoguera, a una distancia prudencial de las llamas. Baekhyun se tumbó boca arriba.  
  
—Si es igual que la última vez os dejo de hablar a todos —dijo Baekhyun, derrotado—. Nunca más.  
  
Kyungsoo los miró a ambos.  
  
—¿Qué pasó la última vez? ¿Qué le pusieron?  
  
Jongin, con una sonrisa, abrió la boca para hablar pero justo en este instante Baekhyun se lanzó encima de él y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.  
  
—¡NADA! —gritó—. ¡Recuerda el pacto de sangre! ¡Nadie dirá nada de esa noche!  
  
Kyungsoo rio, pero no tuvo tiempo a insistir puesto que apareció aparecieron Chanyeol y Sehun, cargados con una botella de algún alcohol extranjero que no reconoció y pequeños vasos. Se sentaron con ellos y Sehun dispuso los cinco vasos en un círculo.  
  
—¿Qué ha traído esta vez? —le preguntó Baekhyun, acercándose a Chanyeol.  
  
—No me lo ha querido decir aún —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Sehun, con una sonrisa pícara, llenó tres de los vasos con el licor.  
  
—Creo... que ya sé por dónde va la cosa... —musitó Jongin, tragando saliva.  
  
El más pequeño sonrió aún más y se metió una mano en el bolsillo.  
  
—Esta vez —dijo, enseñándoles el pequeño frasco de cristal. El líquido que contenía era igual de transparente que el licor, pero era la forma del frasco la que hizo que reaccionaran—, toca una poción del amor.  
  
Todos empezaron a reír y Chanyeol aplaudió, extático. La noche prometía.  
  
Sehun vertió el contenido del frasco con forma de corazón en los dos vasos restantes. Los dos que bebieran la poción experimentarían la sensación del enamoramiento durante unas horas, hasta que el efecto se desvaneciera.  
  
—La cosa va así —les explicó Sehun—. Vamos a beber por orden de edad, cada uno tendrá que elegir un vaso, y a cada turno los iremos girando mientras que a quien le toque beber se tapa los ojos. ¿Todos de acuerdo?  
  
Kyungsoo tragó saliva. Era muy mala idea. Muy muy mala idea.  
  
—Sea como sea, no quiero pasarme la noche liándome con Baekhyun, por favor —musitó Jongin y empezó a reír cuando éste le dio un codazo.  
  
—Esta poción del amor es la más leve —dijo Sehun—. Recordad que la última _poción del amor_ hizo que Baekhyun no pudiera salir del baño en toda la noche por la vergüenza.  
  
Baekhyun lo miró, con el dolor de la traición en la mirada.  
  
—Os odio a todos —declaró, cayendo teatralmente sobre el regazo de Jongin, que le dio palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
Kyungsoo trató de disimular una sonrisa.  
  
—Venga, que te toca a ti primero —lo apremió Sehun. Jongin le tapó los ojos y Sehun cambió los vasos de lugar—. Elige.  
  
Baekhyun se incorporó, mirando a Sehun con desconfianza y mirando los vasos con más desconfianza aún. Puso la mano sobre un vaso y luego sobre otro, estudiando la expresión de Sehun por si esta cambiaba. El más joven permaneció totalmente impasible.  
  
—Éste —determinó, finalmente, y bebió todo el contenido de un trago.  
  
El resto no dijo nada, intercambiando sonrisas, pero Kyungsoo había seguido con la mirada los cambios de Sehun y sabía que no le había tocado la poción.  
  
—Siguiente —dijo Sehun, señalando a Chanyeol, que se tapó los ojos con ambas manos.  
  
Removieron los vasos entre Sehun y Jongin y, pese a que Kyungsoo también trató de seguirlos, esta vez el brazo de Jongin se lo impidió. Chanyeol, sin siquiera molestarse a pensar, eligió un vaso y lo bebió de golpe, dejándolo en la arena al terminar.  
  
Y, luego, todos lo miraron a él, que se tapó los ojos y tragó saliva. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo esperaban tres vasos perfectamente idénticos. Dudó un momento.  
  
—Aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás —dijo Baekhyun, burlón—. Nadie te lo tomará en cuenta.  
  
Kyungsoo lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, y se bebió el vaso del centro sin romper el contacto visual.  
  
—¿Eso es lo que querrías que te hubiesen dicho a ti antes, Baekhyun? —le preguntó al terminar, tratando de no hacer ninguna mueca pese a sentir cómo el licor le abrasaba la garganta, y el resto los miró a ambos, boquiabiertos.  
  
—Toma —le dijo Jongin a Baekhyun—. Eso te pasa por hablar demasiado.  
  
Cuando fue su propio turno, sin embargo, Jongin no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al beber del vaso y los demás rieron, indudablemente adivinando su contenido.  
  
—Te toca a ti —le dijo Baekhyun a Sehun—, el último.  
  
Sehun miró el único vaso restante, los miró a todos, desconfiado, y se llevó el vaso a los labios. Durante unos instantes, todos se quedaron en silencio, estudiándose unos a otros, tratando de descubrir quién había bebido la poción. La hoguera crepitaba y, a su alrededor, el resto de magos charlaban y reían.  
  
De pronto, Chanyeol levantó su vaso.  
  
—Ponedme algo de alcohol, por favor —le rogó a Jongin, que acudió de inmediato, entre risas—, lo voy a necesitar.  
  
Lo bebió de un trago y, después de respirar profundamente, se tumbó en la arena.  
  
—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo a media voz, tapándose la cara con un brazo.  
  
El resto empezó a reír descontroladamente, observando a Chanyeol.  
  
—¿De quién, de quién? —preguntó Jongin—. ¿Baekhyun, Kyungsoo o Sehun?  
  
Chanyeol no contestó, pero no hizo falta. De pronto, Sehun soltó un gruñido y enterró la cara entre las manos.  
  
—Yo también necesitaré alcohol —dijo entre dientes, pero en vez de beber un vaso se puso a beber de la botella hasta que Jongin se la quitó a la fuerza, tratando de contener una carcajada ante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.  
  
Kyungsoo aguantó la respiración, tapándose la boca para ocultar la inminente sonrisa, mirando de uno a otro. Conocía los efectos de la poción, pero lo más cerca que había estado de ellos eran libros de consulta. En la realidad, podía pasar cualquier cosa.  
  
Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio. Luego, sin embargo, Chanyeol se levantó repentinamente, pese a que Sehun seguía con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Se acercó a él.  
  
—Sehun, sé que va a sonar muy cursi, pero voy a decirte lo que pienso de verdad —le dijo con firmeza, llevándose una mano al corazón.  
  
—Por favor, no —susurró Baekhyun, mirándolos.  
  
—La poción solo me ha abierto los ojos, Sehun. Y... poción o no, creo que nunca había sentido esto por nadie más de verdad.   
  
Jongin y Baekhyun ya reían a carcajadas y Kyungsoo se había tapado los ojos, incapaz de seguir presenciando esa escena.  
  
—Yo... —dijo Sehun, con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo sé que ahora mismo te odio mucho... pero… No, no hay peros, no te me acerques —lo advirtió cuando Chanyeol se arrastró hasta él y se abrazó a sus piernas, aún tratando de resistir los efectos de la poción.  
  
—No me rechaces, Sehun —le rogó Chanyeol, con sentimiento.  
  
Jongin se había tapado los ojos con ambas manos y miraba entre los dedos.  
  
—Creo que no puedo seguir mirando —concluyó Baekhyun, pese a que no hizo ademán de moverse.  
  
Chanyeol le acarició una pierna al más pequeño.  
  
—¿Sabes, Sehun? El fuego necesita el aire para existir.  
  
—Por Dios —dijo Baekhyun, levantándose. Jongin no podía respirar de tanto reír—. No sé vosotros, pero yo me voy.  
  
—Voy contigo —coincidió Kyungsoo, aún tratando de contener una sonrisa, levantándose y quitándose la arena de los pantalones.  
  
Jongin los imitó. Seguía riendo.  
  
—Yo iré un rato con mis amigos —dijo, señalando el grupo de aprendices de primero que había al otro lado de la hoguera.  
  
—Vale, pero ve con cuidado y no te vayas muy lejos —lo advirtió Baekhyun.  
  
—Lo sé, lo sé, hyung —rio Jongin, despidiéndose con la mano y secándose alguna lágrima.  
  
Entonces, Baekhyun se giró para mirarlo.  
  
—¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo debería haber sabido desde un buen principio que cualquier propuesta de Baekhyun iba a ser muy mala idea.  
  
El mayor lo llevó al muelle, pasando por largos correderos de tablas de madera, entre barcos de todos los tamaños, cajas vacías y redes abandonadas, hasta que llegaron a un camino de asfalto que los llevó al solitario faro. El ruido de las olas del mar ahogaba todos los sonidos provenientes de la ciudad. Desde ese extremo, el horizonte no era más que una línea recta sin fin.  
  
Kyungsoo estaba a punto de preguntar qué es lo que le quería enseñar cuando él se sacó dos pequeños objetos del bolsillo y se los enseñó. Eran pequeños y rectangulares, de cristal y totalmente transparentes, parecidos a una armónica. En el interior, había diminutos fragmentos de cristales y piedras redondeadas. Buceadores.  
  
—Te dije que vinieras a la próxima, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una de sus promesas que prometían más que sus palabras.  
  
—¿Aquí, tan cerca del muelle de la ciudad? —preguntó Kyungsoo. Se le ocurrían cientos de argumentos por los que no era una Buena Idea: la temperatura del agua, el alcohol que habían tomado, el hecho que nadie sabía que estaban ahí, la proximidad con el muelle y el centro de la ciudad...  
  
—Precisamente aquí, tan cerca. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes hasta el fin del mundo —contestó Baekhyun, poniéndole uno de los buceadores en la mano y quitándose los zapatos y la camiseta. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás —dijo mientras levantaba un poco ambos brazos, miraba hacia el cielo...  
  
Y se dejó caer al agua.  
  
Kyungsoo se llevó las manos a la boca para tratar de ahogar el grito de sorpresa y se acercó al límite del asfalto para ver por dónde había desaparecido Baekhyun. Esperaba encontrárselo flotando con alguna contusión provocada por haber impactado con alguna de las rocas, pero el único rastro del aprendiz de mago eran las burbujas, la única prueba que había sido engullido por las negras olas del mar.  
  
—Maldito Byun Baekhyun —masculló entre dientes mientras se quitaba los zapatos. De ninguna manera se iba a quitar la camisa.  
  
Con un último suspiro y una última reconsideración de prioridades, se puso el buceador en la boca, apretándolo fuertemente con los dientes, cogió aire, corrió y saltó.  
  
Lo primero que sintió fue el impacto contra la superficie, luego cómo las olas lo engullían y cómo se hundía en las aguas, envuelto en miles de pequeñas burbujas que le hacían cosquillas en la piel, y finalmente el frío. Pese a que desde un principio había sido consciente de que el océano en marzo iba a ser frío, nada podía prepararlo para esa sensación gélida que le atravesaba la piel como diminutas agujas.  
  
Se obligó a respirar a través del buceador, tratando de luchar contra el instinto de aguantar la respiración y la presión del agua que le oprimía las costillas. El aire que le llenó los pulmones, producto del propio dióxido de carbono que él emitía y el oxígeno que conseguía filtrar el buceador, hizo que se sintiera mareado. No era el mejor aire para respirar, pero al menos lo mantendría vivo bajo el agua.  
  
Movió manos y pies, tratando de girar sobre sí mismo para buscar a Baekhyun y sobreponer la sensación de vértigo que había empezado a sentir. No veía el fondo.  
  
Lo encontró no demasiado lejos, rodeado de oscuridad, emitiendo luz con las manos.  
  
Nadó hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, ayudándose del prisma y de sus tímidos poderes cuando le flaqueaban las piernas, como si de repente su supervivencia en el agua dependiera del aprendiz de mago y no del buceador, que le filtraba el oxígeno del agua. Pese al buceador, sabía que Baekhyun le estaba sonriendo, diciendo _sabía que vendrías_.  
  
Cuando llegó a su lado, el mayor le cogió la mano y tiró de Kyungsoo, guiándolo a algún sitio que sólo él conocía.  
  
Kyungsoo, brevemente, lamentó que no pudieran comunicarse en el agua. En ese momento no había nada que quisiera hacer más que insultarlo.  
  
Pese a que parte de la luz que provenía de la luna llena se filtraba también en el mar, provocando pequeñas rayas de luz y dibujos sobre ambos, a medida que iban nadando, cada vez se alejaron más de la superficie.  
  
Tiró de la mano de Baekhyun, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como para preguntarle a dónde iban, pero él solo señaló un punto en la lejanía que Kyungsoo no conseguía ver. Pronto, sin embargo, se acercaron a un saliente que, con la luz de Baekhyun, vio que era una muralla de arrecife de coral que se extendía ante ellos. Baekhyun empezó a patalear con más fuerza. Pequeños bancos de peces de colores y escamas brillantes pasaban a su lado, atraídos por la luz de Baekhyun, y los esquivaban en el último momento. Empezaron a nadar hacia arriba, tratando de alcanzar la cumbre del arrecife para pasar al otro lado. Baekhyun llegó antes, aún tirando de su mano que no había soltado en ningún momento, y se giró para sonreírle, señalando al otro lado. Le brillaba la cara, pero esta vez no era su luz propia, si no que provenía de lo que fuese que había al otro lado.  
  
Kyungsoo pataleó, tratando de ignorar la sensación de pesadez que sentía por culpa de la ropa. Se ayudó de una roca para terminar de darse impulso y miró al otro lado.  
  
Y, por un momento, dejó de respirar.  
  
Ante ellos, al otro lado del muro de coral, iluminada con luz propia, yacía una ciudad dormida. La arquitectura hablaba de un diseño de mucho tiempo atrás, con columnas de mármol que ya no tenían ningún techo que soportar, pasillos de arcos trilobulados y patios parcialmente destruidos. Tanto la flora como la fauna marinas habían sustituido por completo la rebosante vida que debía haber desprendido la ciudad en el pasado. Corales trepaban por las paredes y cubrían parte del destrozo, mantarrayas recorrían las calles deshabitadas y altas algas crecían a la par que lo que quedaba de los edificios más altos.  
  
La luz que emanaba de ella no era más que magia.  
  
Kyungsoo, aún sobrecogido por la imagen, la había reconocido al instante: esa ciudad era ni más ni menos que la antigua capital, completamente destruida. Muchos años atrás, cuando el mundo aún trataba de asentar las leyes del orden alrededor de una realidad en la que, influenciada por la magia, todo era posible, las tensiones políticas y el ansia de poder había desembocado en un conflicto en el que se involucraron los magos más poderosos del país. El estallido de magia había hundido la ciudad en el océano, dónde aún yacía, llena de magia, como recordatorio de lo que la ambición y la falta de regulaciones podían llegar a causar.  
  
Pese al afán inmemorial de encontrar la Atlántida, la avaricia de la humanidad había terminado creando una.  
  
Y, en su horror y desolación, estaba llena de magia y de belleza.  
  
Posteriormente se había reconstruido una nueva ciudad y un nuevo puerto donde se encontraba la capital actual y se habían establecido leyes respecto a la magia para evitar futuras insurrecciones tan devastadoras como aquella. Los últimos vestigios de esa guerra de oligarquías eran las familias como la de Kyungsoo, estructuradas alrededor de matrimonios de conveniencia entre magos de gran poder por tal de enriquecer el linaje, más por tradición, orgullo y renombre que por intereses políticos.  
  
Baekhyun no le había quitado el ojo de encima, atento a su reacción, y cuando Kyungsoo finalmente fue capaz de despegar la mirada de la ciudad para mirarlo a él, le sonrió, como diciendo _¿verdad que valía la pena?_.  
  
Aún con los dedos entrelazados, se acercaron un poco, nadando a una distancia prudencial, admirando cada recodo, cada detalle. No eran los únicos; aprovechando la magia de la luna llena, otros magos o aprendices de mago también se habían acercado a admirar la ciudad sumergida. Ninguno osaba acercarse más de la cuenta para no despertar la magia dormida e inocua que la envolvía.  
  
Se aproximaron al punto más alto que se conservaba de la ciudad, un campanario en el que aún ondeaba una bandera con un sigilo olvidado, cuando un tiburón ballena joven les pasó al lado, descendiendo hacia el centro de la ciudad, seguramente en busca de alimento. Baekhyun trató de acariciarlo y Kyungsoo, adivinando sus intenciones, le cogió la otra mano y de pronto quedaron cara a cara, imposiblemente cerca, y esa luz hacía que Baekhyun no pareciera Baekhyun. El otro aprendiz de mago también se quedó mirándolo durante un tiempo.  
  
Luego, sin embargo, se señaló el brazo desnudo, indicando que ya era hora, y empezó a nadar por dónde habían venido, arrastrando a Kyungsoo tras de sí. Estaba ligeramente decepcionado, le hubiese gustado acercarse más a la ciudad, ver hasta dónde se extendía, la extensión del daño que habían causado. Pero también sabía que, pese a que el buceador lo mantenía con vida, no podría aguantar mucho más.  
  
Volvieron atrás, recorriendo el mismo camino por el que habían venido. Kyungsoo tenía las extremidades cansadas del esfuerzo, y desde hacía rato sentía la vocecita de Jongdae que le recordaba «A la próxima vez que ocurra, ya tendrás más pistas para saber qué puede ser». Sabía que ese era el momento. Estaba rodeado de su elemento, ni siquiera tendría que usar el prisma, ni buscar una excusa para tocar a Baekhyun, que nadaba hacia adelante, ajeno a sus preocupaciones. « _A la próxima..._ ».  
  
Nadó con más fuerza para quedar a la altura de Baekhyun.  
  
Luego invocó al agua a su alrededor.   
  
Tuvo tiempo de abrazarse fuertemente a un Baekhyun totalmente desconcertado antes de que la fuerte corriente marina los empujara hacia adelante. Sintió cómo Baekhyun lo rodeaba con los brazos, temeroso a que la fuerza del agua los separara, y por un momento, por un solo instante, Kyungsoo se permitió cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la magia por todo el cuerpo y aire puro en los pulmones. Por un momento, por ese solo instante, toda esa magia a su alrededor era suya.  
  
La corriente los llevó hasta la playa, convirtiéndose en una gran ola que los dejó sobre la arena, donde rodaron un par de veces por la inercia, todavía fuertemente abrazados, y luego se retiró, resumiendo su inexorable vaivén a su nivel original. Ambos se incorporaron, magullados y con los músculos cansados de la tensión, y Baekhyun lo miró con los ojos desquiciados.  
  
—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —inquirió, maravillado, mirando al mar.  
  
Kyungsoo se tumbó en la arena, soltando un suspiro. Luego lo miró.  
  
Ahora ya lo sabía. Ya no tenía sentido tratar de encontrar otro factor común. Desde el principio, pese a que tratara de negarlo, había sido sola y únicamente ese.  
  
Byun Baekhyun.  
  
—Es gracias a ti —dijo, simplemente.   
  
Baekhyun se lo quedó mirando, visiblemente confundido.  
  
Se llevó la mano al pelo, tratando de peinar el flequillo que sin embargo Kyungsoo podía ver que no tenía posible arreglo.  
  
—No me malinterpretes, ya me gusta que me digan cosas bonitas, pero... ¿tanto hemos bebido? —concluyó, mirándolo, aún desconcertado.  
  
Kyungsoo lo consideró. Sin lugar a dudas el alcohol tenía parte de culpa, no creía que fuese capaz de decírselo en otras condiciones. No si se trataba de Byun Baekhyun.  
  
—Puede, pero va en serio —dijo, incorporándose—. Fíjate.  
  
Para más énfasis, se llevó la mano al prisma, sujetando el colgante con fuerza. Las olas crecieron remarcablemente.  
  
—Y mira ahora.  
  
Le tendió la mano, que Baekhyun aceptó, titubeante. Y, de pronto, una ola muchísimo más grande los engulló por completo, arrastrándolos unos metros hasta retirarse por completo.  
  
Baekhyun estaba riendo, completamente exaltado.  
  
—¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡Es increíble, Kyungsoo! ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo es posible? —dijo, hablando muy deprisa.  
  
—No lo sé, de verdad —dijo Kyungsoo, con toda la sinceridad. Se miró las manos. La que había estado tocando a Baekhyun ardía—. No lo sé.  
  
  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta del piso, el sol no había hecho más que empezar a despuntar por el este. Llevaba la escoba en una mano y una bolsa con su ropa aún parcialmente mojada en la otra.   
  
En el rato que en esperaban a que abrieran el transporte público, puesto que todos tenían demasiado alcohol en las venas como para volar a más de dos metros del suelo, habían terminado en un centro comercial abierto las veinticuatro horas del día. Ahí había optado por comprarse ropa para cambiarse, puesto a que la suya no parecía tener intención de secarse, y había terminado comprando unos pantalones desteñidos de segunda mano y un jersey de colores llamativos que le iba dos tallas grandes pero estaba de rebajas. Su único consuelo era que la ropa que había tenido que comprarse Baekhyun era mucho peor.  
  
Había dejado las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, sin fuerzas para siquiera arrastrarse hasta su habitación, cuando Jongdae abrió la puerta de la suya.  
  
—¿Qué haces despierto? —le preguntó, pero no necesitó más que ver su habitación para darse cuenta de que, como de costumbre, había estado experimentando hasta altas horas. Realmente, lo raro hubiese sido encontrárselo durmiendo a una hora tan normal.  
  
—Esperaba a que volvieras —contestó, con una sonrisita, sin siquiera tratar de disimular. Lo estudió de arriba a abajo y sonrió aún más—. Veo que la noche ha ido bien.  
  
Kyungsoo vio que se refería a la ropa tan obviamente ajena que llevaba puesta.  
  
—No es lo que parece, pero es que había un centro comercial y...  
  
—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas —dijo Jongdae, riendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
En otras condiciones, Kyungsoo hubiese seguido discutiendo con él, pero en ese momento sólo quería tirarse en la cama y olvidarse de que tenía que ducharse, pese a que el olor a sal de la piel y la ropa y la arena en los zapatos de la entrada se lo pusiera tan difícil.  
  
  
  
Los días siguientes estuvieron plagados de noticias. Jongin le explicó, no sin una sonrisa tímida pese a que de lo más feliz, que Junmyeon había accedido a ser su Maestro durante su tercer curso de universidad. El más joven había tenido que recurrir a él y a Minseok en más de una ocasión para tratar de aprender a controlar su transformación en leopardo y, pese a que en un principio se había negado, alegando que Jongin podía encontrar muchos magos mejores que él, al final había terminado accediendo. Baekhyun había empezado a llamarlo «el susurrador de leopardos». Además, Chanyeol y Sehun formalizaron su relación. Recibieron la noticia entre incredulidad y vítores. Como le explicó Jongin más tarde, hacía años que habían estado enamorados el uno del otro, seguramente sin saberlo ni ellos mismos, y la poción les había dado el último empujoncito.   
  
Los días siguientes también estuvieron plagados de Byun Baekhyun. La mayoría porque no había más remedio, porque les tocaba clase juntos, las demás porque coincidía con él en la cafetería o en la biblioteca, o bien porque se reunían todos juntos e, inevitablemente, él estaba ahí. Además, habían acordado que Baekhyun lo iría a buscar después de las tutorías con Junmyeon, puesto que el edificio le quedaba de paso de una clase a otra, y durante el camino Kyungsoo le resumía la tutoría con Junmyeon. Seguramente, ese era el único momento en que Baekhyun se limitaba a escuchar y no interrumpía. A veces, incluso, cuando su clase anterior terminaba un poco antes, Junmyeon lo invitaba a entrar y escuchaba parte de la lección.  
  
Lo más extraño era que cada vez su presencia le molestaba menos.  
  
A veces se preguntaba si su compañero de habitación no tendría razón y realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo por él. Pero no podía ser. Byun Baekhyun, toda su presencia, le molestaba hasta niveles insospechados. Era una de esas personas que veías entrar por la puerta y sabías que te iban a traer problemas. Si últimamente se llevaba mejor con él era todo por culpa del misterio de sus poderes. Por nada más.  
  
  
  
—Voy a pasar un momento por casa, me he dejado la cartera —le dijo Baekhyun una tarde cuando salían de la biblioteca y se dirigían al restaurante de Chanyeol para cenar con los demás.  
  
—Te acompaño —dijo Kyungsoo, casi sin pensarlo—. Estaba al lado, ¿no? Si quieres, claro —se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión de Baekhyun.  
  
—Claro, claro —contestó éste, algo sorprendido.  
  
Pese a que estaba al lado del restaurante que siempre frecuentaban, era la primera vez que Kyungsoo entraba. Al igual que el de Chanyeol, el edificio era antiguo y tenía marcas del tiempo en la fachada, y un establecimiento en la planta baja. El de la familia de Baekhyun, sin embargo, era una tienda de antigüedades. Entraron por la puerta y una campanilla anunció su presencia. Atravesaron la tienda, llena de artilugios de todo tipo, muchos de los cuales Kyungsoo no había visto ni sabía para qué servían, hasta llegar al mostrador, detrás del cual había un hombre con exactamente los mismos ojos que Baekhyun.  
  
—Padre, vengo un momento a buscar la cartera —le explicó—. Éste es Do Kyungsoo, por cierto, vamos a clase juntos.  
  
—Encantado —dijo Kyungsoo, apresurándose a hacer una reverencia.  
  
—Lo mismo digo —contestó el hombre, con una sonrisa.  
  
—Venga, Kyungsoo —lo apremió Baekhyun, subiendo unas escaleras que había detrás del mostrador—. No querrás quedarte aquí a respirar todo este polvo.  
  
Kyungsoo lo siguió y, después de atravesar un estrecho pasillo lleno de cuadros de paisajes, llegaron a una habitación con el nombre de Baekhyun gravado en la madera.  
  
—Por aquí —dijo el mayor, abriendo la puerta e invitándole a pasar.  
  
La habitación de Baekhyun, por dentro, no era más que una extensión de él mismo. Era un caos de colores y de vitalidad. Por todos lados había objetos de todo tipo: un sistema solar formado por distintas gemas colgaba del techo, girando a tiempo real, justo al lado de un cometa decorado con tiras de tela que caían hasta el suelo, una estantería repleta de libros, velas y potes de conserva en la que había almacenada la luz de distintos amaneceres, todos ellos datados en una etiqueta escrita a mano. En las paredes había varios posters de superhéroes. Y juguetes. De todo tipo, de todas las formas, había juguetes por toda la habitación.  
  
Tras admirar los distintos amaneceres, se acercó a un helicóptero que había encima de la mesilla de noche, rodeado de muchos otros helicópteros más pequeños. Todos parecían estar en distintas fases de construcción.  
  
—Oh, eso —dijo Baekhyun, mientras buscaba en la mochila que había sobre el escritorio repleto de libros abiertos y de ella sacaba la cartera—. Es solo un prototipo, nunca llegué a terminarlo.  
  
Kyungsoo cogió el pequeño helicóptero para observarlo con atención, y luego se giró hacia el mayor.  
  
—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó, incrédulo.  
  
Baekhyun se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Cuando era pequeño siempre estaba enfermo, así que me distraía con lo que tenía más cerca, y... en esta tienda, eran todo tipo de cosas —explicó, mirando a su alrededor—. Así que aprendí a hacer mis propios juguetes, porque a veces no podía salir a jugar. Por eso mi habitación ha terminado tan llena de cosas.  
  
Kyungsoo abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
—¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú? —le preguntó, incrédulo.  
  
—Bueno, todo no, obviamente —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. La iguana desde luego que no.  
  
Kyungsoo se removió, inquieto. No había visto ninguna iguana a la vista y eso le resultaba incluso más preocupante.  
  
—Esto que ves aquí —dijo luego, más serio—, fueron mis intentos de sacar a mi familia adelante. Con un anticuario nadie se puede hacer rico, obviamente, y mis padres me tuvieron cuando ellos ya eran mayores, así que... de pequeño, mi sueño era ser inventor y ganar tanto dinero con mis inventos que mis padres no tendrían que volver a trabajar.  
  
Kyungsoo dejó el pequeño helicóptero sobre la mesita y se giró para mirarlo.  
  
—Claro que... —prosiguió, rascándose la nuca—, me daba muchísima vergüenza admitir eso, así que me inventé el sueño de ir a una de las Academias, y creo que en algún momento empecé a creérmelo de verdad —Baekhyun cruzó los brazos—. Cada vez que vuelvo aquí, mi habitación me recuerda que mi familia nunca podría permitirse pagar una, y que quizá lo único que estoy haciendo es perder tiempo y dinero en la universidad, si realmente mis padres me necesitan aquí.  
  
Kyungsoo esperó unos instantes y, luego, se animó a hablar.  
  
—Lo único que te falta es voluntad, Byun Baekhyun —pronunció, acercándose al otro aprendiz, que levantó la cabeza—. He visto tu poder, he visto de lo que eres capaz, y tienes el mismo derecho que todos los magos que están en una Academia de ir a una. Hay mil y una formas de entrar, si tienes el poder. Hay incluso becas. Y ahí podrías convertirte en el inventor que siempre has querido ser. Mira todo el talento que tienes —dijo, señalando a su alrededor.  
  
—Y luego me hago rico y me compro una casa con jardín y dos perros —dijo Baekhyun, riendo.  
  
—No nos olvidemos de los perros —coincidió Kyungsoo con una sonrisa.  
  
Baekhyun suspiró.  
  
—Tienes mucha fe en mí, Do Kyungsoo.  
  
—Eres tú, que no tienes fe en ti mismo —lo corrigió, cruzándose de hombros.  
  
—Pero tú también podrías ir a una academia. ¡La magia que hiciste el otro día fue increíble! —exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—No creo que pasara la prueba de acceso si solo puedo hacer magia cuando estoy con una persona en concreto —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Era una realidad que ya tenía aceptada, pese a que le doliese, desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
—¿Con una sola persona en concreto...? —repitió Baekhyun, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo de repente—. Espera, ¿y crees que a mí me pasa igual? ¿Que contigo tengo muchísima más magia?  
  
Kyungsoo le ofreció una mano.  
  
—Puedes probarlo —lo animó.  
  
Tentativamente, Baekhyun dio unos pasos adelante e hizo brillar ambas manos. Luego, poco a poco, le dio la mano a Kyungsoo.  
  
Y todo él se encendió. Como un pequeño sol, Baekhyun emitía luz desde dentro. Kyungsoo sonrió, maravillado.  
  
Un momento después, sin embargo, apartó la mano, rompiendo el contacto físico, y Baekhyun dejó de emitir luz.  
  
—¿Has visto eso? —le preguntó él, eufórico—. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te ha soltado?  
  
Kyungsoo se acarició la mano.  
  
—De pronto he pensado... ¿no te arden las manos, cuando haces que se iluminen? ¿Y si te pasaba algo si empezabas a arder todo tú?  
  
Baekhyun rio, comprendiendo la duda del más pequeño.  
  
—No, aunque emita luz no me arden las manos, mira —dijo, llevando una palma a su mejilla.   
  
Kyungsoo puso la mano encima de la de Baekhyun, incrédulo. Pese a que el tacto fuese cálido, no ardía. Le cogió la otra y se la puso en la otra mejilla.  
  
—Pues pensaba que...  
  
Pero no terminó la frase, puesto que Baekhyun lo miraba. Estaban muy cerca. Pudo ver cómo el mayor tragaba saliva justo antes de que su mirada se dirigiera momentáneamente a sus labios y antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos de inmediato y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Fue entonces que se percató de la situación, de sus posiciones, y de la reacción de su latido. Pero Baekhyun ya había empezado a acercársele lentamente, muy lentamente, y Kyungsoo no podía elegir entre querer apartarlo o querer que se diera prisa.  
  
Cuando Baekhyun cerró los ojos, sin embargo, Kyungsoo le puso las manos en los hombros y lo apartó.  
  
El mayor dio un paso atrás, tan rápido como si alguien lo hubiese quemado.  
  
—Oh, Dios mío, perdona Kyungsoo, de verdad, he interpretado mal todas las señales —se disculpó, hablando aún más rápido que durante la conversación telefónica—. Aaaah, qué he hecho, qué acabo de hacer —dijo, poniéndose de cuclillas y llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Ahora todo va a ser super incómodo, todo por mi culpa...  
  
Kyungsoo trató de respirar. Sentía que ahora sí le ardía la cara, y sospechaba que era porque, al igual que Baekhyun, se le habían sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
  
—No, no... No te preocupes —consiguió decir al final, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
—Olvídalo todo, ¿vale? —le pidió, incorporándose.  
  
Kyungsoo asintió.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa durante la cena.  
  
Apenas hablaron y, pese a que Kyungsoo estuviese enfadado con Baekhyun por tratar de besarlo y enfadado consigo mismo por reaccionar como lo había hecho, lo que le ponía de peor humor era cómo echaba en falta sus conversaciones.  
  
  
  
La siguiente tutoría con Junmyeon iba a ser la última antes del equinoccio de primavera. Era una fecha importante, una fecha mágica, en que los alumnos que quisieran podían ir a ayudar a magos adultos, a modo de prácticas universitarias, durante sus complejos rituales, así que Kyungsoo pasaría fuera un par de días.  
  
Cuando llegó al despacho de Junmyeon, sin embargo, Baekhyun ya estaba ahí. Se extrañó, puesto que normalmente él tenía clase a esa hora. Se puso a jugar con los cactus mientras Kyungsoo le contaba los resultados de sus prácticas a Junmyeon, pese a que no fueran muy brillantes. Cada vez podía percibir mejor la magia dentro de su cuerpo, pasando a través de él, pero seguía sin poder verla. Junmyeon escuchaba, igual de atento que siempre. En algún punto de la explicación, Baekhyun se pinchó con un cactus.  
  
—Progresas bien —concluyó el profesor, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es algo lento, pero indiscutiblemente vas mejorando.  
  
Kyungsoo asintió, mirando el pequeño rombo de cristal que tenía entre las manos.  
  
—Además, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun me ha comentado eso de... la aparente fluctuación de vuestros poderes —comentó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
—Cierto, quería comentarlo pero hasta hace un par de semanas no estaba seguro de qué es lo que podía ser —se explicó.  
  
—Claro, supongo que al principio no entenderías nada —asintió el profesor.  
  
—Pero no lo entiendo. No me pasa con nadie más.  
  
—Bueno, escuchando la versión de los hechos de Baekhyun, mi hipótesis es solo una —Kyungsoo lo miró, atento, y Baekhyun dejó de toquetear cosas de la estantería—: sois almas gemelas.  
  
Kyungsoo abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
—Pero... —protestó Kyungsoo de inmediato—. Pero las almas gemelas no existen.  
  
—Que sean ínfimamente escasas no significa que no existan —puntualizó Junmyeon—. Pero entiendo que es un término que cueste de asimilar. Lo que trato de enseñar en mi clase de compatibilidad es que, al igual que en la vida hay personas que congenian más con unas que con otras, los magos también congeniamos más con unos magos u otros según su magia. A las almas gemelas les pasa lo mismo, solo que a un nivel exponencial.  
  
Kyungsoo no dijo nada, tratando de asimilar la información.  
  
Su mente lógica le repetía lo mismo que se había dicho durante meses: no era posible. Las almas gemelas no existían. No podía ser.  
  
Sin embargo, su corazón se debatía: « _¿por qué Baekhyun?_ ».  
  
  
  
—Así que se ve que somos almas gemelas, ¿eh? —dijo Baekhyun, caminando desenfadadamente, como de costumbre, cuando salieron de la tutoría de Junmyeon.  
  
Kyungsoo se detuvo en seco.  
  
No puede ser, no existen.  
  
—Las almas gemelas no existen, Baekhyun, no hay ningún documento, ningún estudio que lo demuestre. Pero eso a ti te da igual, ¿no? ¿Te parece estupendo que lo seamos?  
  
« _¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué justamente una de esas personas que veías entrar por la puerta y sabías que te iban a traer problemas?_ »  
  
Baekhyun frunció el ceño.  
  
— _Mea culpa_ , no había visto que te lo habías tomado así, lo siento. Solo quería quitarle hierro al asunto y... —Kyungsoo seguía mirándolo acusadoramente—. No es que me parezca estupendo por intereses propios, te lo prometo. Sé que contigo ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad, pero...  
  
En otras circunstancias, Kyungsoo lo hubiese desmentido, le hubiese dicho que no se trataba de eso. Pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa.  
  
Trató de respirar hondo para serenarse.  
  
—Todo esto, de las almas gemelas... hace las cosas mucho más complicadas, Byun Baekhyun —pudo decir, al fin—. Ya no es un simple «contigo se me dan mejor los hechizos mágicos», es... mucho más.  
  
Baekhyun asintió, con la mirada mucho más seria de lo que Kyungsoo lo había visto nunca.  
  
  
  
« _¿Por qué él?_ »  
  
  
  
Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, salió a correr. Sentía la necesidad de empujar el cuerpo al límite y seguir corriendo, pese a que las piernas le flaquearan y los pulmones le ardieran, pese a que sintiera que no podía dar un paso más. Necesitaba ese tiempo para poder pensar, o para no pensar en nada.  
  
Recorrió el perímetro del campus, pasando por parques solitarios, estanques abandonados y entre vegetación que hacía tiempo que se habían olvidado de cuidar. Pasó por la zona de grava que había justo detrás de la biblioteca, junto a una fuente con estatuas de deidades antiguas, cerca de los invernaderos donde un grupo de mariposas monarca echó a volar, pasando por encima de él.  
  
Porque los hechos estaban ahí, claramente dispuestos ante Kyungsoo.  
  
Porque pese a que su lógica tratara de ahogar ese pensamiento, la respuesta, la única posible respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía desde ya hacía tiempo, siempre había estado ahí.  
  
Solo que Kyungsoo había decidido no verla.


	6. Sexta parte: agua

  
**Sexta parte: agua**  
Los magos con espectro de agua son espejos en movimiento,  
son gotas de lluvia contra una ventana en días tristes, son susurros  
de rocío entre sábanas y caricias de niebla antes de una despedida,  
son impulsivos como la corriente de un río desbordado y serenos como  
un manantial, son la fuerza de la vida.

  
  
Llegó el día del equinoccio, y con él el campus quedó totalmente vacío. Pese a que las prácticas durante la festividad fueran voluntarias, pocos eran los aprendices de mago que renunciaban a ellas.  
  
El equinoccio de primavera era una fecha especial, marcada por el equilibrio del sol respecto al planeta y el resurgir de la vida después del largo letargo del invierno. Era un tiempo para nuevos comienzos, renovación, prosperidad y luz.  
  
Durante su primer curso, había ido a ayudar en la sede de una de las cadenas de envíos aéreos más grande de la zona junto a otros cuatro aprendices, y se habían pasado los dos días haciendo un inventario de las escobas disponibles para los mensajeros, las más rápidas del mercado, limpiando las jaulas de los cuervos, y arreglando y organizando los archivos llenos de polvo.  
  
Este año, Kyungsoo había elegido a un mago que le había recomendado Junmyeon, puesto que de todos modos no tenía ninguna preferencia.  
  
La estación de trenes a primera hora de la mañana estaba llena de vida.  
  
Kyungsoo, cargado con una pequeña mochila en los hombros, el sombrero de rituales y la escoba que había ido a buscar a su casa con antelación, miraba la gran pantalla donde anunciaban las salidas de trenes. Cuando localizó el suyo, tratando de no chocar con ningún mago apresurado ni con alguna maleta, caminó por la gran estación hasta encontrar su andén. El tren ya estaba ahí y se esperaría hasta la hora indicada para partir, así que subió y se sentó en uno de los asientos dispuestos en fila a ambos laterales del tren. Le contestó a los mensajes de Jongdae, que ya había llegado a su destinación, una casa de adivinación, y le había pasado fotos de todos y cada uno de los gatos que habitaban en ella.  
  
Cuando el tren, finalmente, arrancó y salió de la estación, iniciando así su monótono trayecto, prácticamente todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Kyungsoo trató de no quedarse dormido pese a que el movimiento, la luz del sol a través de la ventana y el sonido rítmico de las vías hacían que le pesaran los párpados. A medida que se detenían en las distintas estaciones, su vagón se fue vaciando poco a poco. El paisaje al otro lado del cristal cambiaba gradualmente, dejando atrás los edificios y la urbanización y sustituyéndolos por bosques y cordilleras al horizonte.  
  
Cuando llegó a su destino, cogió sus cosas y se apresuró a bajar del tren. Era la penúltima estación del recorrido de ese tren y dentro del vagón sólo quedaban dos magos mayores que desde hacía rato hablaban de sus años de juventud y presumían de nietos. Tuvo que sujetarse el sombrero, puesto que el viento fue lo primero que lo recibió al poner pies sobre el andén. Su estación no era mucho más que eso, un pequeño andén junto a un pequeño edificio.  
  
El tren volvió a ponerse en marcha y, perezoso, se alejó de la pequeña estación hasta desaparecer tras girar un recodo. Y en el andén sólo quedó Kyungsoo y…  
  
—No es posible —musitó Kyungsoo, incrédulo.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Baekhyun, igual de atónito.  
  
—Junmyeon me dijo que…  
  
—A mí Junmyeon me recomendó… —prosiguió Baekhyun, mas se detuvo en cuanto vio que sus explicaciones eran exactamente las mismas—. Te prometo que no ha sido adrede —le aseguró luego, riendo por lo absurdo de la situación mientras se sujetaba el sombrero para que no se le cayera al suelo.  
  
Kyungsoo se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—El universo tiene algo en contra de mí. No quiere que me separe de ti ni un momento, ¿eh? —comentó, suspirando.  
  
—Ni un solo instante —coincidió el mayor, mirando el mapa que tenía en la mano—. Según esto, tenemos que encontrar el puerto del pueblo, pero sólo podemos llegar hasta la isla en barco cuando hay altamar, y para eso tendríamos que esperarnos a las ocho de la noche…  
  
—Así que vamos volando —concluyó Kyungsoo.   
  
Había estado buscando información la noche anterior y había llegado a la misma conclusión. No era un trecho muy largo y, pese a que no le hubiese hecho gracia tener que sobrevolar el océano, el agua que rodeaba ese pequeño archipiélago tan cercano a la península era muy poco profunda.  
  
—Exactamente —dijo Baekhyun, y luego miró a su alrededor—. Por ahí.  
  
Siguieron un camino sin pavimentar que transcurría entre amplios campos de cosecha y algunas casas, hasta que la inclinación del terreno les indicó que iban en buena dirección.   
  
—¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste? —preguntó de pronto Baekhyun, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo.  
  
—No —contestó Kyungsoo, seco.  
  
—Claro que quieres —dijo Baekhyun de todos modos—. Ahí va: eran tres magos, uno de agua, uno de fuego y-  
  
Pero se detuvo al ver que Kyungsoo se había acercado a él con una mano en alto con una intención muy obvia y empezó a correr.  
  
—¡No me cogerás con vida! —exclamó, aún corriendo cuesta abajo, con la mochila dándole golpes en la espalda con cada salto.  
  
—¡Quieto ahí, Byun Baekhyun! —gritó Kyungsoo, que también empezó a correr en pos de él.  
  
Lo atrapó no muy lejos y, como castigo, el mayo tuvo que cargar a Kyungsoo a caballito, además del peso de la mochila, que se puso del revés, apoyada en el pecho. Kyungsoo había empezado a reír de verdad por primera vez ese día. Baekhyun lo miró de reojo, sonriendo también.  
  
La parte más costanera de esa localización estaba más habitada, repleta de pequeñas casas de techos negros y colores claros. Kyungsoo se bajó de la espalda de Baekhyun en cuanto empezaron a cruzarse con habitantes del pueblo. Había varios barcos amarrados en una pequeña construcción de madera que debía ser el puerto, seguramente esperando a la marea para poder zarpar sin miedo a quedarse atascados en las rocas.  
  
Baekhyun entabló conversación con un mago local que vendía mandarinas para preguntarle por la exacta localización de la pequeña isla que buscaban, y Kyungsoo, por primera vez, se alegró de haber coincidido con él.  
  
—Dice que hay cinco islas en total, la nuestra es la más pequeña de todas, a unos cinco minutos en escoba —le explicó luego, tratando de guardar las mandarinas que había aprovechado para comprar en la maleta—. También ha dicho que la vamos a reconocer por la cascada.  
  
Una mirada rápida al móvil le indicó que el viento soplaba cuarenta y cinco grados hacia el noreste. No tendrían mucho problema.  
  
—Ahí vamos —dijo Kyungsoo, asegurándose de que tenía la mochila bien atada y subiéndose a la escoba.  
  
Esta vez, fue Baekhyun quien inició la cuenta atrás.  
  
Ambos dieron un golpe en el suelo con el pie y se alzaron en el aire. En un entorno en que las corrientes de aire fluían con tanta fuerza de forma natural, era mucho más difícil controlar el rumbo de la escoba y los dos aprendices se tambalearon ligeramente hasta conseguir más altitud. Tal y como había indicado el señor, cinco islas de tamaños disimilares formaban el archipiélago, rodeadas de aguas poco profundas de colores cristalinos que no empezaban a oscurecerse hasta unos quilómetros al este. Las islas más grandes estaban salpicadas de diminutas casas, mientras que las más pequeñas parecían completamente deshabitadas. Baekhyun le señaló una su izquierda, la más pequeña, con una gran cascada a un lado, y ambos giraron el rumbo de la escoba en esa dirección.  
  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, la rodearon, estudiándola con atención, hasta que encontraron el templo. Estaba formado por una majestuosa entrada, un patio de arena con una pequeña pagoda de piedra de nueve pisos en el centro y, a continuación, el edificio principal, de vistosos colores.  
  
Aterrizaron en el patio justo cuando un señor de avanzada edad salía de la sala principal del templo.  
  
—Vaya, vaya —dijo el mago, acercándose a ambos—. Cada año venís aprendices más jóvenes.  
  
Ambos hicieron una reverencia, presentándose, y el mago se presentó como maestro Yoon. No era un hombre de imponente estatura, pese a que en un pasado pudo haberlo sido, el paso del tiempo le había encorvado el cuerpo. Pero no el espíritu. Como pudieron comprobar enseguida, era un mago de pocas palabras, pero precisamente por eso se aseguraba de hacerse escuchar cada vez que hablaba.  
  
Los condujo hasta un edificio secundario, detrás del templo, donde residía él. Dejaron las escobas y las mochilas sobre el suelo elevado de madera y, mientras se quitaban los zapatos antes de entrar, Baekhyun aprovechó para regalarle las mandarinas que había comprado como señal de agradecimiento de que les hospedara durante esos días. El hombre las aceptó con ambas manos, pero en ningún momento cambió la expresión de dureza. Los guio por la casa hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones laterales, donde les abrió la puerta corredera.  
  
—Esta será vuestra habitación —les dijo, señalando el interior—. Encontraréis los colchones y las sábanas en el armario. Vestíos con la ropa que os he preparado ahí y reuníos conmigo, os estaré esperando en el edificio principal.  
  
Dicho esto, giró media vuelta y se alejó, caminando con parsimonia.  
  
Cuando tuvieron la habitación para ellos solos, Baekhyun corrió hacia la ventana, abriéndola completamente para dejar que entrara el aire.  
  
—¡Me encanta! —exclamó, mirando el paisaje al otro lado.  
  
Kyungsoo asintió internamente. Exactamente igual que un cachorro al que sacan a pasear.  
  
—¿No es genial, Kyungsoo? ¡Este sitio es genial!  
  
—Lo es —afirmó Kyungsoo, dejando la mochila y el sombrero a un lado y cogiendo la ropa que se tenían que poner: una simple túnica gris. Seguramente le iría grande—. ¿Dónde habías ido, los otros años?  
  
—En una herboristería en primero y otro templo de la ciudad en segundo —comentó, empezando a cambiarse. Kyungsoo se giró e hizo lo mismo, tratando de ir lo más rápido posible—. Hacía tiempo que quería ir a un lugar más lejano. Ya tengo ganas de saber qué es lo que haremos.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, lo que les estaba esperando en el patio principal, aparte del mago, que estaba sentado sobre las escaleras de madera mientras comía una mandarina, eran escobas, trapos y otros objetos de limpieza. El equinoccio era una época de purificación y renovación de energía, así que no era de extrañar que, especialmente un templo tan grande y con tan pocos paladines, necesitara esa ayuda adicional.   
  
Eso no pareció afectar el ánimo de Baekhyun, que se puso a limpiar con la misma energía con la que había actuado los últimos treinta minutos.  
  
Se pasaron la mayor parte del día barriendo todas las salas del templo, sacando el polvo de las estatuas y los altares, y apartando las hojas secas del patio de tierra. Pese a que todo eran procesos con los que podrían ayudarse de la magia, el Maestro había preferido que no lo hicieran, argumentando que el esfuerzo físico también contribuiría a limpiar cuerpo y mente.   
  
Pararon un momento solamente para comer alrededor del mediodía, cuando les trajo una pequeña bandeja con arroz, tofu y pescado frito. Baekhyun, emocionado con el pescado, se pasó la comida hablando con el mago sobre peces autóctonos y artes de pesca. Kyungsoo se limitó a comer, escuchando con atención y saboreando la comida. Sabía mejor después de pasarse la mañana trabajando.  
  
Cuando terminaron de limpiar, fue el turno de encender inciensos por todo el recinto, renovar aquellos que ya se hubiesen consumido, y poner velas purificadoras en puntos estratégicos con tal de que su efecto llegara a cada pequeño rincón.  
  
Cuando se dieron cuenta, había caído la noche.  
  
La noche del equinoccio no era hasta el día siguiente, así que el mago los envió a descansar y Kyungsoo lo agradeció, tirándose sobre su colchón enseguida que Baekhyun lo ayudó a bajarlo del armario y ponerlo al suelo. Se quedó mirándolo.  
  
—Veo que no vas a ayudarme con el mío —comentó amargamente.  
  
Kyungsoo se acomodó aún más en colchón a modo de respuesta.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que tú solito puedes —le dijo, suspirando de placer. Todas sus extremidades le agradecían infinitamente el merecido descanso—. Si mañana va a ser igual, creo que no aguantaré.  
  
—Ha estado bien, toda una experiencia —dijo Baekhyun, sonriendo mientras forcejeaba con el colchón, que finalmente cayó al suelo acolchado. Kyungsoo envidiaba su incansable buen humor.  
  
Escuchó cómo el otro también se tumbaba sobre su colchón y, con solo un susurro y un poco de magia, apagaba la luz que habían dejado encendida.  
  
—Ahora mismo envidio mucho tu espectro —dijo Kyungsoo, girándose para mirarlo.  
  
—Lo sé, poder apagar la luz sin tener que moverse de la cama es la aplicación más útil que le he encontrado hasta el momento —afirmó el otro, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.  
  
Y, en ese momento, con los dos tumbados sobre los colchones, el uno al lado del otro, completamente exhaustos y, sencillamente… cómodos, Kyungsoo deseó que el tiempo se detuviera.  
  
Había empezado a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Baekhyun, con infinita suavidad, como si no quisiera despertarlo en caso que ya se hubiese quedado dormido.  
  
—¿Sabes? ¿Lo que dijiste, de las almas gemelas? No digo que lo seamos, pero… yo sí creo en ellas. Mis bisabuelos por parte de madre lo eran, así que crecí escuchando historias de magos predeterminados y poderes extraordinarios y, existan o no, creo que es una de las cosas más bonitas que ha podido crear la magia.  
  
Kyungsoo sintió una punzada en el corazón por culpa de la ternura con la que Baekhyun había hablado de las almas gemelas, y se arrepintió de cómo le había hablado en esa ocasión.  
  
Baekhyun debía creer que Kyungsoo dormía de verdad, puesto que, sin esperar respuesta, suspiró y se tapó con la sábana, disponiéndose a dormir.  
  
—¿Sabes lo que dijiste, de interpretar señales? —le preguntó él, igual de suavemente—. No es que las interpretaras mal, solo es que… necesitaba más tiempo. Ojalá hubiese tenido el valor de decírtelo en ese momento.  
  
Escuchó cómo Baekhyun aguantaba la respiración durante unos instantes.  
  
—Gracias por decírmelo —contestó, finalmente, y solo por el tono Kyungsoo adivinó la sonrisa que debía tener en los labios.  
  
Baekhyun lo interrumpió una segunda vez justo cuando se iba a quedar dormido esa noche.  
  
—Por cierto, por la noche tiendo a abrazar objetos, perdóname si te confundo con un objeto.  
  
—Pobre de ti —contestó Kyungsoo de inmediato.  
  
  
  
Esa noche, antes de caer dormido, Kyungsoo pensó que quizá enamorarse era como la marea: se acercaba lentamente, arrullándote con el suave vaivén.   
  
Y, cuando te dabas cuenta, el agua te llegaba por las costillas.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, poco después de que empezara a salir el sol, los despertó el sonido del gong resonando por toda la casa.  
  
—¡Hora de levantarse, jovenzuelos! —dijo el mago, abriendo la puerta corredera mientras tocaba el gong con una vara de bambú, a modo de saludo de buenos días. Luego se alejó, dejando la puerta abierta.  
  
Kyungsoo hundió la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando un gruñido y, cuando consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes, se levantó. Baekhyun aún estaba en la cama, mirando a su alrededor, totalmente desconcertado y con el cabello desaliñado. Había dormido abrazado a la almohada.  
  
Cuando salieron al exterior, aún medio dormidos, el aire estaba especialmente frío y una fina capa de rocío cubría toda la vegetación. Esa mañana subieron a lo más alto de la más alta roca de la isla, ahí dónde estuviesen más cerca del cielo, y meditaron.  
  
—Es importante encontrar un momento para uno mismo, especialmente antes de un equinoccio —les dijo el mago, corrigiéndole la postura a Baekhyun—. ¿De qué sirve ordenar y limpiar todo el exterior si el interior va a seguir igual de embrollado?  
  
Kyungsoo le dio la razón. El cansancio físico, además, lo ayudaba a deshacerse de pensamientos innecesarios.   
  
—Veo que Junmyeon ha hecho un buen trabajo con vosotros —comentó de pronto, sentándose frente a los dos y cruzando las piernas. Kyungsoo lo miró, sorprendido—. Tú especialmente —añadió, señalándolo—, eres el más receptivo a la magia de los dos.  
  
—¿Conoce a Junmyeon? —le preguntó.  
  
El mago asintió.  
  
—Fui su Maestro durante los doce meses más largos de mi vida —dijo, igual de serio que siempre.  
  
Kyungsoo abrió aún más los ojos. Entonces, ese era el mago que le había enseñado a ver la magia a Junmyeon. Tenía sentido que le hubiese recomendado ir a pasar el equinoccio ahí.   
  
—Junmyeon está tratando de enseñarme a ver la magia —explicó Kyungsoo, mirando al maestro con otros ojos.  
  
—Lo sé —contestó él—. Pude sentirlo desde el momento que llegaste. Junmyeon es un buen profesor, eso no lo negaré… —añadió, haciendo una pausa—, pero… es ambicioso, y si hay dos caminos, él elegirá el más largo y difícil de recorrer.  
  
Pero no añadió nada más, y Kyungsoo no se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
Al cabo de unas horas, cuando hubieron terminado la meditación en la montaña, se dirigieron a la cascada. Pronto se les hizo aparente el motivo por el que ese templo estaba situado en esa recóndita isla: en tan poco espacio, estaba en contacto con el cielo, la tierra y el océano. Siguiendo al maestro, se quitaron la parte de arriba del ropaje y se colocaron en posición debajo de la catarata, dejando que el agua increíblemente fría les cayera con fuerza sobre la cabeza y los hombros.   
  
Kyungsoo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pese a que tratara de concentrarse, el agua le molestaba demasiado. De pronto, sin embargo, sintió que le caía aún más agua encima y trató de abrir los ojos, mirando a su derecha. El maestro tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Encima de él, había creado un gran arco de fuerza y de este modo desviaba el agua que le iba a caer encima hacia los lados, haciendo que parte de ésta ahora cayera encima de Kyungsoo. Era un hechizo similar al que usaban a modo de paraguas cuando llovía, pero con mucha más cantidad de agua y de un tamaño mucho más colosal. Kyungsoo miró a su izquierda y vio que Baekhyun también lo estaba mirando, riendo ante la artimaña, y se llevaba la mano al prisma. Su arco, pese a que también tuviese mucha fuerza, no era tan grande como el del mago. Pese a que Baekhyun fuese poderoso, el agua no era un espectro afín con la luz. Kyungsoo también lo intentó pero, con su poder, consiguió unos resultados muy similares a los de Baekhyun.   
  
Escucharon cómo el mago reía, reconociendo su victoria a ese reto sin palabras.  
  
Cuando Kyungsoo volvió a girarse para mirar a Baekhyun, el otro aprendiz tenía la misma determinación en la mirada. El mayor le tendió la mano. Una invitación, pese a que también, a su forma, fuese un beneplácito.  
  
—Vamos —le dijo Baekhyun, tratando de hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido del agua—. Sé que tú puedes.  
  
Kyungsoo tragó saliva.  
  
Y le dio la mano.  
  
Y, de pronto, como si un gran orbe les protegiera, la cascada empezó a caer por delante de ellos. Kyungsoo no sólo había desviado el agua que caía a su alrededor, había desviado el agua de toda la cascada.  
  
El mago los miró y, por primera vez, Kyungsoo consiguió ver un atisbo de emoción en sus facciones: asombro.   
  
Baekhyun y él se sonrieron.  
  
  
  
Volvieron al templo justo para comer y, al terminar, siguieron limpiando y purificando hasta que las sombras empezaron a alargarse. Entonces, el maestro los llamó y les dijo que fueran a cambiarse, que luego se reunirían en edificio central para empezar con los rituales del equinoccio.  
  
Así lo hicieron, y al volver, vestidos con su propia ropa y con el sombrero, el mago había preparado todo el material que iban a necesitar. Imitándolo, dibujaron una rosa de los vientos en el suelo con tiza y se colocaron en el centro. En sus extremos, colocaron cuatro macetas pequeñas.  
  
—Una flor para cada punto cardinal y una flor para cada estación del año —dijo el mago, solemne, levantando la primera maceta—. Azucena, que florece en la primavera —anunció, cogiendo semillas de la flor indicada y plantándolas en la maceta.  
  
Baekhyun y Kyungsoo hicieron lo mismo, con sumo cuidado.  
  
—Clavellina, de verano —prosiguió con la siguiente, repitiendo exactamente el mismo procedimiento—. Dalia, de otoño —La plantó en la tercera maceta—. Y jazmín, de invierno.  
  
Las colocaron en los puntos cardinales y terminaron con un pequeño hechizo de protección.  
  
—Como el de estas plantas, el equinoccio marca nuevos comienzos, nuevos rumbos, nuevos desafíos.  
  
Kyungsoo observó las pequeñas macetas, tan llenas de vida y de posibilidades.  
  
Un rato después, el mago se levantó, dando por terminado el ritual de la plantación simbólica, pero Kyungsoo se quedó sentado sobre la rosa de los vientos. Sentía algo en el pecho, como algo que quisiera decir y aún no se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo, y eso le molestaba más que nunca.  
  
El maestro le llamó la atención, acercándose a él.  
  
—Toma, jovenzuelo —le dijo, entregándole una piedra preciosa a Kyungsoo.   
  
Éste la aceptó con ambas manos, sintiendo el contacto suave pero frío, y la observó. Era un trozo de jade.  
  
—El jade era la piedra más valiosa en nuestra tierra antes de que el brillo del oro cegara a muchos —masculló el maestro—. Y no sin una buena razón: es la más preciosa de las piedras, representa el equilibrio y la armonía, nos brinda conocimiento sobre nosotros mismos y nos ayuda a descubrir el mundo exterior con más claridad. Cuando intentes ver la magia, ayúdate de esta piedra.  
  
Kyungsoo aguantó la respiración un momento. La sujetó con ambas manos, con aún más respeto que antes, y trató de concentrarse. Parpadeó varias veces.  
  
—No… no puedo verla —dijo, confundido.  
  
—No seas impaciente, aprendiz. Espera un poco. Además, con la de magia que hay esta noche, incluso el aprendiz no receptivo podría verla.  
  
Baekhyun frunció el ceño. Ese ataque verbal lo había pillado desprevenido.  
  
Kyungsoo respiró hondo, tratando de volver a concentrarse, de aplicar todo lo que le había enseñado Junmyeon, de olvidarse de la presión que sabía que él, sin darse cuenta, ejercía sobre sí mismo…  
  
Y, poco a poco, empezó a verla.  
  
No fue ningún cambio súbito, pero cuando la vio, fue como si siempre hubiese estado ahí y él simplemente no hubiese sabido fijarse. La magia era como la luz, pura y brillante, y estaba en todas partes, en el aire y dentro de ellos mismos, en constante movimiento, fluyendo a través de sus cuerpos como miles de pequeñas luciérnagas. Y, a su alrededor, como un aura, la magia cambiaba de color. Pronto, Kyungsoo se percató que esa era la magia que pasaba a través de ellos y emitía su propio cuerpo.  
  
La magia que salía de Baekhyun era dorada. La del mago, cerúlea. Y la suya, era blanca.  
  
—¿Por qué…? —empezó a preguntar Kyungsoo, observándose. No entendía por qué la suya carecía de color.  
  
—La magia es como una energía —explicó entonces el mago—. La que hay en el aire es como una energía pura, y nosotros somos quienes la procesamos para convertirla en magia que podamos utilizar. Por eso, cada uno de nosotros emite un color.  
  
—¿Y por qué la mía es blanca? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Baekhyun lo miró, boquiabierto.  
  
—El blanco —dijo, poco a poco—, es la suma de todos los colores.  
  
—Exacto —afirmó el maestro, sonriendo por primera vez—. Haces honor a tu nombre de familia.  
  
—Pero eso no tiene sentido —protestó él, aún más confundido—. Nunca se me ha dado bien la magia, ni siquiera con el prisma…  
  
—El prisma —lo interrumpió—, no es más que una artimaña. ¿Crees que los magos éramos incapaces de hacer magia antes de descubrir los prismas? No te engañes, jovenzuelo, los magos fuimos quienes los creamos para volver a procesar la magia una segunda vez, a través de este invento, y poder llegar a dominar todos los espectros, aunque no nos fuesen propios. Todo por avaricia —explicó, señalándole el colgante que tenía en el cuello—. Pero pese a que te has forzado a usarlos toda tu vida, tú no necesitas un prisma. Tú mismo funcionas como uno, porque dominas todos los espectros.   
  
Kyungsoo se miró las manos. Parecía imposible.   
  
Baekhyun hacía rato que se había apartado de su rosa de los vientos y se había acercado a Kyungsoo, para así también poder escuchar mejor al maestro.  
  
—¿Y por qué…? ¿Por qué nunca he podido dominarlos?  
  
—Esa respuesta la tienes en tu interior —contestó, con una sonrisa bondadosa. Le recordó ligeramente a la de Junmyeon, y se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes. Ambos parecían emitir un aura muy similar—. Tu genética es de lo más selecta, podría decirse que eres la mejor creación que ha conseguido tu linaje. Pero es muy posible que, precisamente por haber nacido en unas condiciones tan… específicas, tú mismo te hayas pedido tanto que la presión ha hecho que nunca pudieras llegar a controlarla bien —antes de que Kyungsoo pudiera volver a protestar, añadió—: Todos somos un pequeño pote de conserva que limita la cantidad de magia que podemos utilizar, eso no lo niego. Pero sí es cierto que no te das el suficiente crédito.  
  
El maestro se levantó, poco a poco, quejándose de los huesos, y luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
—Además, siempre que necesites más cantidad de magia en el pote de conserva —añadió, sin girarse—. El mago no receptivo creo que te podrá ayudar.  
  



	7. Séptima parte: rayo

  
**Séptima parte: rayo**  
Los magos con espectro de rayo son el silencio de la calma  
de un atrapasueños en la cabecera y la culminación de la tempestad  
a alta mar, son noches en vela de nubes oscuras y miradas hacia arriba,  
son latidos perpetuos y energía que recorre en las venas, son sonrisas  
radiantes, son fuerza, belleza, muerte y vida.

  
  
Al igual que el mismo invierno, su estancia en el templo llegó a su fin y tuvieron que partir al alba de la mañana siguiente. El tren estaba igual de vacío que cuando llegaron, pese a que esta vez se tenían el uno al otro. Baekhyun se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos y Kyungsoo dejó que se apoyara un poco sobre él, forzándose a sí mismo a mantenerse despierto pese al lánguido arrullo den tren. Aunque el aire en el exterior aún fuese frío, Kyungsoo tenía calor.  
  
Poco a poco, a medida que pasaban por las estaciones, el tren se fue llenando con más pasajeros, pero Baekhyun no se despertó.  
  
Los crecientes edificios alertaban de su inminente llegada a la ciudad, así que Kyungsoo movió un poco al otro aprendiz para despertarlo.  
  
—¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó, desorientado, pasándose una mano por la cara para tratar de despertarse.  
  
—Casi —contestó Kyungsoo, disimulando una sonrisa burlona y arreglándole el flequillo.  
  
Baekhyun lo miró, atento, antes de desviar la mirada al paisaje que transcurría al otro lado de la ventana. Trató de calentarse las manos con el aliento.  
  
Su estación era la última y, cuando llegaron, esperaron a que los demás pasajeros bajaran primero, la mayoría cargados con grandes maletas, y luego se levantaron. Baekhyun bajó primero y le dio la mano para ayudarlo. La aceptó, bajando los altos peldaños, vigilando que la mochila no le hiciera perder el equilibrio. Pero tardó en soltársela, consciente de que pronto tenían que despedirse y esos días juntos, al igual que el invierno, al igual que su estancia en el tiempo, iban a llegar a su fin. Y no quería.  
  
Baekhyun lo miró a los ojos, también consciente de ello.  
  
A su alrededor, magos iban y venían, bajando de los múltiples trenes o a punto de subirse a ellos, sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Su tren se quedaría ahí, seguramente hasta la hora de la próxima salida.  
  
—Tienes las manos frías —dijo Kyungsoo, llevándose la mano de Baekhyun a la mejilla. Luego le cogió la otra e hizo lo mismo.  
  
Baekhyun respiró entrecortadamente, abriendo mucho los ojos. Estaban muy cerca. Kyungsoo lo miró a los ojos y Baekhyun tragó saliva.  
  
—Dime... que no estoy malinterpretando las señales —dijo el mayor, muy flojito.  
  
Kyungsoo negó con la cabeza y Baekhyun se acercó un poco a él, pero luego se detuvo. Y se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba esperando a que él diera el último paso.   
  
Y lo dio.  
  
En aquella estación, ese sitio de bienvenidas y despedidas, de sonrisas y lágrimas, tan lleno de gente como de magia, los dos aprendices compartieron su primer beso, dulce, suave y efímero.   
  
Como la primavera.  
  
  
  
Habían llegado pronto por la mañana, así que más tarde fue al piso de Junmyeon. Ese día todo el campus estaba cerrado, y como el profesor quería comentar los resultados de las prácticas, habían quedado en la residencia. Esta vez, pero, pudo usar su prisma para subir con el ascensor hasta el piso de los profesores, puesto que Junmyeon lo había autorizado previamente.  
  
Se detuvo delante de la puerta y llamó. Durante unos instantes, nadie contestó. Kyungsoo se extrañó, puesto que Junmyeon siempre lo abría al instante, siempre igual de puntual, y se preguntó si no había llegado demasiado pronto y aún estaría durmiendo.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de irse, sin embargo, Junmyeon abrió la puerta.  
  
—Disculpa, Kyungsoo —dijo el profesor. Había abierto la puerta a medias y Kyungsoo vio que iba en batín—. Me había olvidado por completo de que habíamos quedado hoy, ¿te importaría dejarlo para otro día?  
  
Kyungsoo negó con la cabeza de inmediato. Aparte de la apariencia de Junmyeon, Kyungsoo había reconocido de inmediato la mochila de Jongin al lado del sofá y no le costó atar cabos.  
  
El sonrojo de Junmyeon era adorable.  
  
Tras múltiples disculpas más, se despidieron y Kyungsoo regresó a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.   
  
Debía ser la primavera.  
  
Luego tenía que felicitar a Jongin.  
  
  
  
Pero no lo vio hasta horas más tarde. Como de costumbre, habían quedado para cenar en el restaurante de la familia de Chanyeol esa noche para reunirse después del equinoccio. No obstante, cuando entró, no había ni rastro de Jongin, pero sí un leopardo de las nieves. Imponente y majestuoso, dormía sobre uno de los asientos, ajeno al resto del ruidoso restaurante.  
  
Kyungsoo se sentó a su lado en el sofá, tratando de no despertarlo, pero el felino movió una oreja y alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con atención, y después se acercó para apoyar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Kyungsoo. Él lo miró, maravillado, respirando entrecortadamente. Armándose de valor, acercó la mano a la cabeza del animal y empezó a acariciarlo con cuidado. Su pelaje era tan suave como había imaginado. Poco después se dio cuenta de que, al rascarle detrás de las orejas, ponía bien la cabeza y movía ligeramente la cola. Sonrió.  
  
Pese a ser un leopardo, un gran felino, era evidente que se trataba del mismo Jongin de siempre.  
  
Pronto llegaron Sehun y Chanyeol, que se sentaron alrededor de Jongin, tratando de contener la emoción, y también tocaron al felino, intentando no despertarlo. Kyungsoo rio al ver la delicadeza y el cuidado con los que se comportaban alrededor del animal.  
  
Sin embargo, unos momentos después, Jongin abrió los ojos y todos se sobresaltaron. Igual de majestuoso, se levantó, bajó de un brinco del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del restaurante que daba al interior de la casa. Ahí, tocó la puerta y miró a Chanyeol.  
  
—Voy —dijo el aludido, levantándose de un salto también y abriéndole la puerta a Jongin.   
  
Ambos entraron dentro y, cuando volvieron a aparecer, Jongin ya volvía a ser Jongin. Solo que con ropa de Chanyeol, lo cual resultaba curioso, por lo menos.  
  
Fue entonces que Baekhyun entró por la puerta.  
  
—¡Baekhyun! —lo llamó Chanyeol, radiante—. ¡Jongin estaba en forma de leopardo hasta hace un momento! ¡Y se ha dejado tocar!  
  
Jongin le dio un codazo.  
  
—¡¿Y me lo he perdido?! —gritó Baekhyun, con cara de desesperación absoluta.  
  
—¡Es super suave! —añadió Sehun.  
  
Baekhyun se dejó caer sobre la silla y luego prosiguió a rogarle a Jongin durante cinco minutos que volviera a convertirse, _porfa plis_.  
  
—Baekhyun nos ha dicho lo de los espectros —le dijo Sehun luego, picado por la curiosidad.  
  
—Aún no sé exactamente cómo funciona eso… cómo funciono yo —dijo, tratando de explicarse. Aún no lo había asimilado del todo.  
  
—¡Es increíble, hyung! —dijo Jongin—. No solo Baekhyun, incluso tú podrías ir a alguna academia.  
  
Kyungsoo tardó un poco en contestar.  
  
—Ojalá —pudo decir al fin—. Ya me gustaría, ya.  
  
Intercambiaron experiencias durante toda la noche, hablando de sus respectivas prácticas durante el equinoccio. Chanyeol había ido a una protectora de animales, mientras que Jongin y Sehun habían optado por ir a ayudar a un curandero, de modo que Jongin pudiera practicar su recientemente descubierto espectro.  
  
Kyungsoo trató de saborear el momento, puesto que pese a que el curso normal se alargara hasta principios de verano, los alumnos de tercer año no tardarían en graduarse.  
  
Lo iba a echar de menos.  
  
Cuando salieron al exterior, despidiéndose para ir cada uno en una dirección distinta, Baekhyun aprovechó un momento en que nadie miraba para volver a besarlo. Fue un beso fugaz, y Kyungsoo parpadeó, sorprendido, mientras Baekhyun trotaba para alcanzar a Jongin y ponerse a hablar con él como si no hubiese pasado nada. Cuando Kyungsoo lo alcanzó, le dio un golpe con el hombro y Baekhyun rio.  
  
  
  
La rutina volvió a empezar, con las clases con Baekhyun y Jongin, las comidas en la cafetería y las horas de biblioteca. Kyungsoo incluso fue a un par más de tutorías con Junmyeon, durante las que concluyeron que Kyungsoo ya había conseguido su objetivo.   
  
Pese a que Kyungsoo aún necesitara la piedra de jade para ver la magia, el solo hecho de haberla poder visto, de haber comprobado con sus propios ojos cómo funcionaban tanto la magia como él mismo lo habían ayudado a comprenderse. Junmyeon, obviamente, había sabido los espectros de Kyungsoo desde un buen principio, pero había preferido que fuese él mismo quién lo descubriera por sí solo.  
  
Sonrió al recordar las palabras del maestro de Junmyeon.   
  
« _Si hay dos caminos, él elegirá el más largo y difícil de recorrer_ ».  
  
Pero los exámenes finales para los aprendices de tercer año estaban cerca, y Kyungsoo podía verlo en la expresión de Chanyeol, en las decrecientes visitas de Ryuhwan a su apartamento compartido y en la presencia cada vez más habitual de Baekhyun en la biblioteca.  
  
En una de esas ocasiones, fue Kyungsoo quien lo besó justo antes de entrar, llevándoselo detrás de una columna donde estuviesen protegidos de miradas indiscretas, y lo dejó sin respiración. Llevaban cerca de una semana así, confesando con actos lo que no se atrevían con palabras y besándose a escondidas detrás de puertas cerradas o cortinas translúcidas. Pese a que no es que trataran de llevarlo en secreto, ni iba a ser un secreto durante mucho más tiempo.  
  
Cuando se separaron, jadeando, Kyungsoo le dio la mano y no se la soltó. Ni siquiera cuando entraron en la biblioteca, donde ya les esperaban Sehun y Jongin, pese a que Baekhyun lo estuviera mirando, visiblemente consternado. Jongin los vio primero, vio sus manos entrelazadas y luego volvió a mirarlos, con los ojos desorbitados y despertando a Sehun a codazos, que se había quedado dormido sobre un libro de texto.  
  
Baekhyun estaba completamente rojo y Kyungsoo mentiría si negara que vivía para esos momentos.  
  
  
  
El fin de semana antes de los exámenes finales, Jongdae organizó una sesión de cine en su apartamento. Había invitado a Ryuhwan, y le dijo a Kyungsoo que también invitara a sus amigos.  
  
—Pero son cuatro personas —había dicho Kyungsoo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Crees que cabrán en el apartamento? ¿Y en el sofá?  
  
Jongdae se había encogido de hombros.  
  
—Pueden sentarse en el suelo —había dicho, sencillamente.  
  
Era un domingo por la tarde y, pese a que habían quedado a las siete, a menos veinte alguien llamó a la puerta. Kyungsoo levantó la cara de la pantalla del móvil, en el que había estado navegando en internet los últimos treinta minutos por puro aburrimiento. Escuchaba cómo Jongdae cantaba, así que debía estar en la ducha. Eso sólo dejaba una opción para ir a abrir la puerta.  
  
Se levantó del sofá, a regañadientes y abrió la puerta de la entrada.  
  
—¿Se puede? —preguntó Baekhyun, con su misma sonrisa pícara de siempre.  
  
Kyungsoo se hizo a un lado y el mayor entró en el recibidor, quitándose los zapatos mientras estudiaba el interior del apartamento.  
  
—Has venido muy pronto —comentó Kyungsoo, súbitamente incómodo de que Baekhyun estuviese en su apartamento, de compartir con él una parte tan íntima de su vida diaria.  
  
—He pensado que quizá así podría ayudarte a preparar la cena —le explicó.  
  
Kyungsoo lo miró de reojo.  
  
—Te dije que pediríamos pollo frito —le recordó.  
  
Baekhyun se quedó un momento en blanco.  
  
—¿A preparar las palomitas, entonces?  
  
Kyungsoo rio, incrédulo, y lo empujó para llevarlo hasta la cocina.  
  
—Espera, ¿y no me enseñas la habitación? —le preguntó Baekhyun, tratando de resistirse.  
  
—¿Para qué quieres verla? —preguntó a su vez, francamente intrigado—. Es solo una habitación de una residencia, no hay nada en especial dentro. Desde luego no es como la tuya.  
  
Baekhyun puso morros. Luego, sin embargo, se acercó a Kyungsoo y alzó una mano para llevarla a la nuca del más pequeño, acariciando la piel sensible con el pulgar.  
  
—¿Luego, quizá? —le preguntó, casi en un susurro—. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche?  
  
—No —contestó Kyungsoo, sin siquiera vacilar.  
  
Pero Baekhyun apenas prestaba atención a sus palabras, solo a sus labios y... Y fue entonces que Kyungsoo se percató de la figura de Jongdae, acabado de salir de la ducha, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.  
  
Se separaron enseguida.  
  
—Oh, no os preocupéis por mí, podéis seguir —les dijo, con una sonrisa burlona—. Encantado de conocerte, por cierto, Baekhyun —añadió.  
  
—Lo mismo digo —correspondió Baekhyun, algo nervioso.  
  
—No estábamos haciendo nada —le espetó Kyungsoo, tratando de parecer impasible en el exterior pese a no estarlo ni de lejos en el interior.  
  
—Ajá, claro —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué decías de quedarte a dormir en la habitación de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun?  
  
—Dormirá en el sofá —contestó Kyungsoo.  
  
—¿Entonces puedo quedarme? —le preguntó Baekhyun, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
—En el sofá —repitió el más pequeño—. Y ni una palabra a los demás o si no os echo. A los dos.  
  
Pronto el pequeño apartamento que desde luego no estaba pensado para más de cuatro personas, como mucho, se llenó de un total de siete aprendices de mago que tenían que hacer malabares para desplazarse de un sitio a otro y llevar el pollo frito y las palomitas a la mesita de té. Ryuhwan, aunque al principio se sintió un poco cohibido por la cantidad de gente nueva, pronto hizo buenas migas con todos, especialmente con los más pequeños.  
  
—Oh, por favor, no hagáis eso que me dais envidia —se quejó Baekhyun cuando vio que Sehun, sentado al lado de Chanyeol, ponía las piernas encima de las del otro.  
  
Chanyeol se echó a reír, pero Sehun lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Cómo que envidia? ¡Si sois vosotros los que sois almas gemelas! —se quejó el más pequeño.  
  
Baekhyun, boquiabierto, miró a Kyungsoo, que acababa de sentarse en el sofá con un bol de palomitas del que nadie más tenía permitido comer.  
  
—¿Se lo has dicho? —le preguntó.  
  
Kyungsoo asintió, llevándose una palomita a la boca.  
  
—Hace tiempo. Pensé que no te importaría —explicó.  
  
—No creo que le importe, más bien todo lo contrario —dijo Jongin, observando la reacción de Baekhyun.  
  
—Creo que es la primera vez en la vida que lo veo ponerse rojo —añadió Chanyeol.  
  
—¡Dejadme! —exclamó Baekhyun, abrazándose a un cojín, una de las pocas comodidades que tenían los que se sentarían en el suelo durante la película, y tumbándose de lado sobre el suelo. Kyungsoo aprovechó para apoyar los pies sobre su brazo.  
  
La película que Jongdae había elegido fue memorable, pero más lo fueron los comentarios que fueron haciendo a lo largo de ella. En otra ocasión, en otras circunstancias, Kyungsoo no hubiese soportado que interrumpieran constantemente la película de esa forma.  
  
Pero, si tenía en cuenta la ocasión y las circunstancias, suponía que en eso consistía la amistad.   
  
  
  
Tras terminar la película, todos los invitados se fueron en momentos distintos, dependiendo de lo dormidos que estuvieran o lo lejos que tuviesen que ir, mientras Baekhyun disimulaba o buscaba excusas para rechazar las ofertas de regresar juntos que le hacían.  
  
  
  
Esa noche, Baekhyun no durmió en el sofá.


	8. Octava parte: luz

  
**Octava parte: luz**  
Los magos con espectro de luz son escasos como los  
diamantes, son refulgentes como el alba que despierta sueños  
y vence pesadillas, son luciérnagas de verano, espejismos de  
realidades fantásticas, son un mapa de estrellas en una  
noche sin luna que te ayudan a encontrar el camino.

  
  
El viento arrastraba los pétalos blancos que, al caer, suavemente, formaban la tupida alfombra de blanco que cubría todo el suelo de la entrada del edificio delante del que esperaban. Normalmente era un colegio privado pero, ese día, tenía un cartel que leía «Prueba de acceso de magos para la Academia de Finis Terre». Y pasada la valla de la entrada, la avenida con árboles florecidos a ambos lados, dentro de ese edificio, estaba Baekhyun.  
  
Jongin y Sehun hacía rato que, cansados de esperar, se habían sentado en el suelo, pero Kyungsoo y Chanyeol aún seguían de pie, moviéndose continuamente, nerviosos. No eran los únicos que habían ido a acompañar a posibles aspirantes, a su alrededor había muchos pequeños grupos de magos y aprendices que, al igual que ellos, esperaban pacientemente.  
  
La mayoría de estudiantes que salían del edificio a intervalos lo hacían con lágrimas en los ojos, bien de felicidad o de pesar, e iban a reencontrase con sus acompañantes, que los recibían con abrazos y con gritos de euforia o palabras de ánimo. Esa prueba de acceso no era como el examen de graduado de magia, que consistía en un examen escrito y por lo tanto, previsible hasta cierto punto. Esa prueba consistía en una parte totalmente práctica, en que los aspirantes tenían que demostrar de lo que eran capaces, y en una entrevista personal, donde valoraban la psique y la motivación del aspirante. Con este tipo de evaluación, era prácticamente imposible predecir qué perfil de estudiantes iba a entrar a la prestigiosa academia o no.  
  
De pronto, Chanyeol le puso una mano en el brazo.  
  
—¡Ahí viene! —anunció, y Jongin y Sehun se levantaron de golpe.  
  
Todos miraron a través de la gran entrada de hierro negro, que se abrió al detectar la presencia de Baekhyun. El mago, al verlos, echó a correr y se abalanzó sobre ellos, que lo rodearon, abrazándolo fuertemente.  
  
—¡¿Has pasado?! —preguntó Chanyeol, ansioso—. ¡Baekhyun! ¡¿Has pasado?!  
  
—He pasado —dijo el mago, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas y totalmente radiante de felicidad.  
  
—¡Has pasado! —gritó Chanyeol, estrechando aún más el abrazo alrededor de Baekhyun y del resto.  
  
—¡¿Has pasado?! —preguntó Sehun, con incredulidad.  
  
—Sí, he pasado —volvió a afirmar, sobrecogido.   
  
Tardaron en dejar de abrazarlo y, cuando lo hicieron, fue para darle palmadas en la espalda y collejas por igual.  
  
—Sabía que podrías —le dijo Kyungsoo cuando al fin tuvieron un poco de privacidad. Finalmente, habían empezado a caminar para regresar a sus casas.  
  
Baekhyun lo abrazó aún más fuerte que lo que ya se habían abrazado si cabía. Kyungsoo sonrió.   
  
No sabía si era por sus poderes o por la felicidad que sentía, pero Baekhyun brillaba.  
  
—¿Sabes? Hay algo que te quería preguntar desde hace tiempo, pero antes quería que me dijeran si me aceptaban o no —dijo Baekhyun, separándose lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos. Luego apoyó una rodilla en el suelo. Tenía la misma sonrisa pícara en los labios de siempre—. No sé si te habías planteado pasar el tercer año de universidad con un Maestro, pero… Ahora que soy mago graduado, puedo tener aprendices, así que… Kyungsoo, ¿quieres venir conmigo a Finis Terre como mi aprendiz? —preguntó finalmente, sin cambiar la sonrisa.  
  
Quizá, solo quizá, dentro de esa pregunta había varias preguntas más.  
  
Kyungsoo lo cogió por la oreja y lo obligó a levantarse, tirando de él porque habían quedado rezagados y ya casi no veían a los demás, que habían seguido caminando delante de ellos, y porque ya estaba bien de avergonzarlo en público, _maldito Byun Baekhyun_.  
  
Luego, sin embargo, le dio la mano y entrelazó los dedos.  
  
Porque era Byun Baekhyun, ese nombre que había visto escrito por primera vez en una hoja de cambio de asignaturas y que pertenecía a ese chico que sonreía picardía y prometía decisiones arriesgadas, a una de esas personas que veías entrar por la puerta y sabías que significaban problemas. El mismo Byun Baekhyun que no era ni más ni menos que su alma gemela. El mismo Byun Baekhyun con el que quizá estaría dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo o incluso tener una casa con jardín y dos perros.  
  
—Sí quiero —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos, con sinceridad, tan flojito que sólo lo escuchara Baekhyun, que empezó a brillar incluso más.  
  
  
  
Y quizá, solo quizá, dentro de esa respuesta había varias respuestas más.  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
